Sarah's Declassified Seville Family Survival Guide
by Golden Quintet
Summary: Rules that will help you live with the Seville Family. Warning may contain randomness and weirdness. Read at your own risk...
1. Sodium and Fruit RollUps

Hi! I decided to delete my first story "The Beginning" in my opinion that was the worst story I ever wrote. So then I'm like I should probably try my next story. So yes it's a bunch of rules. I thought of making my own rules because Chipmunks are my THANG and Ice around the Moon because theirs were AWESOME!

I Do Not Own Alvin and the Chipmunks or it's characters except Sarah.

**1)The Chipmunks and the Chipettes aren't allowed to have energy drinks.**

**Me:They get super hyper.**

**Simon: *runs in room bouncing up and down* WHEEEEEEEE! *sniffs my head* Your head smells like a PUPPY!**

**Me: Simon! Did you drink MY powerade?**

**Simon: *starts twitching* No why would I do that? *cartwheels out of room* HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**2) Don't ever open the dishwasher if you hear singing from the dishwasher.**

**Me: Unless you enjoy being screamed at….**

**3) We all have anger issues.**

**Me: *stares at Toby* Get a job, get life, and get something you old fruit! *dives to floor***

**Toby: O.o**

**4) Don't touch my Ipod Touch.**

**Me: I'll go ninja on you.**

**5) Speaking of ninjas the game Ninja is banned.**

**Me: Some 'munk or 'ette always gets hurt.**

**Theodore: *runs in crying with a bloody nose* SARAH!**

**6) If Simon turns into Simone you can't slap the Simone out of Simon.**

**Me: This is Dave's rule….. we break this rule a lot…**

**Jeanette: *running down the stairs* Sarah! Help! Simone is back!**

**Me: Not again!**

**7) We are banned from shoe stores.**

**Me: They like to scare people with moving shoes.**

**8) Fruit Roll-Ups are banned.**

**Me: Alvin and Brittany use them as whips and Theo, Ellie and the Tobster ribbon dance with them. *rolls eyes***

**9) Theo, Ellie please be more careful with the oven.**

**Me: The kitchen has caught on fire…12 times…..*facepalm***

**Eleanor: Sarah….. the stove *cough cough* is on fire. *cough cough***

**10) Dave your cooking is deadly.**

**Me: Once he made cookies for us. Alvin, Jeanette, and I woke up in the hospital with food poisoning .**

**Dave: It was an accident!**

**Me: Then explain to us why there was raw beef in the cookies. *shudders***

**11) Jeanette and Simon you guys seem to forget when sodium hits water it will explode.**

**Me: You have no idea how many times Jeanette and I's room has been remodeled. Go explode the boy's room. :D**

**12) We go to the vets a lot.**

**Me: We are regulars. *hears a bone crack in the other room***

**Alvin: Um… Sarah Britt "accidently" broke her ankle. *gets slapped by Brittany***

**Brittany: *slaps Alvin again* You idiot! You pushed me down the stair.**

**Me: *sighs* I'll call the vets.**

**13) When Jeanette and Simon are fighting keep weapons away from them.**

**Me: Like last week.**

**(Last week)**

**Jeanette: _You idiot, Simon! *throws pencil at Simon and Jeanette trips over her foot* Oof!_**

**Simon: _*dodges pencil*At least I'm not a klutz! *throws spoon at Jeanette*_**

**Jeanette: _*dodges spoon and widens eyes at the word klutz* HOW DARE YOU! *throws Alvin's open pocket knife at Simon*_**

**Me:_ *walks in room* Hey guys! What's up! *jumps back at pocket knife flying by mid-shin* AHH!_**

**14) Family Guy is banned.**

**Me: Seriously Toby? Seriously?**

**15) Jello is banned.**

**Me: Just because of the JELLO INCIDENT.**

**Simon: The JELLO INCIDENT is when YOU pushed Alvin in the batch of Jello , and TRIED to put him in the OVEN!**

**16) Sugary cereals + 6 chipmunks = call to the vet's.**

**Me: To this day I swear they still shake a little bit.**

**17) High School Musical songs are banned from the household.**

**Me: The songs are irritating.**

**Eleanor: *comes in skipping* We're all in this together!**

**Me: ELLIE!**

**Theodore: *comes in skipping* What time is it!**

**Me: THEO!**

**Alvin: *comes in skipping***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of room***

**Alvin: *shrugs and skips out***

**18) So Random is banned.**

**Me: They keep reenacting the skits.**

**19) Legos are not meant to be eaten.**

**Me: Sometimes I find Toby choking on them. **

**Toby: I thought they were Lego Gummies.**

**20) Sharpies are banned.**

**Me: Let's just say we all woke up with mustaches except for Brittany.**

**Brittany: MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Freak.**


	2. Voldemort and Guitar Hero

Hey guys….. I'm back for chapter 2! If you guys have any rules you want me to put in the story you can put them in the reviews and I'll most defiantly give credit for them.

I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks.

**21) Don't say Voldemort's name around Eleanor and Theodore.**

**Me: It scares the chiz out of them.**

**Eleanor: *reads rule* YOU SAID HIS'S NAME! *slaps me and runs out of room screaming***

**Me: *rubs cheek* OW… I told you so….**

**22) No swearing.**

**Me: Dave prefers if we keep the gang's mind clean.**

**23) The show Spongebob Squarepants is banned.**

**Me: Again with the clean minds.**

**Alvin: Why doesn't Squidward wear pants? That's gross!**

**Me: *shrugs* You don't wear pants.**

**24: Don't go to Toby for advice girl advice.**

**Me: Go to me. A few months ago Alvin used one of Toby's pick up lines on Brittany. That didn't go to well. But he got Brittany!**

**25) Cats are banned from the property.**

**Me: Do I need to put a reason on this one?**

**26) Duck Tape is banned.**

**Me: They use it against each other.**

**Brittany: *runs in room with baldspot on back* Look at what Alvin did to me!**

**Me: *slams head on table* Why do you guys always go to me with your problems?**

**27) Barbie cars are also banned.**

**Me: I once found Simon and Jeanette up a tree.**

**Simon: *runs in room panting* Alvin and Brittany crashed the Barbie Car.**

**Me: Oh dear Lord….**

**28) We are not allowed to go to church anymore.**

**Me: I don't know how many times I keep having to explaining to them that platform in the front of the church is not a stage.**

**29) It's a good idea to know how to climb houses.**

**Me: For many reasons. Like when the Alvin steals my iPhone.**

**30) We aren't allowed to climb on the roof.**

**Me: Jeanette and I were sitting on the roof hiding from Simone when he surprised us and I fell off the roof into the pool.**

**Jeanette: At least you didn't break any thing.**

**Me: Well… you were stuck on the roof for hours with Simone.**

**Jeanette: Don't even go there….**

**31) The song "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO are banned.**

**Me: Alvin won't stop singing it.**

**Alvin: Party rockers in the house tonight…**

**Me: !**

**32) Don't scream Alvin.**

**Me: The neighbors will call the police…..*hears police siren* OMG! I wasn't here! *runs out of the back door into the woods***

**33) Cheeseballs and Toaster Waffles are the main food source.**

**Me: We eat them all the time.**

**Theodore: WE ARE OUT OF CHEESEBALLS! *starts running in circles***

**Eleanor: No one panic! No one panic! *starts running in circles***

**Me: Boy, do they love food. *sighs***

**34) Don't watch the History Channel with Simon.**

**Me: Don't ask him questions either. He will go on and on and on.**

**Toby: *does spazzy dance move* Dynamite!**

**Me: What the heck Toby? *slaps the back of Toby's head***

**Toby: I thought we were singing dynamite…..**

**Me: No!**

**35) Alvin and Brittany are not morning people…er chipmunks.**

**Me: They will bite you if you wake them up!**

**36) Don't play Guitar Hero with Brittany.**

**Me: She is a bad sport.**

**Simon: YES! I win!**

**Brittany: You cheated!**

**Simon: Did not!**

**Brittany: Did too! *throws guitar at TV which brakes***

**Me and Simon: Brittany!**

**37) Diving boards and chipmunks do not mix.**

**Me: I never knew a belly flop could hurt you… poor Alvin had a swollen belly for weeks…..**

**38) We have names for our vehicles.**

**Me: My bike: The Munkmobile**

**Toby's truck: The Mothership**

**Claire's mini-van: The Choo Choo Express (don't ask)**

**Dave's convertible: The Kill Me Now Mobile**

**39) Don't let scientists in the house.**

**Me: They will do test on them.**

**Jeanette: *rocking back and forth* They kept poking needles in.**

**Me: Thanks to them Jeanette has a fear of needles. Tsk Tsk.**

**40) It is not okay to lock anyone the bathroom.**

**Me: *cough cough* Alvin *cough cough*.**

**Alvin: I did not. How dare you accuse me of something bad.**

**Me: Lair. **


	3. Snape and Kittens

I'm back… For chapter 2 I'd like to thank my sister who came up with a few of the rules. And drumroll please…*crickets* Uh anyway chapter 3. :D

I still don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

><p><strong>41) Gum is banned.<strong>

**Me: Alvin likes bungee jumping with it. Gum also gets stuck someone's fur. Peanutbuttery chipmunks don't smell good.**

**Eleanor: *walks in covered in gum* Help…me….**

**Me: *sighs* I'll the peanutbutter…..**

**42) Speaking of bungee jumping that's also banned.**

**Me: Poor Theodore tried bungee jumping again and got one heck of a concussion.**

**43) Don't play hide and go seek with the chipmunks and chipettes.**

**Me: It took me 6 hours to find them….**

**Alvin was in Dave's old guitar**

**Brittany was in my backpack**

**Simon was behind the bookcase (wasn't surprised)**

**Jeanette was on top of the fridge**

**Theodore was in a bag cheeseballs (first place I looked)**

**Eleanor was in my hoodie's hood (she was the last to be found. I knew there was something in my hood!)**

**44) Do not let the Munks and Ettes watch ASDF Movies.**

**Me: As funny as it is it's not funny the umpteenth time.**

**Alvin: I baked you a pie.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Oh boy! What flavor?**

**Alvin: *makes serious face* Pie flavored.**

**Brittany: *walks in* Kitten fight! * throws banana at my face***

**Me: *gets hit by banana* Brittany…**

**Alvin: SCATTER!**

**45) Harry Potter Puppet Pals are banned.**

**Me: The keep singing the song from The Mysterious Ticking Noise.**

**Simon: Snape, Snape, Servous Snape. Snape, Snape, Servous Snape.**

**Theodore: Dumbledore!**

**Simon: Snape, Snape, Servous Snape. Snape, Snape, Servous Snape (Dumbledore!) Snape, Snape, Servo-*gets cut off***

**Me: SHUT UP! *throws banana at Simon and Theodore***

**46) Watch your step when you enter the house.**

**Me: My tennis shoes learned that the hard way…R.I.P…..**

**47) Alvin, IPhones are not surfboards.**

**Me: He's electrocuted himself 4 times…*hears Alvin scream* ALVIN BRANDON SEVILLE YOU BETTER NOT OF ELECTROCUTED YOURSELF!**

**48) If Theodore has a nightmare don't let him sleep in your bed.**

**Me: He takes up the munkin' bed.**

**49) We are never allowed to meet Justin Beiber.**

**Me: Brittany freaked when she met him.**

**Brittany: I did not.**

**Me: Then why does Beiber have a restraining order from you?**

**50) Do not insult Brittany's looks.**

**Me: I still have that scar from when I called her a pink rat.**

**Brittany: *chasing Alvin* I WILL GET YOU ALVIN!**

**Alvin: *running* Help me, Sarah!**

**Me: Well this is going to get ugly.**

**51) Dave calling Super Nanny does not help Alvin or Brittany's behavior.**

**Me: He's called twice.**

**Dave: What's wrong with her.**

**Me: 1) She called me rebellious. 2) She called Si and Jean odd beings. 3) She practically starved Theo and Ellie.**

**52) Theodore no more midnight snacks.**

**Me: No matter how much you beg.**

**Theodore: *makes puppy dog face* Please…**

**Me: No and that's fi-*looks a Theodore's face.* Awww…. Sure Theo**

**Theodore: Yay! *runs to kitchen***

**Me: Wait a minute…..**

**53) Don't escape the house after midnight on weekends.**

**Me: My chipmunk senses will tingle.**

**Jeanette: Also the fact that you don't go to bed until two in the morning.**

**Me: That too.**

**54) We are banned from Walmart.**

**Me: We do crazy things in there.**

**Alvin, Brittany, and I camped out in the camping section.**

**Theodore and Ellie hid in the clothing racks and when people came by they screamed "Pick me!"**

**Simon and Jeanette made a trail of tomato sauce leading to the bathrooms.**

**Toby went in the changing room waited a few minutes the yelled "There's no toilet paper"**

**Me: We all got grounded for 2 weeks, but it was totally worth it.**

**55) We are banned from Nebraska.**

**Me: Don't ask….**

**56) Toby doesn't like sunlight.**

**Me: He's like a vampire, but paler. I actually blinded him once when I opened the curtain in his room.**

**57) Dave don't try to act cool.**

**Me: It's really scary**

**Dave: Yo dawgs wazzup.**

**Me: I just died a little and I'm mentally scarred for life.**

**58) Simon is not Harry Potter.**

**Me: *looks at Simon* Use your wand Harry Potter, use your wand.**

**Simon: Grrrrrr. *pounces at me***

**Me: *runs out of room* Ahhhh!**

**59) Don't watch Animal Planet with the gang.**

**Me: They don't like it. The only shows I can watch are "The Croc Hunter" and "Untamed and Uncut".**

**Toby: Don't forget the Chipmunk Documentaries.**

**60) Do not bring cages into the house.**

**Me: They will either hide or attack you.**


	4. Allergies and IQs

**I'm back for more rules. I know it has been a very long time since I last put out a set of rules.**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, *tear* sadly.**

**Enjoy.**

**61) When dealing with death don't go to Toby.**

**Me:** He makes it worse. He just repeats the chorus of The Circle of Life.

**62) Speaking of singing don't be surprised if you see a Seville singing a random song.**

**Me:** We are a very musical family.

**Toby: ***comes in dancing* It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday!

**Alvin:** My ears! *faints*

**Brittany: ***pumping fist* Go Toby! Go Toby!

**Me: ***blinks*

**63) We are never allowed to meet the cast of Twilight again.**

**Me: **Alvin started foaming from the mouth and bit Kristen Stewart.

**64) Chocolate anything is banned from the house.**

**Me:** Unless you are smart to hide it in your closet.

**Theodore: **Chocolate! *runs to my room*

**Me: ***mutters words under breath* Dang it.

**65) Simon is allergic to sports.**

**Me:** He can't even kick a hacky-sack.

**Simon: **At least I don't have the IQ of a ferret.

**66) Simon and Jeanette don't do well under peer pressure.**

**Me:** Alvin pushed them too hard one day.

**(One Day)**

**Alvin: **_So is my science project done yet?_

**Simon: **_No Alvin_.

**Alvin: **_What is it?_

**Jeanette: **_A volcano._

**Alvin: **_Hurry up! I want to see blow._

**Simon: **_Wait, we're almost done._

**Alvin: **_HURRY!_

**Simon and Jeanette: **_FINE!*volcano explodes*_

**Alvin: **_Oops…_

**Me: **_*runs in* What the…*looks around room* YOU BLEW UP OUR ROOM!_

**Jeanette: **_*points at Alvin* Alvin pressured us._

**Me:**_ *picks up Alvin* TO TOBY'S ROOM! HEY DAVE, THEY BLEW UP OUR ROOM UP AGAIN!_

**67) Raisins are never meant to be eaten in this house.**

**Me: **Just ask Simon.

**68) Simon is the bomb at Guitar Hero.**

**Me: **You can't beat the king.

**Brittany: **CHEATER!*throws guitar at TV and breaks*

**Me: **BRITTANY ALICE MILLER THAT BETTER OF NOT BEEN THE TV! THERE IS A NEW EPISODE OF ADEVENTURE TIME TONIGHT!

**69) Toby is allergic to being clean and neat.**

**Me: **We have gotten lost in his room many times.

**70) Brittany hates anyone that's named Brittany.**

**Me: **Watch this. Hey Britt, remember that new girl Brittany whom you bit.

**Brittany: ***twitches* Yes…

**Me: **I think I did it again

I made you believe we're more than just friends

Oh baby

It might seem like a crush-*gets cut off*

**Brittany: **I'll crush your FACE!

**71) Alvin quit stealing my music.**

**Me:** I can't live without my music.

**Alvin: **You traitor! I found Justin Beiber and Rebecca Black.

**Me: **Ew! That's Brittany's iPod.

**Brittany: **ALVINNNN!

**72) Eleanor how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to your fans.**

**Me: **That goes for Theo too.

**Eleanor: **Why not.

**Me: **They practically shred you to pieces.

**73) Egg-dying is banned.**

**Me: **Let's just say Theo was blue.

**74) High-heels are banned.**

**Me: **Yeah, I'm talking to you Auntie Claire.

**Claire: **What's wrong with wearing high-heels?

**Me: **You've gone to the ER *facepalm* seven times.

**75) We are never allowed to go to Mexico.**

**Me: **There was this sewer rat…and…you had to be there.

**76) Jeanette is allergic to honey.**

**Me: **Her whole face swells up. It is hilarious.

**Jeanette: **Is not!

**77) Dave you are an awesome songwriter but you suck at dancing.**

**Me: **It's the truth.

**Me: **And there goes my childhood.

**78) Disney Channel is banned.**

**Me: **I find it irritating.

**Theodore: **It is very educational.

**Me: ***uses sarcasm* And it also is real.

**Theodore: **Exactly!

**79) Alvin has the IQ of a sock.**

**Me: **No big words for him. Or long equations.

**80) Sadly the Hunger Games books are banned.**

**Me:** Theo and Ellie found the first book and read all the death parts.


	5. Cartwheels and Skateboards

**A/N Here's rules 81-100! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks,**

**81) We are not allowed to have any more pets.**

**Me: I don't see why.**

**Dave: Because we can barely handle Alvin. Besides you have a dog.**

**Me: How about a bird. Oh! How about a bat!**

**Dave: …No…**

**Me: A rabbit?**

**Dave: No.**

**Me: A cat?**

**Dave: Are you serious?**

**82) Toby is banned from GameStop.**

**Me: He wouldn't stop playing with the X-Boxes, PlayStations, and the DSIs.**

**Toby: I need them!**

**83) Chucky movies are banned.**

**Me: They scare Theodore and Ellie.**

**Alvin: What babies!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Alvin, I know about that time you screamed during "Seed of Chucky".**

**84) Alvin, I am not the human version of Jeanette.**

**Me: Even though we both have glasses, wear are hair up, and have an IQ higher than two socks.**

**Alvin: My point exactly.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**85) Making parodies of song are banned.**

**Me: Even though they are totally fun.**

**86) Don't be surprised if you see a cop at the door at 1:37 in the morning.**

**Me: Like last week during Simon, Jeanette, and I's Harry Potter movie marathon.**

**(Last Week, 1:37 A.M.)**

**Simon: Don't do it Draco…**

**Me: …Snape don't kill him…**

**Jeanette: …And, Dumbledore's dead.**

**Me: *hears knock on door* I got it! *opens door, sees cop* May I help you?**

**Cop: Do you know this chipmunk *holds up Alvin* he claims you're his cousin.**

**Alvin: *gives sheepish smile* He he, hi.**

**Me: *groans* Yes. What did he do this time?**

**Cop: We found him egging Ian Hawk's mansion.**

**Me: Seriously Alvin, just when became "Uncle Ian" again.**

**Alvin: Yeah…**

**87) Don't freak out if you here one of singing a song out of nowhere.**

**Me: It helps us relax.**

**Toby: *starts singing* Frosty the snowman wa-*gets cut off8**

**Brittany: It'd not munkin' Christmas Tobster. *throws pineapple***

**Alvin: *in shower* Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer…**

**Brittany: *starts having a laughing fit***

**Me: Everybody wants to be a cat. Everybody wants to be a cat.**

**Brittany: T_T**

**88) Pokémon card games are forever banned.**

**Me: After a while it starts to get realistic.**

**89) Don't underestimate Toby's athletic ability.**

**Me: He can sprint 10 yards faster than you can say cartwheel.**

**90) Eleanor and Theodore are banned from the supermarket.**

**Me: They don't get the concept of buying the food.**

**Simon: Now Theodore if you go to the supermarket and want to get granola bars what do you do?**

**Theodore: Walk out of the door.**

**Simon: …No…**

**91) Jeanette and Simon are not allowed to help with homework.**

**Me: Dave got suspicious after Alvin and Brittany got straight A's on their report cards.**

**Alvin: It was not suspicious.**

**Me: Coming from a straight D student.**

**92) Brittany doesn't steal Dave's credit cards.**

**Me: Let someone else have a turn!**

**Dave: What?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**93) Skateboards are banned.**

**Me: Yeah, uh Alvin, Eleanor, Toby, and I broke some bones.**

**Toby: Wee! *hits mailbox***

**Me: Ooh that's going to heart in the morning.**

**94) We shall not celebrate April fool's Day.**

**Me: To sum it up, rabid monkeys.**

**Eleanor: *rocking back and forth* Please don't bite me Mister Monkey.**

**95) When in doubt don't dance.**

**Me: It will cause you much pain.**

**96) Playing football is banned.**

**Me: They take away the football when you kick.**

**Simon: *outside* AUGH!**

**Alvin: *outside* Mwhahahahahahaha.**

**97) We are not allowed to shop at Areopostale.**

**Me: Long story short Brittany and some girl got into a tussle over a shirt.**

**Jeanette: That was entertaining.**

**98) Don't go to Pet Smart with the Chipmunks and Chipettes.**

**Me: The employees tried to buy them off of Dave. O.o**

**99) We are not allowed to go to parties.**

**Me: Alvin will burn down the building and Brittany will do anything for attention. I mean anything.**

**Brittany: Gee I didn't think they would…**

**Me: Don't talk about it!**

**100) Nyan cat is banned.**

**Me: They just keep repeating nyan, nyan, nyan.**

**Alvin: Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan.**


	6. Selena Gomez and Pain

**A/N Hiya I am back once again. These chapters will be done by Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette. The next chapter will be done by Theodore, Eleanor, Toby, and I.**

**I would like to thank Randomunk for Rule #101.**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Enjoy.**

****

**Alvin's Rules**

**101) Hide the "Flaming Chainsaw of Ultimate DOOM!"**

**Me: Do I need to say more?**

**Dave: Where did you find it!**

**Me: Oh, nowhere.**

**102) Please don't text Sarah and Dave in tex**

**Me: It annoys the munk out of Sarah and it gives Dave a headache.**

**Sarah: Augh! *grabs head* Augh! The horror!**

**Me: What?**

**Sarah: Brittany just texted me! *hands phone to me***

**Me: It says: Hey gurl wat sup? C u l8tr. TTYL!**

**Sarah: Brittany is dead to me! *runs out screaming***

**103) We are not allowed on fanfiction.**

**Me: I just don't know why.**

**Sarah: *rolls eyes* One day I accidently left on an AlvinXJeanette on and four certain chipmunks read it. I've never seen Brittany so mad.**

**Me: Simon was even madder.**

**104) No touching my guitar.**

**Me: I'll go all Fruit Ninja on you!**

**105) Speaking of Fruit Ninja we are not to play a real life version of it.**

**Me: Did you know knives are dangerous?**

**Brittany's Rules**

**106) We have banned a lot of songs.**

**Me: The following songs are banned; Friday by Rebecca Black (Hehe, that's my fault)**

**Poker Face by Lady Gaga (Oh, Toby…)**

**Help! By The Beatles (Sarah's fault)**

**Firework by Katy Perry (Uh…Dave's fault)**

**Replay by Iyaz (Alvin's fault)**

**My First Kiss by 3oh!3 Feat. Ke$Ha (Alvin again)**

**Hey, Soul Sister by Train (All of us…)**

**107) If you want to live stay out of Toby's room if you cherish your life.**

**Me: Even magic couldn't clean his room…**

**Toby: It's not that messy.**

**Me: You know Lucky, our dog.**

**Toby: Yeah…**

**Me: The last time I saw was three weeks ago walking into your room.**

**Toby: You must be talking about someone else.**

**108) If you need fashion advice come to me.**

**Me: I know everything there is to know about fashion.**

**Sarah: You can't even sew a simple sock.**

**Me: Yes I can. I made those dresses for salsa night.**

**Sarah: That was Eleanor…**

**Me: Uh, the flower bikinis?**

**Sarah: …Jeanette…**

**109) We are banned from Hollister.**

**Me: Once again someone got into a tussle over a shirt.**

**Eleanor: That was you.**

**Brittany: No!**

**Jeanette: We taped it and put it on YouTube.**

**Brittany: You did what?**

**Jeanette: It has almost 500,000 views.**

**110: We are now banned from uploading videos on YouTube.**

**Me: Ellie…Jean…**

**Eleanor and Jeanette: You're no fun.**

**Simon's Rules**

**111) Food is meant to be eaten sitting at a table.**

**Me: Sarah…**

**Sarah: *eating meatball on fork* What?*meatball falls off fork* Darn.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**112) Brittany is never allowed to meet Selena Gomez.**

**Me: It's a long story.**

**Brittany: That filthy little…**

**Me: Brittany!**

**Brittany: I was only going to say fruit punch.**

**Me: Fruit punch?**

**113) We are not allowed to watch The Simpsons.**

**Me: As Dave says clean minds.**

**114) Halloween is not meant to be spent terrorizing second graders.**

**Me: Let's just say Alvin and Sarah had a little run in with the cops.**

**Alvin: It was so worth it!**

**Sarah: Yeah! We got twice the amount of candy we got last year *high fives Alvin*.**

**Me: Oh brother…and cousin.**

**115) It it's not polite to ask Aunt Jackie if you can borrow her wheel chair and ride down the stairs.**

**Me: It brings back bad memories.**

**Jeanette**

**116) We are not allowed to use glue.**

**Me: Did you know that glue in a mouse trap is bad?**

**Toby: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry.**

**Me: As long as it takes for Theo's broken back to heal.**

**117) Rat poison should also never be used in this house.**

**Me: T-T**

**Claire: *gives sheepish smile* The mice were very annoying.**

**Me: Well you could have told us you were using rat poison **_**before **_**half of were sent to the emergency room.**

**118) Exterminators should never be called.**

**Me: I really hate this family.**

**Sarah: I didn't think he would go after you guys!**

**119) This family is **_**very**_** forgetful.**

**Me: *shakes head***

**Dave: Your never let all those incidents go will you?**

**Me: Never…**

**120) This family can be really stupid.**

**Me: It's true.**

**Sarah: Okay that's no more rule writing for you *takes away laptop*.**

_**That's it for this chapter tune in next time for more. Remember to send in your rules and I will surely give you credit. **_


	7. Animaniacs and Ducks

_**Hola people! Here's another installment of Wheel of Fortune.**_

_**Simon: Not to interrupt your fun, but this Sarah's Declassified Seville Family Survival Guide.**_

_**Jeanette: Have you been watching T.V. with Aunt Jackie AGAIN?**_

_**Maybe…**_

_**Simon: Sarah (Golden Quintet) does not own us (AATC & The Chipettes). If she did own us my name would probably be a Mine Turtle.**_

_**Jeanette: Remember to send in our own rules and she will totally give you credit.**_

_**God I hope they stopped their talking. Anyway these rules will be by Eleanor, Theodore, Toby, and me.**_

**Eleanor**

**121) Toby is not allowed to touch the knives.**

**Me: Remember how Alvin mentioned real life Fruit Ninja? Yep.**

**122) Just because us chipmunks can talk, doesn't mean we will translate what other animals say.**

**Me: It's annoying.**

**Sarah: *comes in carrying a bat* Ellie this bat keeps making noises! What is it saying?**

**Me: It saying "Someone please get this idiot away from me."**

**Sarah: Meanie.**

**Bat: *bat noises***

**Alvin: *walks by* I know, right?**

**Sarah: T_T**

**123) We are banned from Target.**

**Me: Shopping cart crash.**

**Claire: This is why I do all my shopping online.**

**124) We are not allowed to go to Madagascar ever again.**

**Me: Someone let a loin, a hippo, a zebra, a giraffe, a few lemurs, and a few penguins. Do you see where I'm going with this?**

**Toby: I didn't think they were going to maul someone!**

**125) Please do not believe movies are real.**

**Me: It's for everyone's safety.**

**Theodore**

**126) Never get in the way of Alvin and Sarah's Animaniacs.**

**Me: It ends with a whopping on your bottom.**

**Alvin: Slappy Squirrel is my favorite character. Dynamite is the answer to everything.**

**Sarah: I love Yakko. Uh…a little help?**

**Me: *groan***

**Alvin: You didn't just groan, did you?**

**127) Toaster waffles rule!**

**Me: I speak for the waffles.**

**128) You shall not sing about nonsense.**

**Me: It's not really a rule we still do it.**

**Brittany: *doing macarana* Heyyyy Macadamia!**

**Toby: A quake, a quake.**

**The house begins to shake.**

**You're bouncing cross the floor**

**And watch all your dishes brake.**

**Jeanette: *annoyed look* Yeah, I'm not sing Theo.**

**129) We are not allowed to play dodge ball at school anymore.**

**Me: In fact we are not allowed to play it anywhere.**

**Simon: No duh! I broke seventeen pairs of glasses in nine months.**

**130) Clowns are banned.**

**Me: Those things are creepy.**

**Toby**

**131) Learning songs are very useful for some people in this house.**

**Me: Very useful.**

**Brittany: *trying to memorize the 50 states and capitals* **

**Baton Rouge, Louisiana; Indianapolis, Indiana  
>And Columbus is the capital of Ohio<br>There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana  
>Then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho.<strong>

**Me: See…**

**132) Wii bowling is banned.**

**Me: Anyone on remember movie two.**

**133) Chipmunks are not squirrels.**

**Me: It's always the strangers that have to learn it the hard way,**

**(7 hours ago)**

**Stranger: *walking down street passes by chipmunks and chipettes with kid* Look Billy a flock of squirrels!**

**Eleanor: A flock?**

**Jeanette and Simon: Squirrels?**

**Theodore: Billy? *gets strange looks***

**Brittany: Oh no, he didn't! *attacks man with Alvin***

**134) No playing with fire.**

**Me: I didn't think this one was a major problem.**

**135) When angry Brittany gets all loco.**

**Me: So very tr-Augh! *starts being clawed by Brittany***

**Sarah: Yeah, I should probably take the laptop before things get nasty. *takes laptop***

**Sarah**

**136) Never make Brittany mad.**

**Me: Stupid, stupid, stupid Toby.**

**137) We may are not allowed to go to Sea World.**

**Me: Let's just say Alvin provoked Shamu.**

**Alvin: I didn't think she would eat me!**

**Me: Pfft. You saw it coming, doorknob.**

**Alvin: I love you too, cousin.**

**138) Never smell Toby's shoes.**

**Me: I Theo once. Poor guy couldn't smell for weeks.**

**Toby: Stay out of my room!**

**Me: When will you get a job, move out, marry, and have kids?**

**Toby: Uh…**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Toby: What does this have to do with my shoes?**

**Me: Multiplication its fun and it's easy.**

**139) Randomness is a very useful distraction.**

**Me: It also gets you out of trouble.**

**Dave: Sarah, did you eat my sandwich?**

**Me: I am your sandwich.**

**Dave: *blinks***

**Me: Quack!**

**Alvin: I was just about to say that.**

**Me: Are you serious?**

**Alvin: Totally.**

**Me: Oh that's spooky.**

**Alvin: We are so in sync.**

**Dave: I thought asdf movies were banned.**

**Simon: She's just stalling so she can think of the next rule.**

**140) Cliff diving is banned.**

**Me: Never do recreation that is in Twilight.**

**Jeanette: That girl is loco.**

_**Well this chapter is over. I do not own Animaniacs. **_

_**I like italics.**_


	8. Singalongs and Basketballs

_**Estou de volta todo mundo! Quem perdeu-me?**_

_**Alvin: Question: I'm back! Who missed me?**_

_**Answer: No one.**_

_**Meanie. How do you know Portuguese?**_

_**Brittany: Remember to send in rules. **_

_**You are so pushy.**_

_**Thank you AllyAustin Fan for rules 141-143, Dianne for 144, and Jamie Grace Sweetwater for 145-147 and 149-151**_

_**Alvin: They caused her to go into a laughing coma. Please send in rules I want to see how long she can be in a coma.**_

_**Hehehehe!**_

_**Brittany: There she goes again.**_

**141) Hair curlers are not allowed!**

**Me: Brittany and Alvin had gotten into the biggest fight, and the first thing he chucks is her hair curler/iron. Poor Theodore was just walking by when he GOT BURNED! Literally.**

**Alvin: Hee, hee, um, sorry Theo!**

**Theodore: Sorry ain't gonna cut it. People thought I had sunburn IN THE WINTER!**

**Me: If it makes you feel better that happened to me once.**

**Theodore: Really?**

**Me: Munk no.**

**142) Don't remind Alvin the time he forgot to come to the 'West Eastman against the bands' because of that stupid football game. Brittany once brought it up because he was annoying her, and he started to bawl like a baby, according to what she said.**

**Me: I was sent out TEN TIMES to buy more Kleenexes!**

**143) Never ask Dave how work is going!**

**Me: He'll always go on rant mode!**

**Eleanor: You just HAD to ask him.**

**Theodore: Dinnertime was literally two hours! I missed Meerkat Manor!**

**Me: Sorry! Geesh!**

**144) Animaniacs is forever banned from the Seville household!**

**Me: *sniff* Alvin *sniff* Simon you *sob* finish this! *runs out of room on a swearing rampage***

**Me (Simon): *sigh***

**Alvin: *walks up to Brittany* Helloooooooo Nurse!**

**Brittany: *slaps Alvin***

**Dave: Alvinnnnn!**

**145) Chuck E. Cheese is band.**

**Me: Alvin blew up five of the arcade games.**

**Alvin: What! It didn't say you couldn't use the air hockey pock as a coin!**

**Jeanette: You BROKE the coin slot, Alvin...**

**Alvin: …**

**146) No watching Star Wars!**

**Me: Theodore almost lost an eye from Alvin's little 'light savor'**

**Alvin: Come on! It wasn't that bad!**

**Toby: You were using a KNIFE, Alvin. .**

**147) Never leave a blender top open.**

**Me: You'll have to clean it up.**

**Jeanette: But you smelled like strawberries and bananas for the rest of the week!**

**Me: Yeah...**

**148) Do not underestimate Sarah's talents.**

**Me: She can also break a jaw…not that she has tried…**

**Sarah: United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama**  
><strong>Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,<strong>  
><strong>Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean<strong>  
><strong>Greenland, El Salvador too.<strong>  
><strong>Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela<strong>  
><strong>Honduras, Guyana, and still,<strong>  
><strong>Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina<strong>  
><strong>And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.<strong>  
><strong>Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda<strong>  
><strong>Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,<strong>  
><strong>Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam<strong>  
><strong>And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam.<strong>

**Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland**  
><strong>And Germany now one piece,<strong>  
><strong>Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia<strong>  
><strong>Italy, Turkey, and Greece.<strong>  
><strong>Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania<strong>  
><strong>Ireland, Russia, Oman,<strong>  
><strong>Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia<strong>  
><strong>Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.<strong>  
><strong>There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan<strong>  
><strong>Both Yemen's, Kuwait, and Bahrain,<strong>  
><strong>The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal<strong>  
><strong>France, England, Denmark, and Spain.<strong>

**India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan**  
><strong>Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,<strong>  
><strong>Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia)<strong>  
><strong>And China, Korea, Japan.<strong>  
><strong>Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia<strong>  
><strong>The Philippine Islands, Taiwan,<strong>  
><strong>Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand<strong>  
><strong>Then Borneo, and Vietnam.<strong>  
><strong>Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola<strong>  
><strong>Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana,<strong>  
><strong>Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia<strong>  
><strong>Guinea, Algeria, Ghana.<strong>

**Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo**  
><strong>The Spanish Sahara is gone,<strong>  
><strong>Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia<strong>  
><strong>Egypt, Benin, and Gabon.<strong>  
><strong>Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali<strong>  
><strong>Sierra Leone, and Algiers,<strong>  
><strong>Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya<strong>  
><strong>Cameroon, Congo, Zaire.<strong>  
><strong>Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar<strong>  
><strong>Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman,<strong>  
><strong>Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia...<strong>  
><strong>Crete, Mauritania<strong>  
><strong>Then Transylvania,<strong>  
><strong>Monaco, Liechtenstein<strong>  
><strong>Malta, and Palestine,<strong>  
><strong>Fiji, Australia, Sudan<strong>

**Me: Someone is feeling better.**

**Me (Sarah): Yeah, but it is part of the plan.**

**Simon: ?**

**Toby, Eleanor, and Theodore: *holding up scores that say 10, 10, and 9.3(Theodore)***

**149) Never tease Simon about Jeanette.**

**Me: Worst day of my life...**

**150) Wear headphones when Dave is talking to you!**

**Me: It helps, a lot, like seriously, a whole bunch.**

**Dave: Alvin have you cleaned your room yet?**

**Alvin: *wearing headphones* La-la-la!**

**151) Don't go swimming with Alvin.**

**Me: Take it away Britt.**

**Brittany: Seriously! Don't! He peed in the pool last time we went! And the pool SHUT down!**

**Alvin: It wasn't that bad!**

**Me: We got a visit from the FBI. T_T**

**152) Make sure the bathroom door is closed, Alvin and Brittany will entertain you! :D**

**Me: *locks door to bathroom,***

**Brittany: *Banging on door* OPEN UP! I HAVE TO SHOWER!**

**Alvin: IT'S MY TURN! YOU'LL TAKE FOREVER!**

**Brittany: WHO ASKED YOU!**

**Alvin: I WAS HERE FIRST!**

**Brittany: SURE!**

**Alvin: !**

**Jeanette: *Sitting by the door, with popcorn* MUNK FIGHT!**

**Me: Jeanette!**

**Jeanette: It is not every day you see to idiots kill each other.**

**152) Never go on a road trip with us Seville's.**

**Me: They get really annoying.**

**Two Summers Ago**

**Brittany: Dave I'm bored!**

**Dave: We'll stop for lunch in a few minutes!**

**Alvin: I'm mad, I'm mad I'm really, really, really mad. You poked me with your elbow in my side!**

**Me: No I didn't!**

**Alvin: Yes you did!**

**Me: Nuh-uh!**

**Alvin: You did and I'm just a little chipmunk. You're lying; don't deny it**

**Me: Oh, I'm gonna hit you!**

**Alvin: Yeah, just try it!**

**Dave: Will both of you be quiet 'cause we're driving in a car!**

**Alvin: Ow! She hit me!**

**Me: Ow! He bit me!**

**Alvin: She said she's gonna "get me"!**

**Me: No I didn't!**

**Alvin: Yes you did!**

**Dave: Alright that's it; now I forbid either one of you to say another word!**

**Theodore: Are we there yet? I'm tired. I'm hungry. How far? My nose is snotty, need to move my body, gotta use the potty better stop the car.**

**Alvin: Stop it!**

**Me: No, you stop it!**

**Dave: Why can't you both just drop it?**

**Alvin: Well, she started it!**

**Me: Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh.**

**Alvin: Na-ah!**

**Me: Uh-uh!**

**Alvin: It's your fault!**

**Me: No it's not. Your leg is in my spot!**

**Dave: Sarah you be quiet and that goes for you too, Alvin!**

**Brittany: Why didn't I ride in Tobster's car?**

**Eleanor: Why does everything have to do with Anamaniacs?**

**153) It is a good idea to write down important things down in this house.**

**Me: Simon, Jeanette, and I call it the blackmail file.**

**154) Air Hockey is banned.**

**Me: This one has nothing to do with the human in this house.**

**Simon: *on air hockey puck* Whee!**

**Me: I bet ten bucks he got into my powerade and sugary cereal stash. Smart-**

**Jeanette: Sarah!**

**Me: I was gonna say smarty pants!**

**155) It is hard to make Jeanette believe you.**

**Me: ;D**

**Jeanette: :(**

**Me: Why are we making faces?**

**156) Annoying Orange is banned.**

**Me: Take it away Toby…**

**Toby: Hey Sarah, hey Sarah! Can you do this? *sticks out tongue* Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah.**

**157) Fred is also banned.**

**Me: …**

**158) The Twilight series is banned.**

**Me: I hate it and it's stupid.**

**Brittany: I love it!**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm afraid one day you'll jump of a cliff because Alvin broke up with you.**

**159) Chubby Bunny is banned.**

**Me: Simon and I choked around 8, Toby 2(pathetic), Ellie, Theo, and Jeanette 7, and Alvin and Brittany 17.**

**Eleanor: We caught it on video. America's Funniest Home Videos here we come!**

**160) Basketball is banned.**

**Me: Four words; basketball to the face.**

**141) Anamaniacs is only banned if it is in inappropriate terms.**

**Me: I'm happy.**

**Simon: that can't be allowed.**

**Me: I found a loophole.**

**Simon: You are gonna be a good lawyer on day.**

_**I don't own Anamaniacs.**_

_**Or the songs.**_

_**Yeah, no more Anamaniacs. If I do anymore, this will turn into a crossover. Or I might start doing the Wheel of Mortality. Turn, turn, turn.**_

_**Good night everybody!**_

_**A/N This chapter has been edited.**_


	9. Caramel and Bruce Lee

_**Ciao io sono tornato con un altro non-inglesi saluto.**_

_**Theodore: Translation: I'm back with another non-English greeting.**_

_**God why must you guys interrupt me all the time?**_

_**Eleanor: Because you love us!**_

_**Meh.**_

_**Theodore: Golden Quintet does not own us.**_

_**I have a name. Jeez. **_

_**Eleanor: Keep it up and I'll drink all the energy drinks we have.**_

_**Please don't. Anyway remember to send in your rules and I'll give you credit. Thanks Randomunk for rule for.**_

**161) The "Warp-Zone Generator of Teleport-y Mayhem" is only to use for traveling purposes.**

**Me: Err, Toby can you explain this one?**

**Toby: *rolls eyes* For example meeting Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**162) Never ask questions that will anger Brittany.**

**Me: Like this.**

**Simon: Hey Brittany who sings this song *turns on Jar of Hearts*.**

**Brittany: WHAT? *starts chasing Simon***

**Simon: You owe me so much.**

**163: If you stay at our house don't take a shower here.**

**Me: Well one a lot of living beings take showers at 5:45 in the morning and have small blatters.**

**Alvin: POTTY EMERGANCY!**

**Me: Wait Brittany is in-*hears flush the scream* the shower!**

**Jeanette: We aren't supposed to quote *censor* anymore.**

**Me: Hushies Jeanie, I can't put down the name. I promised myself and the readers.**

**Alvin: Wait you actually put these online.**

**Me: Yep! So the whole world knows that you went to the bathroom.**

**164) Always be yourself in this house.**

**Me: You aren't going to be embarrassing yourself.**

**Toby: *rides by on unicycle* Whee! *falls off unicycle* Ow…**

**165) Do not quote the Bible.**

**Me: Watch this.**

**Dave: Alvin, where is Theo?**

**Alvin: Am I thy brother's keeper?**

**God: Yes.**

**Me: O.o**

**166) We aren't allowed to meet the Olsen Twins.**

**Me: Dave says that aren't good role models.**

**Brittany: Yeah, right.**

**Me: *sarcasm* You got it dude.**

**167) Jessie is banned.**

**Me: Sorry if I offend you, but I find it annoying.**

**Eleanor: What?*starts attacking me***

**168) Never offend Eleanor.**

**Me: There is a reason she's Britt's sis.**

**Eleanor and Brittany: WHAT? *attacks me***

**169) First aid kits are very useful.**

**Me: I don't think this, needs to be explained.**

**170) Scooby-Doo is banned.**

**Me: Some people are scaredy-cats.**

**Toby: Scary monsters! *runs out of room***

**171) Enter the Dragon is banned.**

**Me: *sigh* Bruce Lee was so good.**

**Alvin: Sorry! I didn't think Jean would fall down the stairs and break her nose.**

**172) The Karate Kid is also banned.**

**Me: Alvin gets too many ideas that hurt someone.**

**173) Bologna is banned.**

**Me: So is Spam. Bleck I hate those meats.**

**Theodore: Here Sarah, I made you a sandwich.**

**Me: Thanks!*takes bite and spits it out* Baloney!**

**174) Mary Poppins is banned.**

**Me: A chipmunk can take in so much song.**

**Simon: I can't take it anymore! *jumps on my face***

**Me: Love you too, Si!**

**175) Always remember to brush your teeth kids.**

**Me: If you had as many cavities as Alvin does.**

**Alvin: My teeth hurt…**

**Me: 4 out of 5 dentist say eating a whole thing of caramel is not good for you.**

**Alvin: What about the fifth one?**

**Me: He got fired.**

**176) Dolphin Tail is banned.**

**Me: Someone always floods the house with tears.**

**Dave: INCOMING!*door bursts open with water***

**Me: Arms don't fail me now!**

**177) KEEPING A PERSONS COMPUTER ON CAPLOCK IS NOT FUNNY!**

**ME: ALVINNN!**

**178) This family is awesome.**

**Me: I speak truth.**

**Claire: Group hug!**

**179) Brittany is allergic to hazel nut.**

**Me: I wish I never gave her that piece of chocolate.**

**Jeanette: She ripped it out of your hands.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**180) We are never allowed to visit Japan.**

**Me: Let's just say translation gone wrong.**

_**Bye guys!**_


	10. Sonic and Nutella

_**A/N Hallo Jungs, ich bin wieder für ein anderes Kapitel.**_

_**Simon: Why must you introduce yourself in a different language?**_

_**Es ist, weil die Leser den ganzen Spaß suchen diese auf Google Translate erhalten.**_

_**Jeanette: Please ignore her. She was dropped on her head as a baby…a lot…**_

_**Simon: Anyway remember to share your rules because she will give credit.**_

_**Jeanette: Thank you simonettefan and Randomunk for rules 181-188 and 189.**_

_**Please stop talking…Anyway guys I have an important rule for sending in rules. Don't you just love Google Translate?**_

**181) Pepper spray is not allowed.**

**Me: Alvin...**

**182) No antiques!**

**Me: I thought it would be cool to look there though.**

**Toby: I was gonna buy Dave more robots! **

**Me: Go by yourself next time!**

**Toby: I couldn't pass up Alvin's puppy eyes...**

**Me: Well you could have at least said no when Alvin wanted the BB gun.**

**Alvin: It was worth it! :D**

**183) Brittany is not allowed to go on blind dates.**

**Me: Ahem, Britt?**

**Brittany: Let's just say I got paired with someone who thought they were Spiderman...**

**184) State Fair is band.**

**Me: It was not fun to carry back Theodore AT ALL!**

**Theodore: And I'm still trying to burn it off...But I couldn't resist! They were giving out free samples! FREE!**

**Eleanor: He tried his best...**

**Me: Yes, but a 30 pound munk is not healthy. You could have had the same fate as 40 pound cat, Meow. Meow, rest in peace, America misses you.**

**185) Alvin is not allowed to think of something clever.**

**Me: Dave thought the house was on fire.**

**Simon: We probably would have died from all the smoke.**

**186) Alvin is not allowed to go on the internet!**

**Me: Jeanette found Alvin trying to hack on a BARBIE website...**

**Jeanette: Also he successfully hacked onto your FanFiction account.**

**187) No 'mint spray' or 'breath fresheners'.**

**Me: I think Uncle Davie remembers this...**

**Theodore: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

**188) We are band from the zoo.**

**Me: Thanks to Alvin! I found him 'flirting' with one of the lemurs! I'll never be able to see monkeys do cartwheels or have a non scared childhood.**

**Brittany: Why would he do this to moi?*runs out of room sobbing***

**Me: She hasn't gotten over it yet…**

**189) Doctor Eggman AND Eggman Nega are banned ,but Sonic and his friends are still allowed to come over.**

**Me: Toby Stop hacking onto my computer!**

**Toby: Yo Sonic! Long time no see!**

**Sarah: Who are you talking to?**

**190) Rescue 911 is not to be watched in this house.**

**Me: Burnt flesh scares Ellie and Theo. Stabbed and kobobed people scare Toby.**

**Alvin: Wimps!**

**Me: That's-You know I actually agree with you for once.**

**Alvin: That means a lot cous'.**

**191) Don't get into stupid fights.**

**Me: They get really stupid. You know I'm in the mood for a frap.**

**Eleanor: Its milkshake.**

**Me: Maybe here.**

**Eleanor: Next thing you know you'll be calling a sandwich a…**

**Me: Sub?**

**Eleanor: Cellar!**

**Me: Basement!**

**Eleanor: Galoshes!**

**Me: Rain boots!**

**Eleanor: Augh! *runs from room***

**192) The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars is banned.**

**Me: Well…**

**Alvin: I'm the fr-*gets interrupted***

**Me: SHUT UP! Dave will hear you.**

**193) Telling someone to shut up is nit nice.**

**Me: T_T Hmph.**

**194) We are not allowed to milk cows or goats.**

**Me: Let's just say Alvin got stepped on repeatedly.**

**195) Super high fives are banned.**

**Me: I got stuck in a redwood tree and Toby ended up in Death Valley.**

**Toby: Super high five?**

**Me: Noooooo-Okay!**

**196) We can't visit Egypt.**

**Me: The Chipmunks and Chipettes broke into some sacred pyramids.**

**Simon: It was for scientific purposes.**

**Jeanette: It was!**

**Me: Dave couldn't look at you two for days.**

**197) Adventure Time fist bumps are banned.**

**Me: Toby was in a low ceiling and…yeah, broken fist.**

**198) We might as well just ban copying things from Adventure time.**

**Me: Toby and I always learn the hard way.**

**199) The munks are not secret agents from the O.W.C.A.**

**Me: Trust me they aren't.**

**Brittany: *running away* I'm not Agent Brittany!**

**Me: Uh…**

**200) Simon is highly allergic to Nutella.**

**Me: His face almost represents a beehive.**

**Simon: It's not funny!**

**Me: Is to! Hehehe!**

_**200 rules!**_

_**Now for this very important message**_

_**If you send in rules I would prefer them not to have swears, slash, inappropriate subjects, etc. I really don't want to say swears especially not write them, I could get in trouble with my parents. I'm not pointing fingers, but there are going to be people who do this. I hope I'm not upsetting anyone.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	11. Asprin and Memes

_**Hey my little muffins. I'm here again!**_

_**Alvin: Dude they ain't muffins.**_

_**:(**_

_**Brittany: Anyway Sarah does not own us what so ever.**_

_**Alvin: We would all like to thank Randomunk for rule 201, IjustcametosayHELLO for 202-204, for 205, anon for 206 and 207, and SimonetteRox13 for 208**_

_**I alsoooo would like to thank everyone who has left positive comments.**_

_**Brittany: Remember to send in your own rules and she will give you credit.**_

_**Well it's Summer so I'll be posting more rules! *press applause button***_

**201) Sonic is REAL!**

**Me: Yeah...Toby was right.  
><strong> 

**Alvin: AND Ryan is in ,and I kicked Egghead's butt, LIKE A BOSS!  
><strong> 

**Cream: Sounds like it.  
><strong> 

**Me: Awwww she's cute.*snuggles Cream***

**2O2) Nuts are banned**

**Sarah: Let's just say Alvin didn't see the nutcracker and put the nut inside it and yelled," That's how I feel about you when I lived in the forest!"**

**Simon: Yep Alvin did hate the nuts in the tree**

**Theo: I was going to that nut**

**Alvin:*just coming in* What are you guys doing?*read this* Sarah what the, I never harmed a nut.**

**Brittany: Yeah sure…we all saw it even Toby and Claire**

**Alvin: No she didn't**

**Claire: Yes I did**

**Alvin: *runs out***

**203) You may not call Brittany Katniss and Alvin Peeta.**

**Sarah: One time I did call them that and that's why I got this *shows a humongous scar* yup Alvingator did that and Brittanydile did this *holds up torn up dress* I didn't think she would harm it because she loved it!**

**204) You may not watch Camp Rock**

**Brittany: Too cool for you!**

**Alvin: I gotta find you!**

**Theo: Hasta La Vista!**

**Me: Can you guys shut up?**

**Jeanette: This me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now gonna let the light shine on me!**

**Simon: Not you too! At least Eleanor's not singing**

**Eleanor: *comes in* Come as you are, you're a superstar the worlds in your pocket and you know it**

**Simon: Oh no!*facepalm***

**Sarah: This is why you're my favorite cousin. You are the only sane one.**

**205) You are not allowed to talk to Simon and Jeanette about their relationship.**

**Me: Sibear never blushed so hard! I also never saw Jeaniefish stand so frozen like.**

**Simon: *walks in* Hey Sarah!**

**Me: So Sibear what are you and Jeaniefish doing for your D-A-T-E!**

**Simon: *blushes as red as blood***

**Me: *takes Simon's temperature* Whoa! 103! New record!**

**206) We are not allowed into the toy shop any more. **

**Me: Let's just say some certain munk and ette stayed there after it closed and hid as stuffed chipmunks till it closed. We didn't know they were gone until the next day and when we got there the place was trashed**

**Toby: It's really sad when you don't notice these things.**

**207) Never let chipmunks watch videos. **

**Me they get obsessed with them. **

**Alvin: Boy let me tell you I sure do love cheese balls! **

**Me: Alvin WTM! *goes into Theodore's closet for no reason whatsoever* **

**Theodore: Hey, hey, hey what did I tell you about coming in my closet? **

**Me: Theodore, please don't kill me! **

**Alvin: Munk you I can eat all those cheese balls! **

**Me: No rest!**

**Dave: Well this conversation was random.**

**208) Theo, I know you like the show, but PLEASE don't pretend to be Dez. (from Austin and Ally)**

**Me: I've caught Theoraffe swinging on a vine… SEVERAL times…**

**Simon: And all it resulted in was a trip to the doctor's office.**

**Theodore: *Swings in on a vine* WooHoo! *Slips and crashes* Ow…**

**Simon and I: *facepalm***

**209) Call me by Carly Rae Jepsen is banned.**

**Me: Even though it so much fun to sing!**

**Nico:****Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**

**Me: It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**

**Nico: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**

**Me: And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?**

**Nico: That was fun!**

**Me: Yes, but why are you in my house?**

**210) Nico is not allowed to barge into our house.**

**Me: It happens so many times…**

**Nico: I'm home everyone!**

**Me: Dude this is MY HOUSE! Y U NO LEAVE?**

**211) We may not watch Everybody Loves Raymond.**

**Me: We started to figure out what some of the jokes mean.**

**212) We are not allowed to watch Sister Wives.**

**Me: Dave hates it, I hate it, Eleanphant hates, Tony hawk hates it…**

**Toby: Huh?**

**Me: Oh, Toaster…**

**Toby: It's Tobster.**

**213) No cute nicknames.**

**Me: Party Poopers!**

**Alvin: Alvingator?**

**Brittany: Brittanydile?**

**Simon: Sibear?**

**Jeanette: Jeaniefish?**

**Theodore: Theoraffe?**

**Eleanor: Eleanphant?**

**Me: … Y U NO LIKE?**

**214) Memes are banned.**

**Me: Sigh…*has flash backs***

**2007**

_Me: *eating cereal* Five years from now you won't have a girlfriend._

_Alvin: Yeah, right!_

**2012**

_Alvin: Hey Sarah! Brittany said she'll be my girlfriend!_

_Me: *eating cereal* That's gre- *spits out cereal* Darn it!_

_Alvin: *laughing*_

**Me: We were seven!**

**215) SARAH CAN'T DANCE TO SAVE HER LIFE! Kjhcdcjg bfhjvndfkvhjgh**

**Me: ALVIN BRANDEN SEVILLE DO NOT TOUCH THE COMPUTER.**

**Alvin: Wow! *has flashback***

**A FEW MONTHES AGO**

_Me: *own floor being dragged by six chipmunks* NO YOU CAN'T MAKE DO BALLET!_

_Alvin: You look *snigger* great *snigger* in a tutu *snigger*._

_Simon: Ignore him you look fine._

_Jeanette: You look beautiful. If it helps you might not fall on your face._

_Brittany: You might just fall on your butt!_

**Me: T_T**

**216) The movie 27 Dresses is Banned.**

**Me: I honestly love. Though Claire's watched it 34 times this week.**

**Eleanor: I can't take it anymore! *runs out of room screaming***

**Me: The poor little soul.**

**217) ALVIN'S ALLERGIC TO ASPRIN!**

**Me: Payback! But seriously, his body turns into like a balloon.**

**Alvin: I have a headache! **

**Me: Deal with it.**

**218) If you need to tell someone a secret go to Theo.**

**Me: You can tell him anything.**

**Brittany: *whispering in Theodore's ear***

**Me: Brittany?**

**219) If you need local gossip go to Theo.**

**Me: Blackmail file is full.**

**Random Person: I thought he kept the secrets, secrets.**

**Me: I never said that!**

**220) Suing people is not acceptable.**

**Me: The people in this family…**

**Dave: IT WAS ONE TIME!**

_**Well this is the end of this chapter. *shuffles out awkwardly***_**  
><strong> 


	12. Love and Countrys

_**Helloooooooo everyone! **_

_**So…without further ado…Chapter 12! *crickets* Shoo! Shoo, crickets! Anyway remember to send in your rules and I'll give credit to you! I love exclamation points! Whee!**_

_**I'd like to thank Alvittany4ever who sent in 221-4(I've also been told to give Kuro R. Shimo credit), RossLynchLUVR for 225, and IjustcametosayHELLO for 226-7.**_

_**I do not own AATC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**221) If you ever HAPPEN to see Alvin and Brittany holding hands, staring into each other's eyes and grinning widely, DO NOT ask why.  
>Me: *rocking back and forth* The teeth... the claws... EVERYWHERE!<br>Simon: Poor cous'. Tsk, tsk, tsk.**

222) NEVER ask Brittany how she feels about Alvin. She will do TERRIBLE THINGS to you!  
>Me: *shudders* I was only teasing...<p>

223) For that matter, you shouldn't ever ask Alvin about Britt either!  
>Me: Basically same reason as above...<p>

224) Singing "Alvin and Brittany, sitting' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" within audible distance of either one of them is worse than death.  
>Theodore: Hey, where's Sarah?<br>Alvin: *Skips in with Brittany* We just locked Sarah in the basement!  
>Brittany: Oh yeah! *high-fives Alvin*<br>Theo: *sigh...*  
>Jeanette: *facepalm* She never learns...<br>1 hour later...  
>Me: Kay, I'm back. And they didn't JUST lock me in the basement, they duct-taped me to the wall, stuck a funnel in my mouth, and force-fed me 5 whole jars of peanut butter! I need something to drink. So, moving on to the next rule...<p>

**225)** **Watching Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked is banned.  
>Me: Simon started to think that Jeanette liked him better as Simone, so he began whacking his head on the wall a million times.<br>Simon: *bangs head on the wall* Come on!**

**Me: Little dude, you are going to get a concussion.  
>Jeanette: Simon! Stop it! I like you just the way you are. *gazes into his eyes awkwardly*<br>Simon: *gazes into her eyes awkwardly*  
>YouSarah: Okay...**

**226)** **Thanks and here are some more. No YouTube videos of "Is it Okay to Microwave This?" **

**Me: Alvin almost died when he tried to microwave dynamite. **

**Brittany: He came in the house burning in flames. **

**Theo: I burned the tip of my tail **

**Alvin: Who wants to microwave Brittany's Justin Bieber doll.**

**Brittany: What did you just say?**

**Alvin: Uh-oh. *runs out with the doll and Brittany chasing him***

**227) iCarly is banned.**

**Alvin: Simon is Freddie, Brittany is Carly, Jeannette is Sam, and Theo is Gibby, and I'm Brittany's (aka Carly's boyfriend) and Ellie-. **

**Me: Alvin what are you doing? *Alvin presses publish button***

**228) Love is a touchy topic in this house.**

**Me: It just is. *Toby walks in* Hey Tobster, how's Julie?**

**Toby: *starts sobbing***

**Me: Uhhh…**

**Theodore: For your information, Julie is on a six month vacation.**

**Me: I feel like a monster.**

**229) No juggling chipmunks.**

**Me: Trust me; it's not a good idea. Not that I've ever done that.**

**Dave: Sarah, why is Simon hiding in the corner of the ceiling.**

**Me: I wasn't juggling him; I just blurted out one of Simon's secrets out.**

**Simon: *in other room* Woah! *falls off ceiling***

**Me: I'll call the vet.**

**230) Interfering with Simon and Jeanette's love life is not nice.**

**Me: Though Alvin and I can't help it.**

**3 hours ago**

**Simon: *talking with Jeanette***

**Alvin:** **There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl  
>Me: Yes, you want her<br>Look at her, you know you do  
>It's possible she wants you, too<br>There is one way to ask her  
>It don't take a word<br>Not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl<strong>

Both of Us: Sing with me now  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh, my  
>Look at the boy too shy<br>He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Ain't that sad  
>Ain't it shame, too bad<br>You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<p>

You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

**Simon: You guys are the worst!**

**Jeanette: *to embarrassed to say anything***

**Me: He he *nervously*, hey Alvingator Sibear looks real angry like he wants to kill us.**

**Alvin: SCATTER!**

**231) Don't anger Simon.**

**Me: Alvin and I are currently hiding in Guam.**

**Simon: Ah ha! I'll be there in a few hours.**

**Me: Computer hacker!**

**232) Never go on vacations with the munks and ettes.**

**Me: 1) Most of the time we get banned from the country/city. 2) Hours of songs can get to you.**

**Dave: Okay we have a world tour coming up and…**

**Me: NO! I'M NOT GOING!**

**Dave: Then you can go with Toby to visit Julie in Peru.**

**234) No video games above the rating of T.**

**Me: Well… Alvin has been having nightmares ever since he played video games with Toby.**

**Alvin: ZOMBIE GANGS! AHHH!**

**235) Teletubbies are banned.**

**Me: The one day I get a babysitting job.**

**Theodore: I have a headache with PBS Kids written all over it!**

**236) Popcorn is banned.**

**Me: Dave broke filling eating popcorn.**

**237) Ultimate snowball fights are banned.**

**Me: 4 out of 6 chipmunks will be knocked out cold, oh and Toby.**

**Eleanor: Ultimate snowball fight!**

**Claire: ELEANOR THALIA SEVILLE!**

**238) If you are a Seville don't lie.**

**Me: Us Seville's' are naturally horrible liars.**

**Simon: Theodore have you seen my glass.**

**Theodore: Well…um…er…uh…no?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* *sarcastic* Great job Theo!**

**Theodore: Thanks!**

**239) Sarcasm is a good thing.**

**Me: I love sarcasm.**

**Simon: It's the best! *fist bumps me***

**240) Speaking in different languages is banned.**

**Me: Unless you're on tour.**

**Alvin:** Aš nekenčiu Jums Bretanę!

**Brittany: **آپ، یلوئن سب سے خراب ہیں**!**

**Alvin: Volim te Bretanja, kako si lijepa.**

**Brittany:** **Milujem ťa k! **

**Me: I think I'm going to use Google Translate now.**

**Well this is the end of yet another chapter! Until Friday! *puts on Party Rock Anthem* Oh yeah! *shuffles out***


	13. Planes and iCarly

_**Chapter 13! Whoo! I don't know what to say! Whoo!**_

_**Thank you IjustcametosayHELLO for 241-243, randomguy for 244, and chipmunkfanatic for 245 for your rules! Whoo! You can also send in your own rules! Whoo!**_

_**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes! Whoo!**_

_**Enjoy! Whoo! *Simon comes up and slaps me* Okay I'm good!**_

**241) No little slots under the doors**

**Me: Alvin will just slip in and-*Alvin slips in with Britt***

**Alvin: See I told you it wasn't that hard*sees me**runs***

**Me: He does that because last time I thought he was a rat and I slammed him with a broom.**

**242) Repeating Gibby is a no-no.**

**Me: They still do it even though iCarly is banned.**

**Theo and Ellie: GIBBEHH!**

**Me: Okay…O.o**

**243) The Chipettes may not do the Blonde Squad.  
><strong> 

**Brittany: Let's go girls**

**Me: Brittany!**

**244) Never, EVER let the chipmunks home alone!**

**Me: They tend to go crazy sometimes.**

**Alvin: Do not!**

**Me: Then how come when Dave and I got home, half the living room was torn apart!**

**Alvin: Uh...global warming?**

**Me: *sarcastic* Sure...**

**245) Never leave Alvin and Brittany alone.**

**Me: Once Toby left them at Wal-Mart and when he came back Wal-Mart was in flames.**

**Theodore: Has anyone seen Alvin or Brittany?**

**Me and Toby: *looks at each other* To the Mothership!**

**246) No talking in the third-person.**

**Me: It is annoying.**

**Alvin: Alvin finds it fun.**

**Claire: So does Claire.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**247) No one is to learn karate.**

**Me: Britt karate chopped the coffee table.**

**Jeanette: …R.I.P. Coffee table…**

**Simon: You will be missed dearly.**

**248) If Simon is in Simone mode do something.**

**Me: There are many things you can do. My favorite is stuffing him in Toby's sock.**

**249) If Toby ever offers you a ride in his car, deny him.**

**Me: We were five hours of school!**

**Eleanor: WE MISSED LUNCH!**

**250) Never play soccer with Alvin and Ellie.**

**Me: They are very competitive.**

**251) Never travel by plane with us Seville's.**

**Me: Well…**

**SUMMER VACATION 2011**

**Ticket Taker: **_*to Alvin* I'm sorry, bring hats on this airline is not allowed. We must dispose the hat._

**Alvin: **_Not my hat!_

**Dave: **_Ms., please we need to get on the plane._

**Me: **_Don't worry Dave._

**Toby: **_We got this, just get on the plane. *Dave boards plane*_

**Ticket Taker, Toby, and I: **_*Arguing*_

**Alvin: **_*Watches plane leave* Guys… The plane left._

**Me: **_*facepalm* And another one bites the dust._

**Dave: **_*on plane in the air* ALVINNNN!_

**Toby: **_Anyone else hear that? *Alvin and I raise hand*_

**252) Talking about your dream that you had last night are not a good topic at the breakfast table.**

**Me: You have no idea how many times I've choked in my poptarts.**

**Brittany: Last night I had a dream that I had a pet wombat.**

**253) Beware our house on Halloween.**

**Me: Toby makes a very good zombie.**

**254) Never go grocery shopping with Claire.**

**Me: She takes hours to decide what milk, bread, and cheese to get.**

**Claire: I'm going grocery shopping! Who wants to come?**

**Me: No one!**

**Dave: Actually-**

**Me: No One!**

**255) The munks and ettes are not allowed to read the pyramid.**

**Me: The read the part were the dad in pulled in the floor or something.**

**Eleanor: AHHHHH!**

**256) If Alvin asks you a question, back away slowly!**

**Alvin: Simon how long those it take for a chipmunk it fall down stairs?**

**Simon: *backs away slowly***

**Me: SEE?**

**257) We are not allowed to take in stray animals.**

**Jeanette: Sarah, what's on your shoulder?**

**Me: *looks at shoulder* A bearded dragon, I BOUGHT it.**

**Toby: *walks in* Hey guys, look what I bought!**

**Jeanette and I: *sees alligator* YOU BOUGHT AN ALLIGATOR?**

**Jeanette: …I'll call animal control…**

**258) Brittany is allergic to cheap makeup.**

**Brittany: THE HORROR!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**259) Simon is terrified of pandas.**

**Me: *laughs uncontrollably***

**Simon: IT'S NOT FUNNY! It was traumatic.**

**260) We may not scuba dive.**

**Me: Toby's air tanks got punctured…and yeah…**

_**Another end of a chapter! *puts on Michael Jackson song* *moonwalks out***_


	14. Airports and Soda

_**A/N Sorry guys about not updating in a while. I'm sorry, but for this chapter I cannot use your rules because as I'm typing this I have no internet.**_

_**I don't own AATC characters…but if I did that would be awesome.**_

**261) No fireworks!**

**Me: Toby almost lost his fingers!**

**Alvin: It was awesome watching it.**

**Me: Just not for Toby.**

**262) You must not question our ways.**

**Me: Please don't.**

**Jeanette: Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy Voldemort! Voldemort!**

**Me: You Jean are violating two rules.**

**Jeanette: Which ones?**

**Me: Why would I know? Do you know how many I've written?**

**Jeanette: 262 rules.**

**263: Don't question the rules!**

**Me: Hah take that Jeanette.**

**Brittany: You have no life do you?**

**Me: I have a life, just not one of a pop star.**

**264) Never eat lasagna made by Dave.**

**Me: You will do awkward motions that make you look like you are having a seizure.**

**Simon: *shudders* Lasagna…**

**265) No SpongeBob songs.**

**Me: Well…**

**Theodore: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for-**

**Me: Shoo! No!**

**Eleanor: Mister Sun came up and he smiled at me-**

**Me: Stop it!**

**266) Never smuggle the munks and ettes into the movies.**

**Me: I swear it's not worth the money.**

_4 months ago._

_Me: Okay guys operation movies is ago._

_Simon: Did you really have to stuff us in your sweatshirt._

_Me: I don't do purses. So you guys are going to pay me the $100 bucks each right yes._

_Brittany: Yes, we signed the contract remember?_

_Toby: Should we really be smuggling them into the movies?_

_Me: Yes. How are Theo, Ellie, and Alvin doing in your hoodie?_

_Alvin: *muffled* Horrible!_

**267) Bananas are banned.**

**Me: Did you now that they can blind the average human?**

**268) Simon and Jeanette should never build robots.**

**Me: It's for everyone's safety.**

**Simon: EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!**

**Me: I'll call the S.W.A.T. Team…again…**

**269) No watching jaws.  
>Me: Don't even sing the Jaws music. It scares Theo and Ellie.<strong>

**270) One Direction songs are not to be sung in the house.**

**Me: But you can play them.**

**Jeanette: *turns on a One Direction song and starts dancing***

**Me: *starts dancing***

**271) Justin Bieber anything is banned.**

**Me: :D**

**Brittany: I hate you…**

**272) No Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

**Me: I strongly dislike the movies.**

**273) No water balloon fights.**

**Me: Claire doesn't like it when the couch gets wet.**

**Claire: You're not supposed to play with them inside.**

**274) No matter how much he begs, Toby cannot have soda or energy drinks.**

**Me: He gets even more hyped up than the munks and ettes.**

**Toby: No I don't!**

**Me: Last time you drank Coke AND Redbull mixed you ran outside and ran up to Old Lady Johnson and screamed and I quote "YOU GOTTA HELP ME MAN, MY TIE IS EVIL AND IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!...". *shakes head* You broke one of the rules too.**

**Toby: Yes, but why can you drink soda and energy drinks?**

**Me: *chugs down Powerade* It's a gift.**

**Toby: While you're here I probably should mention that Alvin chugged down 7 Cokes and 4 Powerades a minute or two ago.**

**275) I suggest not bothering our next door neighbor Old Lady Johnson. **

**Me: She calls the cops on us a lot.**

**Alvin: Hey Sarah…I…uh…kinda had a roller derby in O.L.J's lawn while I was high on sugar.**

***police siren***

**Me: RUN!**

**276) Never steal Si or Jean's glasses.**

**Me: They don't find it funny. *shudders***

***thud sounds in other room, Brittany runs in***

**Brittany: HIDE ME!**

**Me: *sigh* Simon or Jeanette.**

**Brittany: Both…**

**277) Never tell Theo and Ellie anything.**

**Me: It'll end in tears.**

**278) Alvin really hates flies.**

**Me: Wait for it…**

***fly buzzes by, Alvin runs in with bug killer spray and fly swatter***

**Alvin: DIE FLY! DIE! MWHAHAHAHAHA *starts coughing***

**279) Never go through airport security with Brittany.**

**Me: Like 3 months ago.**

_Three months ago…_

_Dave: Okay guys our flight leaves in 3 hours. Okay Brittany you go first through security._

_Brittany: Okay Dave! *go through*_

_BEEP_

_Brittany: Oops! I forget to take off my necklace.*goes through*_

_BEEP_

_Brittany: Oops forgot about my bracelet!_

_BEEP_

_137 Beeps later/2 hours 59 minutes and 57 seconds_

_Brittany: Okay all my metals are off!_

_Me: *looks at watch* Aw man…We were supposed to board our flight 10 minutes ago._

_Simon: *looks at watch* and our flight leaves in…3…2…1._

_*everyone groans*_

_Brittany: Hehe, sorry…_

_Claire: Sorry my foot! Now we have to go on standby! Standby is the worst! Especially when you have to get a family of 10 on a plane!_

_Me: *pats Claire's back* There, there._

**280) If someone in the house gets sick just leave them alone and do what they say.  
>Me: Us Seville's can get really cranky. <strong>

_**Whoo! We're nearing 300 rules! *launches confetti cannon* Hmm maybe I should have saved that for later…**_


	15. Bananas and Batman

_**Hey guys long time no see, huh? Yep! Do you like chicken? Yes! Am I answering myself? Totally…**_

_**Any way thank you IjustcametosayHELLO for rules 281-283, OMGLOLpoprocks for 284-286, Oka daun for 287-289, and chipmunkfanatic for 290. If your rules aren't here they will be put in the next chapter because I had around 15 rules and I wanted half of the rules to be my rules that I've made up.**_

_**I do not own AATC! No ifs, ands, or buts.**_

**281) No Marshmallows**

Alvin: It wasn't that bad

Me: Well someone was really sticky

Theo: I had to take a billion baths

282) Alvin is not allowed to repeat BIG BAY BUST in the house

Me: We almost exploded

Simon: At least Jeanette and I made the house fire proof!

**Me: Thankfully…**

Alvin: Who has fireworks?

Me and Simon: No! *starts throwing bananas at Alvin*

**283) DC Cupcakes aren't allowed to cater for our household.**

**Me: Wait for it…**

**Brittany: Okay so one billion cupcakes in the shape of me, okay?**

Alvin: *gets phone* Yes, uh huh. *mumbles and ends call*

Brittany: What?

*SUNDAY AFTERNOON*

*knock on door, Alvin opens*

Alvin: Yes, okay so leave it on the roof.

Brittany: What are you doing?

Alvin: Oh nothing. *five minutes later *everybody looks up at the roof, sees Brittany with a mustache made out of cupcakes*

Brittany: *runs after Alvin in an 'I'm gonna kill you' manner*

**284) NEVER give Alvin a balloon. **

**Me: Their like kite with helium!**

**285) Don't insult Eleanor about her cooking skills.**

**Me: I love life and so do you. Unless you're planning to die don't insult her cooking.**

**Eleanor: LUNCH TIME!**

**Simon: *eats sandwich and spits it out* Eleanor there is pepper in the sandwiches!**

**Eleanor: *picks up spoon and charges at Simon* DIE! *Repeatedly attacks Simon with spoon***

**Me: *picks up phone and dials vet* Yes Seville …No …No …No …Nope …Warmer …Bingo its Simon …Spoon Injuries …Hello? ...Hello? ...*hangs up phone* To the Munk Mobile! *grabs Simon* Duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn.**

**286) Don't talk to Simon about Simone.**

**Me: Even though it's really fun if you're Me, Alvin, or Brittany.**

***Alvin and Simon walk in* **

**Alvin: I think everyone like Simone better than you.**

**Me: Yeah Simon, he wasn't uptight.**

**Alvin: He was daring.**

**Me: And French. :D**

**Alvin: And enjoyed bungee jumping.**

**Me: He was also a great dancer.**

**Alvin: And- *gets interrupted***

**Simon: DON'T YOU THINK I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY! *storms out***

**Alvin: Such a diva.**

**Me: And uptight. XD**

**287) Kites are banned.**

**Me: Just remember what happened on cruise before IMA's...**

**288.) Don't drink anything that Alvin gives you.**

**Me: Poor Toby learned that on hard way...**

***week before***

**Alvin: Here's your coffee, Toby.**

**Toby: Thanks *drinks coffee***

**Alvin: "Mwahahaha..."**

***hour later in front of the bathroom***

**Alvin: *rolling on the floor laughing***

**Simon: What have you done?**

**Alvin: Coffee and laxative...**

**Simon: Oh brother...**

**289) No "Matrix" for Simon, Jeanette, Toby or Sarah.**

**Alvin: Last week they turned house in research center with theme 'Are we in Matrix?'.**

**Brittany: And Simon jumped off the roof to see if he would bounce off the ground.**

**Dave: We had to call vet, again!**

**280) If you're having relationship problems DON'T go to Alvin for advice go to Brittany for advice.**

**Me: In fact always go to Brittany. Seriously Alvin has major problamos in the love department. He always says 'You must understand though the touch of the hand makes your pulse react. That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl. Opposites attract. It's physical, only logical. You must try to ignore that it means more than that. What's love got to do with it? What's love but a second hand emotion? What's love got to do with it? Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?'**

**Alvin: LOVE SUCKS!**

**Me: Quit quoting songs!**

**Alvin: FORGET YOU!**

**Me: *picks up bananas* Don't make me throw these bananas at yo' face!**

**Alvin: Never mind, I'll find someone like you!**

**Me: *throws a banana, hits him in the leg* Boo-yah!**

**Alvin: Who do you think you are?**

**Me: *throws Toby's sock***

***Alvin passes out***

**Me: That boy has mucho problamos.**

**291) Bananas make good weapons.**

**Me: Especially when they're rotten.**

**292) The movie 'Cars' is banned.**

**Me: Theo tried conversing with the cars.**

**Theo: Why didn't they talk to me?**

**Me: They don't like you…**

**Theo: WHAT? *bursts into tears***

**Me: *facepalm* This is why Simon is my favorite, he's not sensitive.**

**293) Never have favorite munks.**

**Toby: Stupid, stupid Sarah.**

**Me: BANANA!**

**294) 'The Muppets' is banned.**

**Me: Well…**

**Eleanor:** **Mahna Mahna**

**Jeanette: Do doo be-do-do**

**Eleanor: Mahna Mahna**

**Jeanette: Do do-do do**

**Eleanor: Mahna Mahna**

**Jeanette: Do doo be-do-do be-do-do be-do-do be-do-do-doodle do do do-doo do! **

**295) Never convince Dave to adopt more talking animals.**

**Me: We convince him to get a parrot. The parrot tried to eat Simon. Simon now has a chronic fear of birds.**

**296) In this house always put the whipped cream on the toaster waffle yourself.**

**Me: *flashback***

_3 weeks and 5 days ago._

_Eleanor: Here Sarah, *hands me toaster waffles with a mountain of whipped cream* I did the whipped cream myself._

_Me: Uh… Thanks…Ehh…_

_Eleanor: You're welcome._

_Me: Did the whipped cream just move?!_

_*Alvin jumps out of whipped cream*_

_Alvin: BOO!_

_Me: GAH!_

**297) Simon is allergic to cinnamon.**

**Me: He learned the hard way, he ate applejacks.**

**Theo: The pony.**

**Me: NO! Don't you speak of that show!**

**298) My Little Pony; Friendship is Magical is banned.**

**Me: I have never watched before, but Theo and Ellie have. I have the willies already thinking about it.**

**Brittany: *skips in* My little pony, my little pony! *skips out***

**Me: What the f-**

***Simon pops out of nowhere***

**Simon: SARAH!**

**Me: I was going to say funky monkey!**

**299) 'Shake it Up' is banned.**

**Me: Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Alvin broke some bones doing spins and flips and Brittany got stuck in this CUH-RAZY outfit.**

**300) This is the most awesome family ever.**

**Me: True, so true. GROUP HUG!**

***group hug***

**AND NOW I PRESENT TO YOU…A BUNCH OF THANK YOU'S**

**Me: My first thank you go's to…my first review which was a guest that signed as Jeanette.**

**The second thank you goes to 10cesuri, Kuro Rakka Shimo, Anonymous Chica, maymay, lol, Hiya, MonsterHigh 108, and Numbah435spiritsong for find this story funny, hilarious, etc.**

**Finally, the third thank you goes to Randomunk, Dianne, AllyAustin fan, Jamie Grace Seawater, simonettefan, RossLynchLUVR, IjustcametosayHELLO, brittany, SimonetteRox13, Oka daun, OMGLOLpoprocks, chipmunkfanatic, alvinnascar5, randomguy, Andreabunton, and Bieberstyles1958 for sending in awesome rules.**

_**Hey guys, so we are at 300 hundred rules as of today August 19, 2012. I know I'm making a big a deal out of it, but hey I'm human, humans are weird that way. Meh. Anyway If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be on FanFiction. Seriously, you guys boosted my confidence. I'm not sure what else to say. So see you guys later. CONFETTI CANNON! *confetti explosion***_


	16. SOS and Lambys

_**I'm back for another chapter!... That awkward moment when you don't what to say next.**_

_**Err… any hula hoop, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette will be doing the rules for this chapter.**_

_**Alvin: We're backkkkk!**_

_**Shoo Alvin! You'll be on in a minute.**_

_**Thank you BieberStyles1958, for 306 and 307, randomguy for 301 and 302, Andreabunton for 303, and Person for 304 and 308.**_

_**Blah, Blah, Blah, Me no own AATC.**_

**Alvin**

**301) If Brittany asks you to go to the mall with her, say NO! **

**Me: She will ask you a million times if she looks okay in the outfit. No matter what you say, she never believes you.**

**Brittany: Alvin, do I look OK?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Brittany: YOU'RE LYING!**

**Me: See?**

**302) If you value your life, don't touch Brittany's make-up.**

**Me) I learned this the hard way.**

_* last month*_

_Brittany) WHERE'S MY MAKE-UP?_

_Me) * sarcastic* I don't know._

_Brittany) * grabs me* WHERE IS IT?_

_Me) Uh... on the roof?_

_* end flashback* _

**Simon) She then made Alvin go up there with her to get it, and then she pushed him off the roof.**

**303) Invader Zim is banned in this house. **

**Me: Theo and Ellie just happened to see the Dark Harvest episode... It did not end well... O.o**

**Sarah: You forgot one thing! *evil smile***

**Me: NOOOOO!**

***Toby walks in***

**Sarah and Toby: We're gunna sing the 'Doom Song' now! **

**Doom doom doom doom doom,  
>doom doom do DOOM,<br>DOOOM doom do-doom,  
>DOOM do-doom doom doooom,<br>doom doom dooom, do-do-DOOOM! **

**Doom doom doo doom doom,  
>DOOMY-DOOMY-DOOM,<br>doom do do DOOM,  
>Do do DOOM,<br>doomy-doomy-doomy,  
>Doom doom doom<strong>

**Me: T_T**

**Sarah: :P**

**Toby: :3**

**304) Never interrupt Toby while playing video games.**

**Me: Wait for it…**

**Toby: *playing video game* Pew, Pew, Pew!**

**Jeanette: Toby, can you make us lunch?**

**Toby: I'M MUNKIN' BUSY HERE!**

**Jeanette: O.O Geesh, I'll just ask Sarah…**

**Toby: SHUSHIES!**

**Me: You get the idea... O.o**

**305) Making spin offs of these rules are A-O-KAY!**

**Me: They're rules of what we are allowed to do and what we aren't allergic to. Rule 1 is: We are allowed to sit and be quiet.**

**Sarah: You did what! Grrrrrr…**

**Brittany:**

**306) Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO is banned.**

**Me: It's not so much the song that's the problem, It's the music video.**

**Simon: It's inspired Alvin to rip off his shirt and do the wiggle at any given moment.**

**Jeanette: Actually, that's the Banana song...**

**Alvin: *Runs in room with no shirt while flinging a banana peel* BANANA NA! BANANA NA-NA NA-NA!**

**Jeanette: You see?**

**307) The Amazing World of Gumball is not allowed.**

**Me: Refer to the rule above. *facepalm* How is that my boyfriend?**

**308) Never watch "Phineas and Ferb" with Alvin**

**Me: He gets ideas...**

**Alvin: I know what we're gonna do today**

**Me: Oh no...**

**309) Shopping cart are not meant to be ridden downhill.**

**Me: You can really tell that Alvin and Sarah are cousin.**

***Alvin walks in with left arm in sling and cast and Sarah walks in on crutches with cast on right leg***

**Alvin: That was so worth it!**

**Sarah: Though maybe we should invest in a shopping cart that doesn't crash if it hits a speed bump.**

**310) Frizzies aren't your friend.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm talking to you Nico!**

**Nico: My hair is naturally curly!**

**Simon**

**311) The last 3 people you want to be lost in the desert with is Toby, Sarah, and Alvin.**

**Me: One day Toby was like "Hey Simon, Alvin, and Sarah what go to the desert?" and Alvin and Sarah were like "Sure. It seems Simon doesn't want to come along so we'll kidnap him." So they kidnapped me and ended up lost in the desert. Thankfully a polar bear showed us the way back to civilization.**

**Sarah: Simon that didn't happen. Toby kidnaped us and you got dehydrated.**

_*flash back*_

_Sarah: Hmm…maybe we should give Simon water._

_Alvin: Nah, he'll be fine._

_Simon: 1…2…9…4…7…November…falafel…_

_Sarah: Yep, he's fine._

_Toby: GUYS WE ARE LOST!_

_Sarah and Alvin: _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the bottom line It's true, _

_I gave my all for you_

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half!_

_S-O-S, please someone help me_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_I can't take it, see it don't feel right_

_Toby: Why did you do that?_

_Alvin and Sarah: We were S.O.S-ing to attract attention. And we also like singing Jo Bro songs! And Rihanna!_

_Toby: Look a lost dog! Maybe if we fallow it we can get back to civilization._

_Sarah and Alvin: YAY!_

_Simon: PONIES!_

_*end of flash back*_

**Me: You let me dehydrate?!**

**312) Puns are fun.**

**Me: Get it fun and puns…rhyme…**

**Theo: BOO! Bad pun!**

**313) There are even more songs banned.**

**Me: Any computernerd01 parodies (We found kids in a garbage can! We found kids in a gar-bage can! (parody of We Found Love By Rihanna)- Sarah and Alvin's fault.**

**Airplanes By B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams (Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like sho- NO!)**

**I'm Awesome By Spose (I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride  
>I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by<br>And I met all my friends online- SHUT UP GUYS(Toby)!)**

**Christmas songs sung all year (I saw Mommy kissin' Santa Claus- Mommy's cheating?! I STILL WANT A HULA HOOP- We know Alvin! I don't want a lot for Christmas-It's munkin' Summer!**

**Lamby Lamby Dance (****Well, who wants a lamby lamby lamby.  
>I do! I do!<br>So, go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy.  
>Hi there! Hi there!<br>So march march march around the daisies.  
>Don't don't don't you forget about the baby. - BWHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**314) Gravity Falls is not to be quoted.**

**Me: Well…**

**(Roof! Roof! Roof!)**

**(All signs pointed to the goat.)**

**(Awwww…You sneeze like a kitten!)**

**(I decapitated Larry King.)**

**(TEENAGERS?!)**

**315) No pet scorpions.**

**Me: Alvin had a pet scorpion and it got lost and stung Dave.**

**Jeanette**

**316) No rubber band sling shots!**

**Me: Do you know how many times Toby's been hit with them?**

**317) Sarah, Simon, and I cannot wear contact lenses.**

**Me: Sarah fell down 3 flights of stairs. Simon kept walking into walls. I kept losing the contacts.**

**CRASH!**

**Me: Sarah fell down the stairs again didn't she?**

**Sarah: I'm alright! Hey Ellie there are seven of you.**

**318) No truth or dare.**

**Me: Alvin's dares are horrible…**

**319) No spin the bottle!**

**Me: It ruins relationships…**

**320) No concerts.**

**Me: Brittany and Sarah get a bit fan girly.**

**Sarah: My inner girly-girl comes out. I named her Alice.**

_**OMG! OMG! OMG! I JUST GOT BACK FROM A BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT! CARLOS IS MINE! Yeah my friend took me and our friend went to their concert tonight. Leon Thomas III was the opening act followed by Cody Simpson. I got Leon's signature and I was like "Thank you!" and he was like "You're welcome!" I even made eye contact with him. He was the first celebrity I've ever met. While BTR was preforming they went into these aisles. CARLOS WAVED AT ME! I also made BTR puns. They were punny…I should stop now…That was my first ever concert. I really hate Alice right now. When I was making a poster I misspelt Logan it was supposed to say 'YO LOGAN!' I ended up having to write 'YO LOGI!' lol nickname. See you guys later…**_


	17. Trollfaces and Pretzels

_**A/N: Hola peeps! Wait a minute…I don't like peeps. Bleh! Though I do like marshmallows…I have no idea where this is going.**_

_**Matt: Maybe it's going to Burbank.**_

_**I wasn't talking to you!**_

_**Matt: You realize anyone reading this is going to ponder 'Hey who is Matt?'**_

_***sigh* Well one day I was like what would it be like to have a twin. Then from then on I was cursed with Matthew Christopher "Matt", an imaginary brother. GET HIM OUT!**_

_**Matt: Ooh now she's rocking back and forth in the corner…Okay this gal doesn't own AATC anything. Thank you SpongedMario1999 for 321-322 and BieberStyles1958 for 323.**_

_**Goshems I can see the resemblance…SIBLINGS FTW! I have a younger sister, but I wish I had a brother too.**_

_**Matt: But…what about me?**_

_**You don't count.**_

_**Matt: *pout* This A/N keeps getting longer and longer.**_

_**Today I recused my younger neighbor from a tree. She was four feet above the ground and had her and she was literally draped over a branch (Thank God she does Gymnastics so she had all her weight on her arms). Luckily she only weighs like 50lbs so I really just had her semi-stand on my hand and I lifted her up (her shirt was caught) and slowly had her fall into my arms. That is the second time I've rescued her in my life. Yeah…a few years back I saved her from being hit by a school bus.**_

_**AND THIS HAS BEEN A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SARAH…**_

_**Matt: That was pointless but you didn't mention that in karate class your dude friend that's as old as our sister tackled you.**_

_**SHUT UP MATT!**_

**Eleanor**

**321) Never, EVER, eat lunch with Theodore. **

**Me: I'm sooooo sorry Theo!**

_*Flashback*_

_Theodore: *eating* nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomn omnom *shoves more food in mouth*_

_Simon: *whispering to Alvin* I think there's a koala in Theodore somewhere..._

_Alvin: Ditto, and look who's got the potty appetite._

_Theodore: Huh?_

_Alvin and Simon: Nothin'..._****

**322) Never spent the night at Old Lady Johnson's house.**

**Me: Oh look another flash back.**

_*Flashback*_

_Old Lady Johnson: I'm afraid I don't have any baked goods; my doctor is very strict with me. HERE WE ARE! LOW FAT, NO SALTED POTATO CHIPS!_

_Alvin: And if THAT wasn't even bad enough._

_Old Lady Johnson: Hey, after supper, how about we play Chess?_

_Alvin: NO._

**323) No listening to Champagne Showers by LMFAO**

**Me: Let's just say, it's a metaphor.**

**Alvin: SHAKE THAT BOTTLE AND MAKE IT POP!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**324) No latex gloves.**

**Me: Well let's just some of us filled them with air (a whole box full) and surrounded Toby's bedroom door with. Then Toby fell in to them and it turned out he was highly allergic to latex.**

**Sarah: He got one nassssty full body rash.**

**325) This house must always have chocolate in it.**

**Me: Seville's need there chocolate on bad days.**

**Theodore**

**326) Chipmunks should not paint walls.**

**Me: *shudders* Pink and Green chipmunks.**

**Simon: Britt and Ellie's room was being painted that day.**

**327) We may not go to the circus.**

**Me: Four words; Animal stampede and clowns.**

**Sarah: DIE CLOWNS!**

**Me: Tsk, tsk…she ain't a clown person.**

**328) No one speaks of Toby's prom.**

**Me: Just one of those things you never bring up.**

**Jeanette: You know this would never have to be a rule if Sarah never brought it up at dinner a few months ago.**

**Me: *starts laughing about memory***

**329) Stay clear of sick Seville's.**

**Me: We for some reason are very contagious creatures…**

**330) Pretzel sticks are banned.**

**Me: They do taste good but…**

**Alvin: PRETZEL STICK FIGHT!**

**Toby**

**331) No lava lamps.**

**Me: They may be cool to look at, they are just a pain to clean up is you break one. *glares at Claire***

**Claire: *smiles***

**332) Don't interrupt Brittany when she sings.**

**Me: She can be one nasty banana.**

**Simon: *phew* I almost cut you off.**

**Me: Uh…**

**Simon: I tend to cut off Sarah when I think she is going swear.**

**333) Ignore Simon's interruptions.**

**Me: *troll face***

**Simon: Hmph…**

**334) Immaturity is normal here.**

**Me: Look.**

**Alvin: You took my hat!**

**Sarah: Nuh-uh!**

**Alvin: Yeh-huh!**

***repeats a few times***

**Me: …**

**335) No candy canes.**

**Me: Some munks like to choke each other.**

**Sarah**

**336) Never, ever touch my The Sims 3 stuff.**

**Me: I will ninja you.**

**Toby: *crawls in* L-Listen t-t-to h-her… *crawls out***

**337) No chemistry for any munks or ettes unless they have an A average in Chemistry.**

**Me: Though Simon and Jean do tend to blow up things here.**

**338) Toby likes Velcro not laces.**

**Me: Yes, I know. He can't tie his shoes. The one thing I don't tease him about. Curse you first grade assistant teacher! You wouldn't tie my sneakers! I couldn't tie them at that point in life (I can now I've doing since First grade after that incident). She has no heart…and got banana on my winter jacket earlier that year.**

**Eleanor: That was deep?**

**Brittany: You never let those things go don'tcha?**

**Me: Exactly…**

**339) No troll faces.**

**Me: *smiles at Toby***

**340) Revenge is something loved here.**

**Me: Mwhahahaha…*cough, cough***

**Alvin: *maniacal laughter***

**Theodore: Hehe**

**Me: You ruined it…**

_**A/N Okay end of chapter. I have a feeling most of you are angered at me, it's okay to yell at me. It's just I've had a ton of homework, karate, teaching younger karate class, and after school clubs. I've also been starting new stories (none are up yet, not finished), 1 is an AATC the other 2 are Animaniacs. **__**I will how ever take requests**__**, I do like one shots over chapters (ironically the other stories are chapters). I'll try to update this at least two times a month. AATC on Facebook I'm still deciding wether or not to delete it, I might but I'll make that decisions soon. First month of school is over. I'll update some stuff over the weekend. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**_


	18. Nerf and Kevin

_**A/N Hello the person you are trying to reach is not available. Press 1 for mozzarella sticks. Press 2 for cute cat videos. Press 3 for Sarah's cat's phone number. Or press 4 for more options.**_

_**Om nom nom nom.**_

_**God I feel so random today.**_

_**So I now have over 100 reviews, thanks guys! I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say. You guys can be really funny.**_

_**Anyway, thank you Andreabunton for 341, BieberStyles1958 for 342 and 343, randomguy for 344, and SpongedMario1999 for 345.**_

_**SIBLINGS FTW XD…sorry guys but I like saying that. It is now my new motto.**_

_**I do not own AATC or anything related to them.**_

**341)** **Alvin is never allowed to watch Charlie The Unicorn EVER again!**

**Me: we kept hearing the "Banana in your ear" song for nearly a month! *shudders at memory***

**342)** **No sarcasm in this house.**

**Me: Nice hat.**

**Theodore: Thanks!**

**Me: I was being sarcastic.**

**Theodore: Well I stole your face!**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Simon: SARAH! NO ASDF movies!**

**Me: Well Mr. Sarcastic Pants you use sarcasm A LOT so HA! And it was merely an example.**

**343) We've had previous rules of the sort, but NO LMFAO AT ALL.**

**Jeanette: *sheds tear***

**Brittany: Don't act like we don't know.**

**Jeanette: What?**

**Brittany: That you're in love with SkyBlu.**

**Jeanette: *blushes* Where would you get such an idea?**

**Brittany: Remember our diary war?**

**Jeanette: You're dead to me.**

**Simon: What's going on in here?**

**Jeanette: Girl stuff.**

**Me: AWK-WARD!**

**344) Don't try to pull off a prank on someone in this house**

**Me: It usually ends up with someone hiding for their lives from Alvin or Brittany.**

**Eleanor: Or allergic reactions. :D**

**345) Never go on Facebook or Twitter With Simon or it will go on for days!**

**Simon: Oh yeah remember that? Blah, blah, blah…**

**Alvin: Ugh!**

**Simon: Yeah and some more blah...**

**Me: *sigh***

**346) Don't read other people's diaries.**

**Me: …Alvin…**

**Alvin: What, all I did was read one entry in Nico's diary.**

**Me: You read the whole thing and told everyone his secrets.**

**Alvin: So, how's that Matt problem?**

**Me: He's still there and ALVINNNNN!**

**347) Chipmunks should not go deep sea fishing.**

**Me: It's simple logic.**

**348) The gang are banned from being in school plays.**

**Me: Brittany was jealous I was Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, and it was not a walk in the park for me. Sadly my Romeo was Nico…**

_Practicing for the school play at home._

_Me: *on top of stairs* Romeo! Oh Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Nico: *bottom of stairs* I'm over here Sarah, and my name is Nico._

_Me: You really need learn your lines mi amigo._

_Nico: Okay?_

_Brittany: *watching from behind me, thinking* I should be Juliet and some cute guy should be Romeo! Not these nerds!_

_Me: Okay, I start again… Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art th-*gets tripped by Brittany* AHHH! *falls down stairs and crashes into Nico*_

_Nico: My arm!_

_Me: My leg!_

_Nico: MY FACE!_

**Me: Needless to say we broke a lot of bones, suffered a mild concussion, and had to go through weeks of trauma therapy.**

**Nico: *whimper* B-b-bad memories… *whimper***

**349) Don't practice things at the top of the stairs.**

**Me: Refer to rule above.**

**350) Alvin cannot read books that are above his reading level.**

**Me: I regret letting him read Harry Potter.**

**Alvin: My brain deflated like a balloon.**

**351) The movie 'Up!' is banned.**

**Me: They keep repeating 'KEVIN'S A GIRL!?'**

**Theo: You can't deny that it's a fun line.**

**Me: One…**

**Theo: Two…**

**Me: Three!**

**Me and Theo: KEVIN'S A GIRL!?**

**352) Theo is deathly afraid of McDonalds toys.**

**Me: I don't blame him the toys can be creepy.**

**Jeanette: And they are made of cheap plastic.**

**353) The Munks and Ettes are not superhero.**

**Me: Or Power Rangers.**

**Alvin: That's what you think.**

**Me: Uh…**

**354) No taking home class pets.**

**Me: They get lost very easily.**

**355) Asking how the Munks and Ettes met is not okay.**

**Simon: It's embarrassing! You embarrassed us!**

**Me: It went like this.**

_2009 in School_

_Alvin: So…what are going today?_

_Theo: Not go home?_

_Simon: How could Dave leave us four with Toby?_

_Me: I don't kn-*sees the Chipettes* OH MY NEBRASKA!_

_Chipmunks: Woah!_

_Chipettes: *blushing*_

_Me: I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME! I WAN-*get six embarrassed stares* Uh…Th-Th-That's all folks! *runs off*_

**356) Don't shoot the messenger.**

**Me: Literally. Toby was delivering a message from me to Alvin. Toby was soon shot by a Nerf Gun by Alvin.**

**357) No Nerf Guns.**

**Me: The Nerf bullets get everywhere. And the fact that we keep aiming for Toby.**

**Brittany: He's just so targetable.**

**358) Never touch anything in Toby's room.**

**Me: It will be on like Donkey Kong.**

**Toby: You have to admit I have a bunch of stuff in there.**

**Me: Yeah…**

**359) If you have to go dig a chipmunk out of Toby's room bring a St. Bernard.**

**Me: Or any snow rescue dog.**

**Claire: Or call the hazmat team.**

**360) No take-out sushi.**

**Me: Your stomach will react negatively.**

**Eleanor: Poor, stupid Toby.**

**Me: Amen!**

_**A/N So another chapter down.**_

_**READ PLEASE**_

_**All you readers with accounts please vote on the Alvin And The Chipmunks FanFiction Awards 2012. All you need to do is to go to MR J.H.F's profile. Link will be on my profile. Vote if you want to. PM him with your votes, by the way.**_

_**Anyway today my dad dropped an AC on his foot. But his foot didn't break, unlike when my mom dropped a paper shredder on her foot. Yesterday I went to a pet store. The dogs were adorable, There are these 20ft snakes, and my mom doesn't like them.**_

_**AND THIS HAS BEEN A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SARAH.**_

_**Good night everybody!**_


	19. Darkwing and Cereal

_**A/N Simon: Hello? Sarah? Where could she be?**_

_**Jeanette: How do you lose a 5'4 girl?**_

_**Simon: Maybe if we shake a box of Legos, or play a Harry Potter movie she'll come running.**_

_***comes up behind them* BOO!**_

_**Simon and Jeanette: AUGH! *runs off***_

_***snickers* That was fun. Well here we have it Chapter 19!**_

_**Thank you SpongedMario1999 for rules 361 and 362, randomguy for 363, and BieberStyles1958 for 364-365.**_

_**Matt: I'm backkkkk!**_

_**AUGHHHHHHH! *runs off***_

_**Matt: Omigosh! I get to run the chapter! Oh yeah!**_

**361) Never play New Super Mario Bros for Wii too quickly.**

**Matt: Well…**

**YOU HAVE COMPLETED NEW SUPER MARIO BROS WII.**

**Alvin: YAYYAYYAYYAY!**

***turns on TV***

***commercial***

**New Super Mario Bros. 2 Is out. (For NINTENDO3DS ONLY)**

**Alvin: NONONONONONONONO!**

**Matt: Mwhahahaha!**

**362)** **Never Play Baseball the backyard.**

**Matt: For one thing…**

***CLACK***

**Alvin: WAIT! THAT WAS SIGNED BY BABE! **

***ball goes under sewer***

**Everyone: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! **

**Matt: *sobs***

**Simon: Sarah's guy self is a serious sports fan.**

**363) Don't EVER take something from Alvin.**

**Matt: You'll be mauled alive.**

**364) NO. PRANK. CALLS.**

**Matt: Oh gosh, that is a for sure.**

***FLASHBACK***

**Simon: Alvin, you shouldn't do this.**

**Alvin: C'mon, Simon. It's not like we're gonna die.**

**Simon: Well, you can get in some serious trouble if Old Lady Johnson knows it's you.**

**Alvin: Si-mon! She's old! She doesn't have caller ID!**

**Old Lady Johnson: Hello?**

**Alvin: *raspy voice* ...look in the closet..**

**OLJ: Excuse me?**

**Alvin: ...LOOK IN THE CLOSET...**

**OLJ: Why should I-?**

**Alvin: LOOK IN THE CLOSET OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Matt: Well, turns out Old Lady Johnson DID have caller ID, and she pressed charges against Dave and Alvin for threatening to murder.**

**Alvin: How many times to I have to apologize for that?**

**Matt: It's not ME you should say sorry to.**

**Alvin: *groans***

**365) Don't Ever Discuss Politics with Jeanette.**

**Matt: It always ends with her giving a lecture about how much she hates Mitt Romney.**

**Alvin: It was then that stupid Toby decided to bring up something about Sky Blu and airplanes.**

**Toby: *shudders* bad, painful memories. I still have a scar on my bottom.**

**Jeanette: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT IN THERE?!**

**Alvin: Toby's talking about how Mitt Romney kicked your boyfriend off a plane!**

**Toby: Why did you say that?!**

**Jeanette: *comes running in and glares at Toby***

**Toby: Looks like it's that time of day again!**

**Alvin: To make fun of the Disney Channel?**

**Toby: When you have to run for your life!**

**366) When in doubt watch cartoons.**

**Matt: Especially if you are Me, Sarah, and Toby.**

**Sarah: I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the batteries that are not included, and I am obviously insane.**

**Matt: True dat!**

**Sarah: I'll give you four more rules and then you're done.**

**367) Don't quote Austin and Ally.**

**Matt: …**

**Sarah: My best friend's got a boyfriend! My best friend's got a boyfriend!**

**Matt: SHUT IT!**

**Sarah: But my best friend literally just got a boyfriend.**

**Toby: Mouse in my pants! Mouse in my pants!**

**Matt and Sarah: *exchange looks* Alvin.**

**368) Darkwing Duck quotes are actually okay to use.**

**Matt: Only if they are used in a realistic way.**

**Alvin: I am the terror that wakes in the morning, I am the realization that we are out of cereal!**

**Claire: Looks like I'm buying cereal.**

**369) Cereal killers will be shunned.**

**Matt: SHUNNED I SAY, SHUNNED!**

**Eleanor: Oh no! Sarah let Matt out! *steps on a fruit loop***

***everyone in room looks away***

**Eleanor: Aw…Donkey spittle.**

**370) Theo and Ellie are terrified of earthquakes.**

**Matt: They totally freeze up and you have to toss them under a table.**

**Sarah**

**371) Matt is allowed to roam loose, Alice is not.**

**Me: Alice is a nightmare to control. Matt is like a pesky brother.**

**Alice: Ooh Logan! OMG HARRY POTTER! SIMON!**

**Simon: Wait, what?**

**Me: Hehe…You were my favorite cousin when we were younger. You know role model.**

**Alice: OOH NIALL!**

**Matt: *groans* We should probably tackle her now.**

**372) No horseback riding.**

**Me: Horses don't like Toby.**

**373) We are not allowed in any Waffle House.**

**Me: It all started with a "FOOD FIGHT".**

**Dave: And ended with an "ALVINNNN!"**

**374) Jeanette is allergic to Nail "Claw" Polish Remover.**

**Me: It was a Nightmare. Her paws were swelling real badly.**

**375) No little munks.**

**Me: If six munks are enough, that's all you need. No more.**

**Simon: So… when were eighteen we should move out?**

**Me: Nope. I have to make sure Alvin doesn't get in trouble.**

**376) No inventions that turn you into other animals.**

**Me: Simon and Jeanette accidently turned me and Toby into chipmunks.**

**Brittany: You have to say that was a fun day.**

**Me: It is definitely easier to paint your nails Britt when I'm your size.**

**Brittany: I know.**

**377) Toby may not have a dirt bike.**

**Me: We were at our lake house. I was innocently fishing when I saw Toby ride into the lake at 85mph.**

**Toby: I almost drowned.**

**378) Alvin and Ian must be separated at all costs.**

**Me: He just can't face the fact Ian is Uncle Ian again.**

**379) We cannot sell things to pawn shops anymore.**

**Me: Alvin traded late Great Aunt Gloria's wedding ring for a baseball signed by Babe Ruth.**

**Matt: We all know what happened to the baseball.**

**380) No scribblenuats.**

**Me: He used to be obsessed with it. Sometimes in his sleep you'll hear him spell out words like ROLFcopter and unicorn.**

**And that is the end of another wonderful chapter. I got the day off of school because of Hurricane Sandy. I have some questions for you guys.**

**1) Who what side are you on? Romney, Obama, or Honey Badger? I'm going Honey Badger.**

**2) This is for the east-coasters. How bad did/is Hurricane Sandy where you are?**

**3) What shows do you remember from when you were a little kid?**

**T-T-That's all folks.**


	20. Justin Bieber and Old Lady Johnson

_**A/N Hey wassuppppppp? *crickets* Shoo! *scoops them up and puts the in lizard's tank. HA! I GOT YOU THIS TIME CRICKETS! I've had a crappy week so far. I've played shrink to my friends, slipped down the stars, fell up the stars, and in gym class hurt my ankle in football. **__**La la la-la la la, Sing a happy song! La la la-la la la, Smurf the whole day long! My science teacher, he sings that ALL the time.**_

_**Well you can tell by the way I use my type,  
>I'm a fan girl, yeah,<br>No time to write.  
>Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,<br>You know I don't own AATC, don't own AATC.  
>Ah, ah, ah, ah<br>Come and get ready,  
>'Bout to start chapter<br>Ah, ah, ah, ah  
>Chapter twenty!<strong>_

_**AND NOW STEVEN SPIELBURG DOESN'T PROUDLY PRESENT…well I think you all know.**_

**381) 'To Kill a Mocking Bird', as in the title, shouldn't be taking literal.**

**Me: Alvin…**

**Alvin: I'm sorry, but it was mocking me.**

**Me: NO, that was a road runner and you were mocking it.**

**382) Always have tissues stalked up.**

**Me: From allergies to colds to sad stuff they come in handy.**

**383) Don't ever bother anyone when they are listening to their favourite song.**

**Alvin: Especially if…**

**Sarah is listening to 'One Thing'-She MUST hear Niall's part.**

**Britt is listening to anything Bieber-Trust me don't.**

**Claire is listening to Eminem-Don't judge man.**

**Alvin: AND they are not the worst.**

**384) Seville's have a thing for hoodies.**

**Me: The munks were them all the time. I wear them most of the time and when I'm in Toby's room and we are having a video game off.**

**385) Never interrupt Toby and I's video game offs.**

**Me: They last for days and only have bathroom breaks.**

**Simon: They live of energy drinks, crackers, and m&m's.**

**Jeanette: And go days without sleep.**

**Simon: It's really unhealthy.**

**Jeanette: It's the reason Toby has glasses now and Sarah's vision got even worse.**

**Me: I went 5 hours without blinking.**

**386) Dave is not allowed to choose the concert songs**

**Me: He always picked old songs so I choose the songs now.**

**Eleanor: She goes up to one of the popular girls and**__**shoves a notebook in her face.**

**Theodore: The she asks her to write down the songs that are in right now.**

**Me: Then I print out the lyrics of the song and make them "clean".**

**387) Alvin cannot within 300 yards of Justin Bieber.**

**Me: It's kind of a cool story.**

_In Five Below last mon_

_Me: Okay Alvin, we need to find cheap presents for Tobster's b-day._

_Alvin: How 'bout this shovel? *holds up shovel*_

_Me: Great! *thumbs up*_

_*walks into gaming area and bumps in to someone*_

_Me: Watch where yo-*looks up and sees Justin Bieber and backs away*_

_JB: Hello._

_Me: Hi! I'm Sarah Seville. You may know of my cousins Alvin and the Chipmunks and their girlfriends The Chipettes._

_JB: Yeah…how are they your cousins?_

_Me: My dad is brother of Dave Seville._

_Alvin: *comes up to me* Do you think Toby would like nail polish? *looks up and growls, starts scratching, biting, and attacking JB*_

_Me: *to JB* HOW IS SELENA?_

**Me: Let's just say JB has a scar the shape of Arkansas.**

**388) Toby may not where converse shoes.**

**Me: Toby's feet have a deadly smell to them.**

**389) Angry Birds is banned.**

**Me: One can only hear NYAHHH HEMEAA! Until their ears bleed.**

**Claire: Toby's throwing your cousins around again.**

**Me: Not my prob', they're your kids.**

**Claire: Oh yeah…**

**390) No saying, 'Hey where's …?'.**

**Me: It happens constantly.**

**Dave: Has anyone seen Alvin?**

**Me: *grin* Hey where's Alvin?**

**391) Everyone has a theme song.**

**Me: Mine's Perry the Platypus's theme.**

***in the living room***

**Brittany: So I said, Gurl if you're going to wea-*gets cut off***

**Me: *runs across the room* Doobey, Doobey, Doobah! Doobey, Doobey, Doobah! Doob-*cut off***

**Brittany: SHUT UP YOU!**

**392) Everyone must practice their singing.**

**Me: Toby and I do. I'm in a band with Nico, Matt, and Alice. We are called The Just us League of Geeks.**

**Alvin: We're training Tobster to sing.**

**393) Britt cannot wear stilettos or any pointy shoe.**

**Me: She can where platform and wedges. The reason is she will most likely stab Alvin.**

**394) We will not float around like little woodland pixies.**

**Me: I refuse. Jean refuses. Si refuses. Shaq refuses. BieberStyles1958 refuses. Andreabunton refuses.**

**Alvin: I refuse. Selena Gomez refuses. MusicalsWithAMission refuses. CreativityShines refuses. DorisDonut refuses.**

**Simon: Where the heck is this going?**

**Me: Do you think the authors we listed actually refuse?**

**Alvin: The world may never know.**

**395) When someone is close to the edge don't push them.**

**Me: Surprisingly it has happened.**

**396) Old Lady Johnson will not by Girl Scout cookies.**

**Me: I don't get why.**

**OLJ: You don't have any Trefoils.**

**Me: We sell them.**

**OLJ: No you don't sell them. When you have the wagon full of cookies I'll buy them.**

**Me: You have to order them first then in a few months you get them.**

**OLJ: Oh.**

**Me: Mrs. Johnson, why are you in my house?**

**397) Lock the doors.**

**Me: Mostly because of the fangirls.**

**398) Dave is allergic to the 21****st**** century.**

**Me: 'Nuff said.**

**Dave: Who is text.**

**Me: *sarcastic* My invisible cousin Lenard.**

**Dave: Isn't Lenard in the Bahamas.**

**399) Claire dislikes Jersey Shore.**

**Me: I never bothered to watch more than an episode. Be glad I only now who Snooki, The Situation, and J-Wow.**

**Claire: Good girl.**

**400) I, Sarah Seville, may only veto rules.**

**Me: Well I did start them.**

**Alvin: How many rules can you make?**

**Simon: She tacks the rules to the wall!**

**Jeanette: She has almost filled up a wall.**

_**A/N Wow, 400 hundred rules. I'm planning to go to 500. I most likely will continue it as long as I can makeup rules. I have fun with this Guide. Any some answers from last chapter.**_

_**By the way Honey Badgers won!**_

_**From BieberStyles1958**_

_**1) Well, I think it's pretty obvious whose side I'm NOT on. (Refer to my Alice. I named her Izzy).**_

_**2) I'm not an east-coaster, I'm a mid-wester (I know that's not a word, but it works for me).**_

_**3) Hmm... I think I remember Animaniacs, but I never really watched them. I remember The House of Mouse was on Saturday mornings, and on Cartoon Network there was a show about when Bugs and Daffy were babies (I can't remember what it was called, though).**_

_**From DorisDonut**_

_**1. Honey Badger. **_

_**2. I'm in Massachusetts. We got a bunch of wind and a bunch of rain, and a power outage, but I feel lucky, since I know that wasn't even the worst of it. And a lot of my good friends were in the places where it was expected to hit bad. **_

_**3. Dragon Tales, Edd Ed N Eddy, Rollie Pollie Ollie, a bunch of shows on Nick Jr, Barney, Rugratz, and a BUNCH more I am too lazy to write :P**_

_**And from MusicalsWithAMission**_

_**1) Obama. Honey badgers smell. ;)**_

_**2) I'm not in the East Coast. :( But someone I know's name is Sandy!**_

_**3) From when I was a kid? Looney Tunes! And... that's hard. There were little kid shows I watched, but I don't think you want to hear about those... :/**_

_**Now I have some more questions for you…**_

_**1) Ever broke a bone? I have it was my left pinkie and it was near a growth plate so I had a cast down to my elbow. The cast was red.**_

_**2) Favorite famous YouTubers? I like Nigahiga, Curtis Paradis (Anyone watch him? I simply adore his houses), and Cimorelli. **_

_**3) Have any of you Nigahiga fans tried to talk to lamps? It didn't work well; the lamp was rude and did not answer me.**_

_**Well…**_

_**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**_


	21. Fish and Needles

_**A/N Hola mi amigos/amigas.**_

_**Toby: Dang! The non-English translations are back!**_

_**No they aren't. I was just practicing my Spanish.**_

_**Toby: Oh. Well this will be a very short A/N.**_

_**Thank you randomguy for 401**_

_**I own AATC! NOT!**_

**401) If you even go near Simon or Jeanette in the lab, you'll most likely turn into a fish.**

**Me: It has happened.**__

_Yesterday_

_Me: Toby, I'm home!_

_*silence*_

_Me: Toby? *sees fish bowl with goldfish in it* That fish is cute, in an ugly way._

_*Percy Jackson runs in*_

_Percy: Dude that's Toby and he is trying to tell you; Help! The nerds turned me into a fish!*runs out*_

_Me: Thanks Percy!_

_Toby: *taps glass*_

_Me: SIMONNNN! JEANETTEEEE!_

_Alvin: Oh snap! I was the last one to yell Simon!_

**402) No pancakes.**

**Me: Waffles are only allowed.**

**Claire: But I like pancakes.**

**Me: We should go to ihop tomorrow.**

**403) Volleyball is banned.**

**Me: The pain when one hits your face.**

**404) When Theo is hungry don't leave things around.**

**Me: HE ATE MY FANCY PEN!**

**Theo: I said I was sorry!**

**Me: Meh!**

**405) Nico cannot be Iron man.**

**Me: No he can't.**

**406) Nerds rule the house.**

**Me: Except when they blow up my room…**

**407) If you rip an article of clothing Brit can fix it.**

**Brittany: I don't do underwear or Mondays.**

**Me: She does a wonder with dresses.**

**Theo: I thought she couldn't sew.**

**Me: But she can now.**

**408) No anything that styles hair with heat for munks & ettes.**

**Me: Remember what happen to Theo.**

**Dave: And the fact Brittany has burnt her tail multiple times.**

**409) Alvin may not touch needles.**

**Me: It may be amusing, but needle fencing is a hazard in the home.**

**410) You're better off not keeping a diary.**

**Me: Well…**

**Alvin: Hey Tobster how's that rash?**

**Toby: …**

**Alvin: And Sarah how is that Nico problem?**

**Me: …**

**411) Alvin, Simon, and Theo shouldn't take chorus as a class.**

**Me: They are considered sopranos.**

**Simon: *trying to make voice deeper* Laaa.**

**412) If Alvin gets detention you might as well bring him dinner.**

**Me: He gets those 6 hour detentions.**

**Alvin: *sends text* Bring me a soda & some tacos.**

**Me: Awww… he didn't use text talk… he does care!**

**413) Jeanette can pick locks.**

**Me: Useful when you are locked out of the house.**

**Nico: But down right creepy for Jeanette personality.**

**Me: AMEN!**

**414) Dave is allergic to bunnies.**

**Me: Easter is just a down right nightmare.**

**Simon: *shudders* The Chocolate Bunny.**

**415) Dave is not allowed to our Easter celebrations.**

**Me: Refer to the rule above man.**

**416) School is a touchy subject.**

**Me: For instance I got an A in Pre-Algebra.**

**Simon: Jeanette and I also.**

**Brittany: I got a C+ in Math.**

**Theo: I got a B-.**

**Ellie: I got a B.**

**Alvin: I got a D-…**

**Me: Sorry…but you didn't get an F.**

**417) m's on m&m are not w's.**

**Me: Claire…**

**Claire: They are w's, they were all printed wrong!**

**Me: NO THEY WERE NOT!**

**418) No make your own spa.**

**Me: The hot tub was covered in mud for hours.**

**419) Alvin is the king of pranks.**

**Me: For real. Don't mess with him.**

**Alvin: It will be on like Donkey Kong.**

**Me: Don't quote yourself.**

**420) Brittany is queen of revenge.**

**Me: Don't mess with her.**

**Brittany: WAIT I'M ALVIN'S QUEEN?!**

_**And another successful chapter.**_

_**So…Last week's questions; Have you ever broken a bone?, Who are your favorite Youtubers?, and **__**Have any of you Nigahiga fans tried to talk to lamps? **_

_**Answers;**_

_**From: Andreabunton,**_

_**1) Yes, I have broken some bones. I've had heart surgery and they had to break my ribs apart to get to it...  
>2) I don't know the acctual name of the channel, but my favorite youtuber is the kid from the world's greatest freakout videos!<br>3) I Have no clue how to respond to that... ;)**_

_**From: MusicalsWithaMission,**_

_**1) I broke my left arm when I was little. And I broke my right pinky toe twice. : D**_

_**2) I like to watch swoozie06. Ever heard of him?**_

_**3) I don't watch Nigahiga... But I might if it involves talking lamps! :)**_

_**From: BieberStyles1958,**_

_**1) Yep, I broke my right arm when I was seven. It was the night before Halloween, and I was stupid enough to race my brother in the dark on a concrete sidewalk. Let's just say, I was in the ER until about midnight.**_

_**2) #LMFAOVEVO, #partyrockpeople, #redfoo, #redfoothedude, and #skysnuts. (I know right? That is just another example of how much I am OBSESSED with LMFAO.**_

_**3) Heard of Nigahiga, never watched any Nigahiga.**_

_**From: DorisDonut,**_

_**1. I haven't broken a bone except for the finger before my pinkie on my right hand. But I have sprained my ankle twice.**_

_**2. Famous Youtubers... Err... Plenty, and I can't name them all. One is cmorrelli, though. The one reason I'm saying that one is because you said it first, so I thank you eternally for Turning the lightbulb in my head on! :3 (:D)**_

_**3. I was yelling at my lamp today in frustration. :)**_

_**So today, no questions, just requests.**_

_**-If you have any questions about me or my writing leave it in the review.**_

_**-Please if you are an author on here PM me with duets or trios of chipmunks OC's if it is okay.**_

_**Goodnight everybody!**_


	22. Christmas and Traps

_**A/N Hey guys! Long time no see.**_

_**So anyway…MERRY (early) CHRISTMAS!**_

_**{IMPORTANT}**_

_**So we are about to hit 500 rules. Many of you guys have sent rules into me. They were all hilarious. As a thank you I'm having a contest. Anyone with a fanfiction account can enter, just because I don't want anyone copying each other. All you have to do is PM me with five of your own rules from your point of view. I'll only be choosing three entries. The deadline is January 3**__**rd**__** and chapter 25 will be up January 5**__**th**__**. Good luck.**_

_**{END}**_

_**Special Christmas Chapter!**_

_**I do not own AATC.**_

**421) We do not have any figgy pudding.**

**Me: So don't bother asking.**

**422) Neighbors will call the cops if you continue signing carols after they shut the door in your face.**

**Me: Well…**

_Tuesday_

_Toby, Chipmunks, Chipettes, and I: *go to Old Lady Johnson's door, rings bell. OLJ answers* _

_You better watch out._

_You better not cry. _

_You better not pout I-*door gets slammed in faces*m tellin' you why-y-y! _

_Santa Claus is coming town! _

_Santa Claus is coming to town. _

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_OLJ: I'M CALLIN THE COPS!_

_*twelve minutes later*_

_Toby, Chipmunks, Chipettes, and I: Grandma got run over by a reindeer. _

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve. _

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa! _

_But as for me and Grandpa-*police sirens*_

_Alvin: SCATTER!_

**423) Singing Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer is not appropriate when Aunt Jackie is visiting for the holidays.**

**Me: It was very traumatic.**

**Simon: Aunt Jackie was literally run over by Santa's team of reindeer.**

**Jeanette: Theo and Ellie are still traumatized to this very day.**

**424) The song The Christmas Shoes by NewSong cannot be played aloud.**

**Me: You will find a weeping me, Toby, Claire, The Chipettes, and Alvin. **_**(A/N I'm serious this song makes cry so hard, here watch it; watch?v=0a_Y1wAJ2MU)**_

**Alvin: *crying in hands* It's so sad! *sob***

**Me: *sob* Now I'm crying! *sob***

**Toby: *sob* Now you guys are making me cry again! *sob***

**Me: *sob* Gr-gr-gr-oup hug!**

**425) Dave is allergic to figgy pudding.**

**Me: This is why we don't have it.**

**426) Over the river and through the woods will not get us to Aunt Jackie's.**

**Me: I fell in the river.**

**Brittany: Half of us got lost in the woods.**

**427) No mistletoe.**

**Me: So far Alvin has gotten half the girls in school, Brittany, and Jeanette to kiss him.**

**Alvin: *hops on desk holds mistletoe over us* Mwhahaha!**

**Me: *reaches in pocket and pulls out a Hershey's Kiss* Here you go!**

**Alvin: Hey!**

**Me: I always carry them around in the Christmas season.**

**428) We cannot make snowman come to life.**

**Me: Poor Frosty!**

**Claire: You guys never should have let him in the house.**

**429) Nico cannot spend Christmas at our house.**

**Me: He really decked the halls.**

**Jeanette: Don't forget what happened to the tree.**

**Me: And the awful turkey.**

**Ellie: Dave made that.**

**Me: Oh right! *shudders***

**Theo: It was much better than lasagna.**

**430) No horse drawn sleighs.**

**Me: We crashed into another sleigh.**

**Alvin: Then the horses trampled Toby.**

**431) Alvin you cannot ask Santa for 457 presents and assume to get them all.**

**Me: Even Santa has a budget.**

**Brittany: And a limit.**

**432) No jazzmas.**

**Me: Just because it was on a TV show doesn't mean we can do it in real life.**

**433) Anyone 18 or below or is Toby may not light the yule.**

**Me: Chimney fires are the leading cause of chimney fires.**

**Simon: *facepalm***

**434) Presents that give you paper cuts are called books.**

**Me: Try reading one Alvin.**

**435) Brittany you cannot have an endless supply of makeup.**

**Me: Do you know what other celebrities look like without their makeup?**

**436) I can hear what you hear.**

**Me: You see…**

**Toby: Can you hear what I hear?**

**Nico: What I hear?**

**Me: *shrugs* What I hear?**

**437) We may not set traps for Santa.**

**Me: Last year -*hears thumps going down the stairs***

**Dave: ALVINNN!**

**Me: And there is my point.**

**Claire: I'll call the ambulance.**

**438) No Christmas mad libs.**

**Me: They get really weird.**

**439) Dave can be a Grinch in December.**

**Me: But on Christmas Day, his heart grows three times its size.**

**Simon: And that's where the heart attack comes in.**

**440) No candy canes. **

**Me: It's all fun and games until someone twists an ankle.**

_**A/N Once again, Merry Christmas!**_

_**Questions;**_

_**What do you like the best about Christmas? (I love seeing my cousins and playing video games with them.)**_

_**What do you want for Christmas? (I want a pony! Just kidding, I just wanted a Nintendo 3DS.)**_

_**Do you have any Christmas traditions? (My mom's side of the family and my family has Christmas at my house, at my aunt's house, my uncle's house, or my grandmother's house.)**_


	23. Ponies and Harry Styles

_**A/N Hey guys! I guess I won't be seeing all of you until next year. :) Any chicken, I'm sorry to say that I have to postpone chapter 25. A family member died yesterday, and I'm going to the funeral in a few days. I know I'll be way too emotional after the funeral and the fact I'll have to make up my school work. So you guys have until January 11**__**th**__** to send in those five rules (Rules on previous chapter).**_

_**Alvin: Oh god that was the longest thing I ever read.**_

_**That's just sad.**_

_**Alvin: I'll stop not reading a lot when I want to.**_

_**Thank you Andreabunton for 441 and randomguy for 442.**_

_**Well I still don't own AATC, but I do own a sandwich, an Angry Birds poster, and a stapler.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**441) Gangnam style is banned**

**Me: It is just not as funny around the millionth time! **

**Alvin: * comes in doing the dance* op op op opa gangnam-**

**You: NO!**

**Alvin: O.O *slowly backs out of room***

**442) If you think you have bad hair days, try being a chipmunk.**

**Me: It happens a lot.**

**443) No real life Angry Birds.**

**Me: O.o S-S-So many pigs.**

**Eleanor: Go away birdies!**

**Simon: I don't think any of us will be eating pork or any kind of bird for a while.**

**444) No Seconds from Disaster.**

**Me: I for one think this is unfair and I have Simon and Jeanette to back me up on this.**

**Dave: Ellie and Theo saw people die.**

**Me: They were acting, it was not actually happening, but it did happen.**

**Dave: The saw guns.**

**Me: Okay I admit I shouldn't have let them watch the Norway Massacre.**

**445) No speaking in Italian accents.**

**Me: I swear on Alvin's life that if I hear one more "It's a me ah Mario!", I'll scream.**

**Alvin: Why swear it on my life? Why not Toby's?**

**Me: Good point.**

**Toby: Hey!**

**446) No speaking in German accents either.**

**Me: It is really offensive to me.**

**Brittany: Would you like a pretzel then?**

**Me: Quit making fun of my ancestry!**

**447) Claire gets really cranky if she is woken up before 11:00 AM.**

**Me: Just trust me on this, I couldn't hear for two weeks.**

**448) Talking to someone who has lost there hearing from Claire is really hard.**

**Me: You see Toby was recently a victim. *Toby walks in* Hey Tobster.**

**Toby: I'M NOT A TOASTER!**

**Me: I didn't say that!**

**Toby: YOU THINK I'M FAT?!**

**Me: Stop talking before I beat you senseless.**

**Toby: JULIE'S CHEATING ON ME?!**

**Me: NO!**

**Toby: PO?**

**Me: *walks out***

**449) We don't do Mondays.**

**Me: We usually lucky enough to get to school in time.**

**450) Lucky is a special dog.**

**Me: Beside the fact he's awesome.**

**Lucky: WOOF! WOOF! ARF!**

**Me: What is that boy? Alvin fell down the well? I'm coming ALFRED!**

**451) No playing near wells.**

**Me: Alvin…**

**Alvin: Okay! Okay! I won't!**

**Me: Good Alfred.**

**Alvin: DON'T CALL ME ALFRED!**

**452) Don't call Alvin, Alfred.**

**Me: If thinking of calling Alvin, Alfred, use extreme caution. Do not try if you have heart problems, if you are pregnant, or think of you may be pregnant. Side effects may include faintness, fatigue, loss of blood, loss of limb, heart failure, weakness in the knees, chills, fevers, loss of memory, loss of toes, loss of sanity, thinking you are a miniature purple cow, thinking you are a member of One Direction, sudden interest in Justin Bieber, Carly Rea Jepsen, or Larry King, thinking you are Larry King, having the same hair style as Harry Styles, sudden interest in being a dark lord, thinking you are a student at Hogwarts or Pigfarts, sudden interest in Rumblerore, or sudden baldness.**

**Jeanette: If you or a loved one are suffering from these side effects, call toll free number 1-800-WELIKEWAFFLES-123. Operators are standing by.**

**453) No make your own commercials.**

**Me: *le sigh***

**454) Alvin is very jealous of Harry Styles.**

**Me: Just because Harry has awesome hair. Wow how ironic.**

**Eleanor: But you're jealous of Louis.**

**Me: Because he is weirder than me, which makes him second in my favorite One Direction members in order of favorites.**

**Eleanor: Who's first?**

**Me: Niall.**

**455) No 'A Very Potter Musical' or no 'A Very Potter Sequel'.**

**Me: Davie said it is inappropriate.**

**456) No Theodore we cannot buy one grape we have to buy them all.**

**Me: Why buy one?**

**Theodore: What if you only want one?**

**Me: Because on grape would be like 2.9835 cents.**

**457) No Ponies.**

**Me: Once again, Dave made me put this up.**

**Simon: Only because you and Alvin have been asking for a pony for the past five years.**

**458) We are not allowed to tell you what the next AATC movie is.**

**Me: We want to watch you suffer.**

**Brittany: But don't trailers start leaking like in March or something.**

**Me: That's when the waiting gets really hard.**

**459) The Cheeseball Song is not as amusing the 769****th**** time.**

**Me: I've lost all interest in it.**

**460) Never ask Simon to list as many numbers as he can for the number pi.**

**Me: Fun Fact; Pi is the circumference of a circle. Pi looks like this; 3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592307816406286 2089986280348253421170679821 4808651328230664709384460955 0582231725359408128481 1174502841027019385211055596 4462294895493038196442881097 5665933446128475648233 786783165…and so on.**

**Nico: How over whelming.**

_**A/N**_

_**Ah…another beautiful chapter.**_

_**Answers to last week's questions;**_

_**1) What do you like the best about Christmas?**_

_**2) What do you want for Christmas?**_

_**3) Do you have any Christmas traditions?**_

_**Answers;**_

_**From Andreabunton;**_

_**What do you like the best about Christmas?  
>Answer: I love that I have no school for 2 straight weeks!... Oh, and the PRESENTS! :)<strong>_

**What do you want for Christmas?**  
><strong>Answer: The Sims 3 Seasons, and I also want a 3DS!<strong>

**Do you have any Christmas traditions?**  
><strong>Answer: none that are all that special, but I do get to open 1 gift on Christmas Eve! ( this year it was make-up!)<strong>

_**From DorisDonut;**_

_**What do you like the best about Christmas?  
>The cheer. The spirit. The carols! :D<strong>_

**What do you want for Christmas?**  
><strong>A science book and things Alvin and the Chipmunks related :) And MAYBE a new 3DS game.<strong>

**Do you have any Christmas traditions?**  
><strong>We spend it at our house. We have a star on the tree. We have a tree. We watch All Dogs Go To Heaven every year. I don't know what else. xD<strong>

_**From SkysFireLady15;**_

_**What I like best about Christmas is probably seeing the family and eating food and the wonderful nap I get to take in the afternoon... What I DID want for Christmas was my favorite horse at my old barn, but once again, didn't get her. D: And honestly, don't get me started on traditions! lol.**_

_**From BieberStyles1958**_

_**1. You might think presents, but actually I LOVE hanging out with my cousin Juan Carlos (nicknamed Peewee). He's so funny! And my little brother hangs out with his little brother Agustin.**_

**2. Hmm... well Christmas is over, but I wanted this xD; .**  
><strong>(Seriously though, I wanted a Carly Rae Jepsen CD, and I got it _.)<strong>

**3. We open presents and hang out with my cousins. ;)**

_**This week's questions.**_

_**What is the best thing you got for Christmas or whatever you celebrate? (I got an iPad. I never did get a pony.)**_

_**What is the funniest memory you remember? (Last year at Thanksgiving, my cousin Coby, who is a month older than me, and I took my little sister and our five year old cousin Jack to the park near our Grammie's apartment. That day Coby had been fist pumping the air yelling "What time is it? Adventure time" a lot. We were both on one of the playground thingy plat forms, you know with the hard plastic hood over it, when he decides to do the Adventure Time thing. You see this wasn't smart because we were both like five foot three. He ended up punch the hood. I remember hearing this loud crack, which I know refer to as the crack heard around the world. The end.)**_

_**Weirdest thing you've done? (When I was ten I coached my gerbil through birth. 'Nuff said.)**_

_**End of Questions**_

_**Remember Yakko spelled backwards is Okkay! **_

_**Goodnight everybody!**_

_**Or in this case see ya next year!**_


	24. One Direction and The Sims 3

_**A/N Hey guys! I haven't seen you guys since last year. I just realized that on the fourteenth will be my one year anniversary. Then on the twentieth will be the one year anniversary of these rules. Wow! I can believe I've been on here for almost one year! **_

_**Remember!  
>Chapter 25 is coming next. There will then be 500 rules! So as a thank you two or three people (most likely two but if I can't narrow it down it will be three) will get to have 5 of their very own rules from their point of view in Chapter 25. Rules (they have been changed) are you must either PM me or leave a review with said rules. If I find that you have copied rules from other people's reviews you will be disqualified. Deadline is the tenth.<strong>_

_**Thank you BieberStyles1958 for 461!**_

_**I don't own AATC. ENJOY!**_

**461) Boys, don't play Little Things by One Direction.**

**Alvin: Just don't.**

**Simon: We learned the hard way.**

_FLASHBACK_

_Alvin: *plays Little Things by One Direction*_

_Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and I: *start sobbing*_

_Simon: Ohh..._

_Theodore: ...No..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**462) In fact don't play any music that makes someone cry.**

**Me: The cries of a Toby are ugly cries.**

**Toby: *sobbing***

**Me: Love Story?**

**Toby: *nods***

**463) Staying on the subject of music, don't sing randomly when others are singing.**

**Me: Wait for it…**

***all at once***

**Alvin: ****Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe!**

**Claire: I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid), To take a stand (To take a stand)!**

**Me: ****Now I'm climbing the walls, But you don't notice at all!**

**Toby:****All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**

**Eleanor: *walks by* Sounds like a bunch of gibberish.**

**464) No one may talk about the talk unless it is with Dave or Claire.**

**Me: Or just don't talk about it all in front of Theo and Ellie.**

**Theo: Sarah, what's 'the talk'?**

**Me: A question for Dave, Theo, but if you promise not to speak of this conversation we are having I'll buy you some gummy worms.**

**465) Money and candy make good bribes.**

**Me: Just saying.**

**466) Alvin, Monkey Bread doesn't have real monkeys.**

**Me: They're artificial.**

**Brittany: *eating monkey bread and spits it out* O.o**

**Me: Kidding, it's just biscuits, caramel, and cinnamon.**

**467) Simon cannot play any Sims games.**

**Me: Once he played The Sims 3 for 13 hours straight.**

**Simon: So you played it 6 hours straight once.**

**Me: But I didn't scream at anyone who talked to me.**

**Simon: So?**

**Me: YOO SCREAMED AT JEANETTE TOO!**

**Simon: …*facepalm*…**

**468) Always knock before you enter a room with a closed door.**

**Me: We all learn it the hard way. *shudders***

**Jeanette: *walks in and gets stared at by me* I'm sorry!**

**Me: Next time you think about making an invention don't aim it towards the door.**

**469) No foreign visitors.**

**Me: My pen pal from the Czech Republic was supposed to visit for a week.**

**Eleanor: Didn't she last like 7 hours and 47 minutes.**

**470) No Dalmatians.**

**Me: Dave was seeing spots for weeks.**

**471) Please Jeanette, don't touch the stove.**

**Me: So much smoke, poisonous smoke, fire.**

**Claire: As you can see she is still traumatized.**

**Me: Burnt everything, stay low, lalalalala.**

**472) Don't bother Simon or Jeanette when they are studying for test.**

**Me: When they don't get into their dream collage, they will swear to blame you.**

**Alvin: Even I could deal with that kind of guilt.**

**473) Don't ever go into OLJ's yard in the morning.**

**Me: I was just trying to get the soccer ball me and Ellie were using.**

**Eleanor: Just when she grabbed the ball she way pelted with mothballs.**

**Me: I now know what targets feel like know.**

**474) Don't get Simon started on planes.**

**Me: I now know so much about Boeing 747 and DC-10's.**

**475) No trying to make Monday songs.**

**Me: It just gets everyone even crankier.**

**Brittany: It's Monday, Monday-*gets interrupted***

**Me: SHUT THE MUNK UP!**

**476) Seville's have a low tolerance for annoying things.**

**Me: Just warning you.**

**477) Hey! Ho! Is banned.**

**Me: The chorus if you listen closely sounds inappropriate at the end.**

**Simon: *blinks* You really gotta stop listening to songs so deeply.**

**478) Don't try to figure out meanings of songs.**

**Me: I once got into an argument about the meaning of Boyfriend by Justin Bieber.**

**Alvin: Hmpf. I thought we didn't like JB.**

**Me: I don't, it doesn't mean I can't like the song.**

**479) Toby get your own drinks.**

**Me: Every time Toby asks someone to get him a soda or something they shake the can.**

**Theodore: It never gets old.**

**Toby: *frowns* Ha-ha.**

**480) No pok e'mon battles.**

**Me: ALVIN I CHOOSE YOU!**

**Alvin: Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!**

**Claire: Annoying yet adorable.**

_**A/N Another chapter, another erm I don't know.**_

_**Last week's Questions;**_

_**1)**__**What is the best thing you got for Christmas or whatever you celebrate?**_

_**2) **__**What is the funniest memory you remember?**_

**3) **_**Weirdest thing you've done?**_

_**Answers;**_

_**From Andreabunton;**_

_**1. The best thing I ever got for Christmas was a digital camera. (It's red!)**_

_**2. Hmm... I think, it has to be this one day in my old school across the country. I was in sixth grade, and we were having an elementary school Walk-a-thon. After about two miles, I was seriously going insane. I think going around and around in circles in our giant field was going to my head, and I picked up my bottle of water and poured it all over myself, screaming, "TONIGH-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! WE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUNNG G! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! WE CAN BURN BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTER THAN THE SUUUUUUUUUN!"**_

_**3. The weirdest thing I've done also has to be the most dangerous thing I've done: during history, Mrs B. asked us a question (we were studying for a test), and I raised my hand even though I didn't know the answer. Everyone was just staring at me... So I I started singing "Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith while literally whipping my hair.**_

_**From DorisDonut;**_

_**What is the best thing you got for Christmas or whatever you celebrated?  
>My hat, my iPod touch 5g. c:<strong>_

What is the funniest memory you remember?  
>Tough.. When me and my twin sister were really young, she headed off out of our mom's view in the mall, so I chased after her. We eventually got lost and two security guards were after us. We thought we were going to get arrested so we pretty much hid throughout the stores, running and hiding everywhere. We even hid in bathrooms and clothes racks. Then my sister yelled into an intercom that she didn't want to go to jail and the security guards found us. We were in huge trouble.. Other than that, me and my sister were seeing Santa, and we were tugging on his beard(Thinking it was fun) and he said "Don't pull my beard!" And guess what? We YANKED it. We are still banned from that mall.<p>

Weirdest thing you've done?  
>Stuff a ball under my shirt and walk up to strangers and say "I'm pregnant". Or the time I was at a big mall and told strangers very weird facts.<p>

_**Thanks guys! This week's questions are.**_

_**-Are you related to any celebrities, if not who would you be related to? (I'd be related to Louis Tomlinson or Liam Payne or maybe that tree from that episode of Hannah Montana years ago.)**_

_**-What show do you hate the most? (I hate Here Comes Honey Boo Boo. I've lost all hope in this country.)**_

_**-What is your favorite AATC couple? It can be anyone from the cartoon or the movies. (I personally like SimonXJeanette and TobyXJulie)**_

_**BYE GUYS!**_


	25. Andreabunton and Wet Floor Signs

_**A/N Whoo! Chapter 25! I've good news and bad news. Bad news is that one person met the qualifications. :( The good news is the person is an awesome person! Her rules were hilarious too! Hehehehehe!**_

_**Alvin: Oh no! Not a laughing fit.**_

_**Hehehehehe *falls of chair* Ow! Help I've fallen and I can't get up!**_

_**Alvin: Oy vey!**_

_**Theo drum roll!**_

_**Theo: *drum roll***_

_**Congratulations Andreabunton! You are a winner! *balloons fall from the sky* Your rules will be close to the end of the chapter.**_

_**So…let's get this chapter started.**_

_**I still don't own AATC.**_

_**Grab some cheeseballs, take a seat, and enjoy!**_

**481) Dave please no 'Honey, Chipmunks, Chipettes, Toby, Sarah, Matt, Alice, Nico, and Lucky I'm home!'.**

**Me: It becomes annoying when you repeat that every day when you come home from work.**

**Claire: He's been doing that since we got married.**

**Me: Tsk, tsk.**

**482) Toby you cannot park your pickup truck in front of fire hydrants.**

**Me: It's munkin' illegal!**

**Toby: Yeah right.**

**Me: Then why do you have 674 parking tickets? *looks outside to see cop put tick on Toby's pickup.* Never mind… it's 675 now.**

**Toby: …**

**483) No copying SpongeBob SquarePants.**

**Me: It was a Tuesday…**

_*A Tuesday some time ago making snack*_

_Me: So Simon how many cheese slices._

_Simon: Just one._

_Me: Kay!_

_Simon: Or two!_

_Me: Or five!_

_Simon: Ten!_

_Me: *grabs hair* YES TEN 'CUZ WE ARE REALLY HUNGRY!_

_*End of flashback*_

**484) Claire, as much as we like Eminem we don't want to hear it at 1:47 in the morning.**

**Me: Please Clairebear stop! I can't take it anymore. *starts singing Musical Do-Dah***

**Jeanette: Poor thing.**

**485) Alvin no midnight showers.**

**Me: It will scare the munk out of you when you get a midnight snack.**

**Theo: I'd don't think I can eat Doritos anymore.**

**Me: I'll scream if I hear 'Don't Cha' one more time.**

**486) Simon not that we don't like geometry, we just don't want two hear a lecture on shapes.**

**Me: Let's just say I know EVERYTHING about triangles.**

**487) We do not know Victoria's secret.**

**Me: So stop asking Britt!**

**Alvin: Maybe she hoards bananas.**

**Me: Bananas?**

**Alvin: Yes.**

**488) We at 1-800-WELIKEWAFFLES-123 are not an insurance company.**

**Me: We are not responsible for any injuries.**

**Jeanette: Possible injuries may come from calling Alvin, Alfred, hating Justin Bieber, making fun of Justin Bieber, excessive bird watching, smelling old fruit, eating lasagna made by Dave, talking to Brittany, falling out of chairs, falling into chairs, upstaging Brittany, being in Toby's room, being Toby, waking Claire before 11:00 AM, etc.**

**Me: For more on calling Alvin, Alfred please refer to rule 452.**

**Jeanette: Please don't confusing with 1-800-WELIKEPANCAKES-321, 1-800-TOBYSR'US-456, or other companies that sound like ours.**

**489) No commercial jingles.**

**Me: They can get annoying.**

**Eleanor: Call 1-800-STEAMERS-*interrupted***

**Me: SHUT THE MUNK UP!**

**490) No fun dip on school nights.**

**Me: I had a blue tongue.**

**Toby: I ended up glue to a wall.**

**Dave: And Alvin illegally crossed the Canadian border.**

"Hmm 491) Stickers shouldn't be eaten? Nah that's stupid" I said.

"You're stupid!" I heard Alvin yell.

"Wasn't talking to you!" I yelled back, "Hmm."

I continued to stare at my computer screen. Maybe I could build an inator to help me to think of more rules. Or I could bake a batch cookies, actually that wouldn't make sense.

"I know who I can call!" I exclaimed aloud.

"Ghostbusters!" I heard Matt yell from somewhere in the house.

"Like I haven't heard that one." I yelled.

I picked up my phone and punched in a bunch of numbers, "Hey Andreabunton, it's Golden Quintet…No-Okay yes I did loose Alice again, but that's not it…No Alvin did not set Toby's pants on fire…Or his shirt…No we are not being held hostage in an ice cream truck…Before you ask any more questions I need you to do five rules from your point of view…Okay…Okay…Okay…Bye!"

**Andreabunton's POV**

**491) As it has probably already been stated, R-rated movies are a no-no!**

**Me: Alvin quotes literally every movie he sees...**

***Loud crash of thunder and lightning***

**Me: *jumps* Ahh!**

**Alvin *Runs in and jumps on my shoulder* When you hear the sound of thunder don't you get to scared! Just grab your thunder buddy, and sing these magic words: FU-**

**Me: NO!**

**Alvin: *slowly gets up and leaves room***

**Me: (T_T) ! *Facepalm***

**492) The 'Munks are not allowed to read any fanfics about them without supervision.**

**Me: People have dirty minds, man, DIRTY MINDS!**

**493) Alvin cannot play Xbox live without somebody listening in.**

**Me: Let's just say he has a very "colorful vocabulary" when he's playing Call Of Duty...**

**Alvin: *In next room playing Call of Duty* DUDE, YOU JUST KILLED ME! SON OF A**

**Dave: ALVIIIINNNN!**

**Me: See what I mean...**

**494: We are not allowed to let Theodore play the Slender game.**

**Me: Poor little guy almost had a heart attack the last time... And he started throwing stuff at the computer screen... *sigh***

**495) Eleanor gives the best presents! ^_^**

**Me: Brittany and Alvin will either find something that you already own and just wrap it up, or get you something that they would have gotten for themselves. Simon and Jeanette will give you *Shudders* educational stuff. Theodore will give you food, (I'm actually okay with that one!) Dave will get you something you can't use for a while (Savings Bonds, remember movie 1!?)I get you gift cards... Ellie will actually get you something she knows you'll love! **

**Ellie: *walks in with a wrapped up box* Here's another Christmas gift, sorry it's late.**

**Me: It's fine Ellie. *opens gift* OMG you did not! *Pulls out Just Dance 4***

**Ellie: Oh yes I did!**

**Me* hugs Ellie* Thank you so much! Let's go play it now! *runs out of room***

**Ellie: aren't you forgetting something?!**

**Me: What... Oh, yeah! Well... Those are my five rules! Hope they are helpful!**

**Me, Ellie and Alvin: Bye! :)**

"That was helpful!" I said out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Simon asked passing by the room.

"Just myself."

"Carry on then."

**496) No Monkey Mondays.**

**Me: Three words. Worst day of my life.**

**Brittany: That was five words.**

**Me: Do you think I care?**

**497) We are not meet the cast of 'Austin and Ally'.**

**Me: It was all going fine until one red clad chipmunk knocked over the piano which knocked over a guitar which knocked over a bunch over a bunch of other instruments.**

**Jeanette: And Ross Lynch.**

**Me: And Ross Lynch.**

**498) No asking weird questions at 3:00 AM.**

**Me: Well it went like this…**

_Last Night_

_*bedroom door creaks open and in comes Alvin*_

_Alvin: Sarah…_

_Me: *yawns* Yeah?_

_Alvin: What happens when an octopus and a wombat mate?_

_Me: Go away. *throws pillow at him*_

_End_

**Alvin: It was a question that needed to be answered.**

**499) Please do not ignore the wet floor sign whenever there is one on the floor.**

**Me: Please take them seriously.**

**Simon: Dave throughout his back, Alvin got a concussion, Sarah broke her leg, and Toby sprained his buttocks.**

**Me: Yeah he couldn't sit for weeks.**

**500) When in doubt come to the Seville house.**

**Me: We are a truckload of fun.**

**Toby: And we only charge $5 an hour.**

_**A/N Woo! 500 rules! **__**We did it! We did it! We did it! Yeah! Lo isimos!**_

_**Okay got to be quick 12 minutes till the day is over! I have been working on this for hours.**_

_**Last week's questions;**_

_**Are you related to any celebrities, if not who would you be related to?**_

_**What show do you hate the most?**_

_**What is your favorite AATC couple?**_

_**Answers;**_

_**From DorisDonut,**_

_**-Are you related to any celebrities, if not who would you be related to? (I'd be related to Louis Tomlinson or Liam Payne or maybe that tree from that episode of Hannah Montana years ago.)**_

_**Hm. None really. As for who I WOULD be.. I don't know.. Jerry Trainor or Matthew Gray Gubler.**_

_**-What show do you hate the most? (I hate Here Comes Honey Boo Boo. I've lost all hope in this country.)**_

_**Cougar Town. Marvin Marvin. Fan boy and Chum Chum.. Honey Boo Boo.. Quite a few actually.**_

_**-What is your favorite AATC couple? It can be anyone from the cartoon or the movies. (I personally like SimonXJeanette and TobyXJulie)**_

_**Honestly, I love them all. But Simonette is probably my favorite..**_

_**From BieberStyles1958,**_

_**1. My mom's cousin has a small part in this Air Force War movie, but I can't remember the name. If I could be related to any celebrity, I'd be Ariana Grande's little sister. ;)**_

_**2. I hate Honey Boo Boo too! Lord that show gets on my nerves. I also strongly dislike SpongeBob SquarePants. (I like the older ones, but after about 2004 it got annoying).**_

_**3. Ooh my favorite AATC couple is Simonette! They are so cute together! Perfection!**_

_**This week's questions;**_

_**-Favorite celebrity? (One Direction, Selena Gomez, I don't know there is so many.)**_

_**-Favorite chapter in this story? (I like chapter 23)**_

_**-Favorite Muppet? (I like Fozzie Bear)**_

_**Well guys it's the twelfth now. Don't be mad! I'm sorry! I've been working on it for hours and I had two eat dinner and stuff and other factors.**_

_**Good morning! Or night! Whatever floats your boat.**_

_**Bye!**_


	26. Socks and Muppets

_**A/N I'm backkkkk!**_

_**Back from where?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**I'M ON A HIPPOGRIFF!**_

_**Anypotato thank you Brit-Brit for 501 and randomguy for 502!**_

_**After 500 rules you think they would let me own AATC, but they haven't. Hmph.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**501) If Alvin tries to tell you that Dave made up a new rule, DON'T listen to him!**

**Me: Alvin, if Dave made up a new rule, it would be in this guide… T_T**

**Alvin: But he did make up a new rule! YOU ARE ALL TO GIVE ME LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL!**

**Me: O.o**

**502) You can't mix Alvin with sugar, spice, and everything nice and expect him to turn nicer.**

**Me: Simon has tried it over a hundred times - in a month.**

**503) Doing the "YEEEEAAAAHHHH" from CSI is banned.**

**Me: It's because… *puts on sunglasses* Dave killed it…**

***YEEEEAAAAHHHH***

**504) When on road trips Dave prefers that we don't sing "Movin' Right Along".**

**Me: It gives him headaches.**

**Brittany: He almost had a cow when one of us said "Though sadly we just left Rhode Island".**

**Me: We REALLY need to stop watching the The Muppet Movie (1979 of course).**

**505) No we do not know how to get to Sesame Street.**

**Me: We too are very desperate to know.**

**Eleanor: All we know is that it is in New York…**

**Simon: Guys the show is for infants to children of the age of five or six. Why do want to know where Sesame Street is?**

**Me: Because it is one of the universe's mysteries. For instance, Lady Gaga is one of those mysteries.**_**  
><strong>_

**506) The movie 'Grease' is banned.**

**Me: We can't stop sing the songs.**

**Brittany: *singing* Beauty school dropout…**

**Alvin: *doing the hand jive and humming Born to Hand Jive***

**Me: You're the one that I want! Yoo hoo hoo! :D**

**507) Dental Hygiene is very import.**

**Me: And the voices in your head will have a meeting about it.**

**Toby: *singing* MY SHINY TEETH AND ME!**

**508) The worst thing that can happen in this house is ****Velociraptors.**

**Me: *shudders* They can open doors!**

**Jeanette: *shakes head at me***

**Simon: No more Jurassic Park for Sarah.**

**Toby: NO! Sarah is right! WE MUST VELOCIRAPTOR-PROOF THE HOUSE!**

**509) Don't judge.**

**Me: Because we are all pretty insane.**

**Theodore: Not to mention some of us like stuff that no one would ever expect…**

**Me: Like Twilight and a certain red clad chipmunk!**

**510) No House of Anubis!**

**Me: It annoys the munk out everyone!**

**Eleanor: Not everyone!**

**Me: Okay let me rephrase that, it annoys the munk out of everyone BUT Eleanor and Toby.**

**511) Most of these rules are to be taken seriously.**

**Me: MOST of them.**

**Alvin: We break a bunch of rules. Disobey and shatter.**

***hears a shatter***

**Claire: KIDS, TOBY DROPPED RULE 317!**

**Me: Man… that's the eleventh time this month…**

**512) Avoid the bathrooms after dinner.**

**Me: I'm beginning to think we should get take-out from now on.**

**Brittany: And it only made you realize that after getting food poisoning nine times.**

**Dave: My food isn't that bad.**

**Me: Then why is Claire taking everyone but us three to the ER.**

**513) The song "Thrift Shop" is banned.**

**Me: It's been over sung.**

**514) We are not allowed to visit the country of Guyana.**

**Me: There was this accident with a boat and their president.**

**Jeanette: Let's just say we are banned from most boat stores now too.**

**515) Never, ever bother Brittany when she is doing her hair, her make-up, or choosing an outfit.**

**Me: Please don't! She poured nail polish over my favorite shirt because I was pestering her when she was putting on mascara.**

**Toby: *rocking back and forth* My game went BOOM.**

**Me: He bothered her went she was doing her hair.**

**516) The "Just Keep Swimming" song is not to be sung in the pool.**

**Me: Your head will be pushed under water.**

**Jeanette: It is ****VERY**** effective.**

**Simon: Unless you don't learn the first time.**

**517) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, unless you get a whiff of Toby's sock, then you'd be weak.**

**Me: True story.**

**Toby: I can't help that my socks are smelly.**

**Me: There're not smelly, there're foul.**

**Toby: It's not like they can be cleaned.**

**Me: DUDE, WE HAVE A WASHING MACHINE!**

**518) Don't stall Dave.**

**Me: It just makes him angrier.**

**519) No tigers, and lions, and bears.**

**Theodore: Oh my!**

**Me: THEO! You didn't let me explain the rule.**

**Theodore: It's not against the rules.**

**Me: One minute please!**

**520) No interrupting the rules.**

**Me: :D**

_**A/N Finally this chapter's done! I've been working on this for over a month. I've been super busy. Anyway if anyone's rules were not mentioned they will be mentioned in the next chapter.**_

_**Last weeks Questions;**_

_**-Favorite Celebrity.**_

_**-Favorite Chapter in this story.**_

_**-Favorite Muppet**_

_**Answers;**_

_**From DorisDonut:**_

_**-Favorite celebrity?**_

**_Janice Karman, Ross Bagdasarian, Matthew Gray Gubler_**

**_-Favorite chapter in this story?_**

**_All of them!_**

**_-Favorite Muppet?_**

**_I don't know.. xD_**

_**From Brit-Brit**_

_**-Favorite celebrity? That's a toughy...  
>Ross Bagdasarian, Rob Paulsen (The voice of Yakko Warner), Chris Farley, Adam Sandler, Jim Carey, David Spade, Mike Meyers, Arnold Schwarsanegger... I could go on forever,<strong>_

**_-Favorite chapter in this story?  
>I can't decide! They're all AMAZING!<em>**

**_-Favorite Muppet?  
>It's a tie between Janice, Kermit, Fozzie, Ms. Piggy, Gonzo, Rizzo, or Animal! I love them all!<em>**

_**From BieberStyles1958:**_

_**1. I have a lot! I'd have to say... Redfoo from LMFAO! (Wow. Shocker coming from me.) I also love Harry Styles and Niall Horan... and Justin Bieber. LOL**_

**_2. OMG this is so hard! But if I had to choose... it would be 2. Classic. __**

**_3. Gonzo! (IDK Why LOL)_**

_**From Andreabunton:**_

_**-Favorite celebrity? Katy Perry, and Taylor Lautner!**_

**_-Favorite chapter in this story? ALL OF THEM! :D_**

**_-Favorite Muppet? Kermit The Frog!_**

_**From H. :**_

_**My Rolmodels would be the Chipmunks and Chippettes . My favourite chapter is, all of them . My favourite moppet is Herbert the frog .**_

_**This weeks Questions:**_

_**-Best April Fool's Day prank you pulled. (I convinced my best friend that Liam Payne and I are cousins.)**_

_**-What is your heritage. (I'm part German, Irish, and French Canadian.)**_

_**-How many pets do you have? (I have seven. Five cats and two dogs. The cats are named Bounce, Chase, Stormy, Cam, and Mojo. The dogs are named Lucky and Princess Snowball Cloudy Fluffy Whitey - but we call her Princess, and by the way I did not name Princess.)**_

_**I don't really know what to say so…**_

_**GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYBODY!**_

_**What? As I'm typing this it's only 4:15 PM.**_


	27. Little Sisters and Grease

_**A/N Hey guys! Guess what time it is! Adventure time? Nope! 2:10 PM? Yes… but no.**_

_**Alvin: I know!**_

_**What?**_

_**Alvin: It's time for you to go out and buy cheeseballs!**_

_**Again? Man… I just bought more yesterday. I guess that's one more thing on my To Do List. Anyway no it's time for Chapter No. 27.**_

_**I would like to thank H. for 521 and my little sister (reffered as Mini Golden Quintet or Mini GQ, that's much shorter) for all the other rules except for the last six rules which are mine, all me, but the others my sister came up with the idea of the rule and I altered it a bit, however she did not come up with the dialogue.**_

_**I nor my sis (SIBLINGS FTW, and you guys thought I was over that :D) own AATC.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

**521) Brittany and I are officially banned from the mall.**

**Me: Ahem, Brittany.**

**Brittany: So we got banned, the kid in the shopping cart started it.**

**Me: YOU GOT US BANNED FROM THE MALL!**

**Brittany: We could always sneak in. They can't identify us.**

**Me: THEY TOOK OUR THUMB PRINTS!**

**522) Never go on road trips with the munks & ettes.**

**Me: I swear if I hear 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall one more time, FUR WILL FLY!**

**Alvin: Mental note to self, no more 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall…**

**523) Never go bowling with a Seville.**

**Me: Seville's are horrible bowlers.**

**Toby: We usually get gutterballs or break something.**

**524) Never let the munks & ettes near small children.**

**Me: It took me weeks to get the finger-paint out of their fur!**

**Simon: Worst weeks of my life…**

**525) No cotton candy.**

**Me: Just no. It's a very scaring story for all of us.**

**Nico: But -**

**Me: I SAID NO!**

**526) Never let the munks, ettes, and Tobster alone.**

**Me: Please refer to rule 521.**

**527) We are banned from all museums in the state of California.**

**Me: Well you see Alvin knocked over a T-Rex skeleton…**

**Jeanette: Then you knocked over the Wooly Mammoth… **

**Me: Then we all got banned and kicked out immediately…**

**Jeanette: And word got around about what happened.**

**Me: The end.**

**528) No names that are palindromes.**

**Me: *blinks* Um… I got nothing for this one.**

**Eleanor: It's just a no-no.**

**Theodore: But no offence to anybody's names that are Hannah, Bob, etc.**

**529) Never let the munks watch Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.**

**Alvin: You stole the title!**

**Me: No! I parodied the title. Also you just broke rule 520!**

**Alvin: Shoot…**

**530) Grease is the word.**

**Me: Is the word that you heard.**

**Claire: It's got groove.**

**Toby: It's got meaning.**

**Dave: What the heck?**

**531) Never let anyone near mascots.**

**Me: Turns out Theo is still pretty terrified of Eagle mascots.**

**Simon: I don't blame him. Mascots can be really creepy.**

**Me: You got that right cous'.**

**532) No holding your breath contests.**

**Me: It is not fun doing CPR on a chipmunk.**

**533) Make sure the munks & ettes nails are clipped.**

**Me: If they are long enough they can be lethal weapons.**

**Jeanette: Not that we would actually try to hurt anyone.**

**534) Never let the munks go car shopping with you.**

**Me: They are like; "Get that one!". Dave's like; "That car is $50,000!".**

**Toby: This is why you go to me.**

**535) Don't bring up the 'Chipwrecked' incident.**

**Me: They get cranky that Toby, Claire, and I weren't there or with them.**

**Claire: I was visiting my parents!**

**Me: I know! Toby and I were visiting Aunt Jackie!**

**536) Brittany is not allowed within 100 yards (300 feet) of One Direction.**

**Me: Well…**

_*at an airport*_

_Dave: Okay, this time we made it through security. Now we won't miss our flight._

_Me: What a relief. Good thi - *someone taps my shoulder, turns around to see five guys wearing sunglasses, hoodies, and hats* May I help you?_

_Guy 1 (Liam): Did you know where gate 7 is?_

_Me: Actually that's where my family and I are heading._

_Guy 1 (Liam): Great._

_Jeanette: *staring at them* You guys look familiar…_

_Guy 2 (Niall): Ooh look guys! The Chipmunks and Chipettes!_

_Me: Wait a minute, you're One Direction! I love you guys!_

_Brittany: OMG ONE DIRECTION! *runs at them*_

_Me: Run boys! Run for your lives!_

_*One Direction runs off*_

_Simon: I smell a restraint order._

_Me: No… I stepped in a cream cheese bagel earlier…_

_Everyone else: *Facepalm*_

_*end of flashback*_

**537) No sock monkeys.**

**Me: Eleanor insists they are going to take over the world.**

**Eleanor: They will!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**538) Never let the munks & ettes near elephants.**

**Me: They scare the peanuts out of the elephants.**

**539) Toby and I are not allowed to sling shot chipmunks.**

**Me: I'm not sure why…**

**Simon: You broke my glasses!**

**Me: By accident!**

**540) No peanuts.**

**Me: It might attract elephants.**

_**A/N Well that is the end of this chapter. I had an okay day I went to the movies with my sister. We saw 'The Croods'. It was very funny, I liked it. Then there was the popcorn it was okay, but I may have had too much because my stomach is still recovering (and the movie was hours ago).**_

_**Last week's Questions;**_

_**-Best April Fool's Day prank you pulled. **_

_**-What is your heritage. **_

_**-How many pets do you have?**_

_**Answers;**_

_**From BieberStyles1958,**_

_**1. Hmm... I don't usually do April Fool's pranks, but I think it was when I texted my friend from my mom's phone (she didn't know my mom's number) and told her that it was US Cellular, and that her service would be disconnected in two hours. Lame, I know, but it worked lol.**_

_**2. Mexican (and proud!) and Jewish from my dad's side, Irish and Native American from my mom.**_

_**3. I don't have an pets. XD**_

_**From H. ,**_

_**Best April fools day prank: uum we don't celebrate April fools here in my country:'(. My heritages: i'm part German, French, English and Afrikaans. How many pets do I have: two hamsters. Who's names are Alvin and Theodore .**_

_**This weeks questions,**_

_**-Best animated or CGI movie(s) you have seen? (The Croods, Wreck-It Ralph, AATC movies, the CGI Scooby-Doo movies, Honey I Shrunk the Kids (Does that count?), Finding Nemo, the Madagascar movies, there are probably more but I'm having a brain fart right now.)**_

_**-(Alternitive)Are you a member on The Sims 3 website? (Please PM if you want to be friends with me on there!)**_

_**-Do you have weird friends? (I do… :D.)**_

_**-Is dirt biking a sport? (Kids in my school debate on this topic A LOT. Most people say no, but I think it is a sport.**_

_**GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYBODY!**_

_**Once again I fail to publish this in the evening…**_


	28. Gummy Bears and Crayons

_**A/N I'm back! But this time with straight hair! Yep I got my hair done today. I usually have VERY thick hair that is wavy.**_

_**Moving away from the subject of my hair.**_

_**Thank you H. for 541 and BieberStyles1958 for 542.**_

_**I still don't own AATC…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**541) Alvin isn't allowed with a bucket at two in the morning.**

**You: It's not pleasant when you hear a yell at 2 in the mornings. Especially when its you yelling.**

**Simon: Do you know how cold water feels when it hits your face? I do now. **

**Alvin: Muawhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha.**

**Brittany: Grrrrrrrr.**

**542) The music video for "As Long as You Love Me" by Justin Bieber is banned.**

**Brittany: *le sigh***

**Me: It wasn't me! I swear! Dave made this one.**

**Brittany: Nooooooooo, you want me to suffer from Anti-Bieber.**

**Me: That's true, but Dave made this one.**

**Brittany: Why?**

**Simon: ...clean minds...**

**Brittany: IT'S HARDLY THAT BAD!**

**Dave: Ellie and Theo had nightmares for weeks**

**Alvin: *trying not to laugh***

**Theodore: What? It was scary!**

**Alvin: *mumbling* Wuss.**

**Brittany: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Alvin: Not about you, Britt.**

**543) No Hawaiian print shirts.**

**Me: Dave…**

**Dave: What? They look amazing on me!**

**Brittany: It looks like you just visited Hawaii and had a bad shopping day.**

**Me: Ooh burn!**

**544) No saying 'Ooh burn!' to Dave.**

**Me: *sigh***

**545) Never touch the radio in Claire's car.**

**Me: Once when she was driving me and Simon to the mathletes competion with Toby in the car and Toby just had to change the station in the middle of an Eminem song.**

**Simon: SO, Claire flipped out and crashed the car – accidently of course.**

**Me: Simon and I never made it to the mathletes completion.**

**Simon: *sigh* If only Toby hadn't joined us in the car.**

**Me: It was only supposed to be me, you, and Clairebear.**

**546) 546****th**** rule about the rules is don't talk about the rules.**

**Me: It had to be done.**

**547) No speaking in code.**

**Me: Well you see…**

**Alvin: Arah-Say is ot-nay unny-fay.**

**Me: *facepalm* Alvin, I know how to speak ig-Pay atin-Lay.**

**Alvin: *runs away***

**548) Only the President, Queen Elizabeth II, Mel Gibson, Batman, Bugs Bunny, and I can veto rules.**

**Jeanette: Did she just say Bugs Bunny?**

**Eleanor: And Mel Gibson?**

**Me: Yesh.**

**Theodore: Yesh?**

**549) No quoting Looney Tunes.**

**Me: Well to put it in a simple way… What's up doc?**

**Toby: I tawt I taw a puddy tat! **

**Simon: I knew I should've taken the left turn at Albuquerque… that way I wouldn't be here with a pair of weirdos.**

**Me and Toby: Meep! Meep!**

**550) No cheers.**

**Me: They are so annoying!**

**Brittany: Be aggressive! Be be aggressive! Wooh!**

**551) We do not talk about Toby's high school days.**

**Me: He was voted most likely to work a minimum wage job for the rest of his life… Man, people are so mean.**

**552) No wearing sunglasses inside the house.**

**Me: All I'm saying is 9 vases, 3 china plates, and a Chia Pet were broken.**

**Theodore: The Chia Pet's name was Ludwig.**

**Me: R. I. P Ludwig.**

**553) If you break any of these rules, there will be punishments.**

**Me: For instance if you break rule 285, you get a cupcake thrown at you.**

**554) No gummy bears.**

**Me: They are pure evil.**

**Simon: In the fifth grade she was eating gummy bears and she choked on one.**

**Me: It was Lemon flavored..**

**555) Jeanette has a fear of elevators.**

**Me: A few months ago we were trapped in an elevator.**

**Eleanor: It was in between floors.**

**Me: Yesh, yesh it was.**

**556) I'm not allowed to say yesh.**

**Me: Everyone else thinks it is annoying.**

**Claire: Because it is.**

**557) Alvin, you can't get presents on every holiday.**

**Me: Just because you get presents on Chanukah, doesn't mean you get presents on Martin Luther King Jr. Day.**

**Jeanette: Why do we celebrate Chanukah anyway?**

**Me: Nico is Jewish and he is always in our house.**

**Jeanette: You have the weirdest friends, but I'm just glad Matt and Alice haven't made any recent appearances.**

**558) No melting crayons.**

**Me: No… Just… No…**

**559) There is no point hiding report cards from Dave.**

**Me: He finds them anyway.**

**Matt: *runs in* HIDE ME!**

**Me: What did you do this time?**

**Matt: I got 4 C's, 2 D's, and 2 B-'s. **

**Me: Oh, stay in here then. I'm hiding from Dave too, I got a C+ in math…**

**560) If you break a window, RUN!**

**Me: You see *hears glass shattering***

**Matt: What was that?**

**Alvin: *runs in* Do guys mind if I join you.**

**Me: Stay as long as you like.**

**Matt: *hands Alvin a bag of Cheeseballs* Cheeseball?**

_**A/N Another chapter down, a bunch more to go. Anyway, Rule 543 is based on what my sister said to my dad last Sunday.**_

_*Last Sunday*_

_Me: *reading fanfiction from my iPad*_

_Dad: *comes down stairs wearing a Hawaiian Print Shirt*_

_Sis: *looks at dad* Tell me you're not wearing that to church._

_Dad: What's wrong with it?_

_Sis: It looks like you just visited Hawaii and had a bad shopping day._

_Me and my Mom: *start laughing*_

_*End of Flashback*_

_**Anyway, Last Week's Questions;**_

_**-Best animated or CGI movie(s) you have seen? **_

_**-(Alternitive)Are you a member on The Sims 3 website? **_

_**-Do you have weird friends?**_

_**-Is dirt biking a sport?**_

_**Answers;**_

_**From Andreabunton,**_

_**Lets see.. Best CGI movie I've seen... The most recent one is definitely Wreck It Ralph, but my favorite is Finding Nemo! "Just keep swimming..."**_

_**I am a member on the sims 3 website, and I'm already friends with you! :)**_

_**All of my friends are weird! Including me! Lol**_

_**I think dirt-biking could be considered a sport.**_

_**From H. ,**_

_**Best CGI movie(s) that I have seen: All the AATC movies.( I haven't seen Wreck it Ralph yet :'( . But I had a dream about it, wicth is weird)  
>Do I have weird friends: Yes, one thinks she's a werewolf.( I am not joking)<br>Do I think dirt biking is a sport: Uuuum wat's dirt biking? **_

_**This Week's Questions:**_

_**-What does your hair look like? (Mine is brown, thick, and wavy. Though I did straighten it today, so it is straight today…)**_

_**-I you have a pet, or know someone else's pet, and that pet could talk, what would that pet sound like? Choose one pet. (My dog Lucky would probably have the stereotypical English Butler accent)**_

_**-Do you have weird dreams? (I do… I had a dream where my parents were divorced and my school bus dropped me, my BFF, and a third grader that is one of my good friends off at my dad's house. My dad wasn't home, but we went in anyway. Anyway we went into the basement and found a wombat named Mandy…)**_

_**GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!**_

_**It is about 11:30 AM where I live…**_


	29. Skittles and The Last Century

_**A/N Hiya guys! **_

_**Thanks Andreabunton for 561, H. for 562, and BieberStyles1958 for 563.**_

_**I don't own AATC!**_

**561) The anime "Highschool of the Dead" is banned.**

**Me: Clean minds, remember?! Clean Minds!**

**562) If you love your life, than don't go into Si and Jean's lab. **

**Me: If you go in there, you would either wind up insane or just annoying.**

**Alvin: La la lala la, sing a happy song.**

**Brittany: La la lala la, munk the day along. **

**You: See.**

**Theodore: AHHH! Too much craziness.**

**563) We've had a rule about it before, saying that the song is banned. But I'd just like to point out, ALVIN, that replacing the bad word in the chorus of "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore with "munking" DOES NOT make it ok.**

**Alvin: ...**

**Simon: It had to be done. **

**564) No Skittles.**

**Me: I swear if Ellie - *gets interrupted by Eleanor***

**Eleanor: TASTE THE RAINBOW! *throws skittles in my face***

**Me: MY FACE!**

**565) If anyone comes to the house at 2:00 AM just scream at them.**

**Me: It works every time.**

**Claire: Yes, but remember that one time…**

_*Last August while playing Wii with Alvin at 2:00 AM*_

_*doorbell rings*_

_Me: *goes to answer it* I'll get! *opens door*_

_Zayn Malik: Hello our driver is a bit lost and my friends and I were wonder - *gets interrupted*_

_Me: I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME OF MARIO KART! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD ASK SOME FOR DIRECTIONS AT 2:00 AM!_

_*awkward pause*_

_Me: Hey… you're Zayn Malik and I just screamed at you… Want to play Mario Kart with Alvin and me?_

_Zayn: *shrugs* Sure._

_*End of Flashback*_

**Me: Oh yeah…**

**566) Dave and Claire my not ride motorcycles anymore.**

**Me: I – I don't want to talk about it.**

**Simon: Let's say they dressed the whole biker getup thing… Worst day of my life.**

**567) No stalking the art teacher.**

**Me: Most of the girls in our school are attracted to him, especially a certain pink clad chipette.**

**Alvin: MY HEART HURTS SO BAD /3!**

**568) No screaming at neighbors.**

**Me: Unless they are OLJ, who is practically deaf.**

**569) No letting Ellie or Theo read any of the Maximum Ride books.**

**Me: It's too much for their innocent souls.**

**Toby: Remember kids, never touch the third rail!**

**570) Alvin won't study without a study buddy.**

**Jeanette: Sarah is usually his study buddy.**

**Simon: But they both hate studying…**

**Me and Alvin: It's unnecessary!**

**571) Dave may not shop for himself.**

**Me: He is a fashion nightmare.**

**Brittany: Please refer to rule No. 543.**

**572) No air pumps.**

**Me: They do not inflate you like a balloon guys…**

**573) Never let anyone see you eating the last of the cheeseballs.**

**Me: It is a painful experience.**

**Toby: We have the scars…**

**Me: The emotional traumas…**

**Me and Toby: …And we also have the last of the cheeseballs…**

**574) No PDA.**

**Me: This one pretty much explains itself.**

**575) No spray tans.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**576) No corndogs.**

**Me: Last time we ate them it turned into a swordfight.**

**577) Please do not try to find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie-pop.**

**Me: I got t 53 and then I lost count.**

**Alvin: Toby's tongue started to swell so Julie had to drive him to the ER.**

**Me: Turns out he is allergic to artificial cherry flavoring.**

**578) No Pewdiepie.**

**Me: Clean minds.**

**Alvin: But you and Toby watch t.**

**Me: We are more mature than you.**

**579) 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' is banned.**

**Me: It may be Taylor Swift's worst song yet… but it's so catchy.**

**580) Don't sing certain songs in the shower/dishwasher.**

**Me: Be humiliated, you shall.**

_Examples_

_Cheeseball Song (This is a song for cheeseballs, not showers.)_

_Main Theme for Dora The Explora (Toby: Doot Doot Doot duh Dora! Doot Doot Doot duh Dora! Dora, Dora, Dora, the explora! Alvin: This is so going on YouTube._

_Hakuna Matata (Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Ellie: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!)_

_Any song from the last century (Dave: It's the Eye of the Tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>Stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watching us all<br>With the Eye of the Tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<br>They stack the odds till' we take to the street  
>For we kill with the skill to survive<em>

_Everyone Else: …. O.o ….)_

_**A/N Another chapter done! Next chapter will have 600 rules! Woo!**_

_**Last Week's Questions:**_

_**-What does your hair look like?**_

_**-If you have a pet, or know someone else's pet, and that pet could talk, what would that pet sound like? Choose one pet.**_

_**-Do you have weird dreams?**_

_**Answers:**_

_**From Andreabunton;**_

_**My hair is a really dark blond brown color( it looks kinda redish colored in the sunlight though) and it is a mess if thick curls.**_

_**I think my cat would sound British.. I'm not sure about my dog..**_

_**I have weird dreams, I just can't remember half of them!**_

_**From H. ;**_

_**1) Wat does my hear look like? Brown, and curly.**_

_**2) if I hade a pet, or know someone who has a pet, wat would it sound like? Well my hamster would probably sound like the chipmunks, except with an African accent.**_

_**3) Do I have weird dreams? Yes, I dreampt yesterday night that I found Simon in a fountain, and he was almost drowned, he sevived though.**_

_**From BieberStyles1958;**_

_**1. Long, black, and wavy-ish/curly-ish with a blonde streak in the front. Most of the time I wear it with a ponytail in the front that sits in the back, so my bangs are up and the rest of my hair is down. It looks really cool that way... the blonde streak in the front looks like a firework. XD**_

_**2. My cousin Juan Carlos' chiwawa would have a high-pitched voice with a Spanish accent... somewhere between me and Fez from That 70's Show. X'D**_

_**3. Oh yeah... I had a dream last month involving camping, snowstorms, sledding, semi-trucks, Taylor Swift, cabins on hills, rectangle shaped tents, s'mores, showers, and... never mind. Lol!**_

_**From Slytherclawjedi;**_

_**1. What does your hair look like? Well, it's kind of dirty blonde but not dirty blonde. And it depends whether or not I straighten it or not: it either looks like a small explosion or really straight and pretty.  
>2. (i forgot the question, so...) If your or somebody elses's pet could talk, what would its voice sound like? I'm picking my BFFL's dog, Mac. His voice would probably be sort of like the dog from Up's voice.<br>3. Do you have weird dreams? YES. Ugh, it's really annoying! Like once, I dreamed my mom was transformed intto a poodle that could talk and was extremely bossy. And when I was like 5, I dreamed about an animal that was almost word for word, detail for detail, a basilisk. And I had no idea what the spork a basilisk was.**_

_**This Week's Questions;**_

_**-Favorite search engine? (I love Google!)**_

_**-Favorite rule? (Easy… that would be a tie between 368, 543, and 452.)**_

_**-Favorite AATC character? (Simon or Toby for me… according to the internet, Toby is actually Dave's cousin… oops… but everyone thinks Toby is his nephew. TOBY IS DAVE'S NEPHEW FTW!)**_

_**Please check out the poll on my profile!**_

_**GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**_

_**Sarah's Declassified Seville Family Survival Guide is sponsored by WELIKEWAFFLES.**_

_**In loving memory of Sarah's sanity…**_


	30. Flashbacks and Vans

_**A/N Woo! Chapter 30! **_

_**Thank you H. F. MunkMadness for 581 (Sorry I had to slightly change it!), EmilyAyana19 for 582, and my sister for 592!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**581) Toby, using the Chipmunks or Chipettes as show and tell items for your ninja club is not ok. **

**Me: Basically what happened was that Toby needed show and tell items. So he kidnapped Si and Jean, forced them into a cage, and used them for show and tell.**

**582) No Hannah Montana, unless of course you want to be beaten to a pulp by her agents.**

**Me: After her encounter with Brittany, Hannah forbids us to ever sing her songs again. **

_*Flashback*_

_A Few Years Ago_

_Brittany: *walks into the arena with Jeanette, Alice, Me, Julie, and Eleanor* This is so pointless! Why did we have to come here? I mean, nobody even likes her! _

_Julie: Hey it's Alice's birthday, so be nice. _

_Me: It's my birthday too, and I don't like Hannah Montana either. _

_Julie: *rolls her eyes and shows the back stage passes to a guard* _

_Alice: *super high pitched fan girl scream* AAAAHHHHHHH there she is! _

_Hannah: Ew, it's BRATNEY and her sisters, hi BRATNEY, nice outfit. Where did you find it, the trash?_

_Brittany: WHAT?! You did not just say that to me! _

_Hannah: I just did, whatcha gonna do about it?_

_All (except Hannah and Brittany): She is gonna die _

_Brittany: *jumps on Hannah and begins viciously attacking her* _

_Hannah: SECURITY _

_*End of Flashback*_

**Jeanette: So I might slip again let it in now and then that don't mean anything I'm still good. **

**Eleanor: I'm unusual, not so typically, way too smart to be waiting around.**

**Brittany: He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the oooonnnnneeeee**

**Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: NO! **

**Random Security Guards: *Run in and rough up the Chipettes* **

**Jeanette: *still getting pummeled* Help me... **

**Random Security Guards: *leave the house* **

**Brittany: *shakily* Ya get the best of both worlds… *faints*. **

**Me: See? Told ya.**

**583) No roller-skating.**

**Me: Only because Alvin got into a roller-skate, and had me push him downhill.**

**Alvin: Totally worth it.**

**Me: Totally. *fist-bumps Alvin***

**584) Snapple shall not be drunk by the species of chipmunks.**

**Me: We…**

**Simon: *skips in very hyper* HI! HI! * jumps on top of my head* YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!**

**Me: Simon, you told me my head smelled like a puppy 583 rules ago, and that time you were high off of Powerade.**

**585) No getting drunk.**

**Me: Just saying…**

**586) Alvin cannot hide in my sneakers any more.**

**Me: He hides in them when Britt is enraged at him.**

**Alvin: THANKS! You gave away my hiding spot!**

**Me: Well I don't like to find chipmunks in my shoes!**

**587) No carnivals.**

**Me: Here, I'll make a list of what happened:**

**Me, Alice, and Matt – We got stuck on the top of the Ferris Wheel for FOUR MUNKIN' HOURS and I have a phobia of being on those death traps!**

**Nico – Broke the Ferris Wheel…**

**Toby - Spent $873 trying to win Julie a giant stuffed panda at the ring toss.**

**Julie – Took only one turn to win giant stuffed panda.**

**Brittany and Alvin – Somehow got into a fight with the security guards.**

**Theodore and Eleanor – Got lost TWENTY-SEVEN times.**

**Dave – Accidently ran over Hannah Montana in the parking lot. We had to pay $550,000 to bail him out of jail.**

**Simon, Jeanette, and Claire – Stood back and laughed at everyone's misfortune.**

**588) Don't let the munks and ettes cheer you on.**

**Me: They made a whole cheer up we attended Dave's Chess Championships. Dave ended up losing.**

**Dave: The cheer was really distracting.**

**589) No doing the Sun Stare.**

**Me: *facepalm* I'm an idiot…**

_*flash back*_

_Summer 2008_

_Alvin: Hey Sarah let's do the Sun Stare._

_Me: Okay! 1 – 2 – 3 GO!_

_*we both stare into the sun*_

_*a minute and a half later*_

_Me and Alvin: I CAN'T SEE!_

_*end of flashback*_

**Jeanette: Tsk, tsk Sarah.**

**590) No laying on the ground, watching the clouds.**

**Me: The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Toby and I all did this at the same time. Dave got suspicious.**

**Brittany: Well, we all looked pretty innocent.**

**591) We all get traumatized if we are in the car, and the car hits a butterfly.**

**Me: Especially Theo and Ellie.**

**Theodore: The butterfly didn't stand a chance. *sobs***

**Eleanor: It was so young! *sobs***

**592) Don't let Si and Jean cook dinner.**

**Me: They've set fire to the kitchen 31 times!**

***smoke alarm goes off***

**Me: *sighs* 32 times…**

**593) Never buy erasers that are shaped like food.**

**Me: They will be accidently eaten.**

**594) If you hear the following from Simon and Jeanette, DUCK AND COVER!**

**- Do you think we needed this screw?/ Yes, yes we probably did./ I'll just pull the alarm that tells everyone to get out of the house…**

**- Now where did I put that acid that strongly resembles Coca-Cola.**

**- PULL THE ALARM!/ ON IT!**

**- Whoops!**

**- Should the robot be acting like this?/ No, and why is he pointing a laser at us?/ WORST INVENTION EVER!**

**595) No pantsing.**

**Me: This had to be written.**

**Claire: I for one, am tired of seeing Toby's rubber duck print boxers.**

**596) Please if you are human, wear pants.**

**Me: *cough* Tobster! *cough***

**597) No braiding long hair in braids.**

**Me: My fault.**

**Brittany: When we were younger, Sarah had long hair so I braided it. But whenever she turned around quickly, she "accidently" whipped someone in the face.**

**598) No buying white vans.**

**Me: Dave made the mistake of buying one. To sum it up our neighbors were frightened by this, and we were almost kicked out of the neighborhood.**

**599) Alvin, if you are going to do something bad, please don't tell us your back story for this motive.**

**Me: I nearly fell asleep.**

**Alvin: I thought it was interesting.**

**Me: Meh.**

**600) No imitating things you see on the internet.**

**Me: I was imitating how a kangaroo eats and I accidently jumped on the side of the rock, and nearly hit my head on a rock wall. Also there have been too many parkour related injuries in the house.**

_**A/N And who said you could write 18 rules in an hour and 17 minutes!**_

_**Last Week's Questions;**_

_**- Favorite search engine?**_

_**- Favorite rule?**_

_**- Favorite AATC character?**_

_**Answer;**_

_**From H. **_

_**1) Favourite information engine: GOOGLE. **_

_**2) Favourite rule: Uuum I think all of them.**_

_**3) Favourite AaTC charekter: Me have no favourites. I like all of them.**_

_**This Week's Questions;**_

_**- Have any phobias? (Yes… Coulrophobia *fear of clowns*, decidophobia *fear of making decisions*, sesquipedalophobia *fear of long words*, Apiphobia *fear of bees*, and I have a phobia of grapes, which is a story for later.)**_

_**- How many first cousins? (can be a step-cousin) do you have? (Eight, all on my mom's side. Though one, Coby, is technically not my step-cousin anymore because he is no blood-related to my mom's side because Coby's mother and my uncle are divorced now. But Coby will always my cousin to me.)**_

_**- Do have a special friendship with someone? (I do. My friend Seamus and I have a special friendship. It all started in fourth grade. He was the new kid in school, and happened to be in my class. Being the shy people we both are we became friends. I remember when he told me that this person I didn't like had a rat face. The summer before fifth grade he moved away. He never told me he was moving, I was ticked because we both were accepted into a school program, but he moved. We communicated on Facebook – Yes, yes were not supposed to have Facebook accounts, but almost everyone in our grade had one – Then the next year he came back and I was super happy, because I was the first person he had told. Now a days we hang out, serenade each other in high pitched voices, and talk with each other when we are waiting for are moms to pick use up from school.)**_

_**Wow, a whole paragraph on Seamus, well there's another day in the life of Sarah.**_

_**GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!**_

_**What? It's morning where I am.**_


	31. Facebook and Zeros

_**A/N Hola muchachos y muchachas! Yo hablo poco espanol. And that is your lesson of the day. Your welcome! **_

_**Thank you H. for 601 and pinkittwice.54 for 602!**_

_**I still don't own AATC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**601) Dave, please don't take ANY sort of dance classes. **

**Alvin: The dance instructor broke a rib from laughing so hard. **

**Me: We had to pay the medical bill. There goes my college funds. :(**

**602)** **Alvin, don't try to mix Simon with everything opposite of sugar and spice and everything nice.**

**Me: It won't work, just as Simon did with Alvin.**

**Jeanette: I heard Alvin say I was next! *faints***

**Me: AAAAALLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNN! Oh crap! I sound like Dave!**

***police sirens***

**Me: Oh crap! I just hope I don't run like Dave either! **

**603) No indoor basketball.**

**Me: This really needs no explanation.**

***hears glass shatter***

**Me: No explanation at all.**

**604) No throwing balls in in someone's face.**

**Me: Even if it is really soft.**

**Toby: Some people have mean aims.**

**Me and Toby: We're talking about you Clairebear.**

***various balls fly into the living room and hit Toby and I***

**Me: MY NOSE!**

**Toby: MY FACE!**

**605) It's always a good idea to carry your own personal First Aid kit.**

**Me: Just saying.**

***gets hit in the arm with a tennis ball***

**Me: *picks up tennis ball, sees a face on it* Oh, hello Dunlop.**

**606) It is not considered weird if someone is talking to Rawling, Spalding, Callaway, Dunlop, or Nerf.**

**Me: Sometimes it is better if you talk to someone who doesn't talk back.**

**Eleanor: *runs in screaming* AHHH! CALLAWAY TALKED TO ME!**

**Me: *picks up Eleanor and pats her head* There, there, Ellie.**

**607) No one is always right.**

**Me: This one is clear as day.**

**608) Toby pickup lines are dangerous.**

**Me: Let me explain it this way, this is what has happened to Toby;**

– **slapped 2,583 times for using his pickup lines**

**- kicked 629 times**

**- has had the police been called on him 107 times.**

**Me: When will he learn?**

**609) Claire gets really moody in hot weather.**

**Me: She hates how we get heat waves every other week.**

**Simon: Her hair gets frizzy.**

**Jeanette: Everyone is sweaty.**

**Brittany: Dave has the hardest time installing ACs.**

**Theodore: Toby keeps exploding marshmallows in the microwave.**

**610) No microwaving marshmallows.**

**Me: Toby, Toby, Toby. Why?**

**Toby: *devilish smile* 'Cause it is fun!**

**Me: Not if the microwave needs to be replaces every four days.**

**611) Dave should really hire someone to install the ACs.**

**Me: Then we should never take them out of the windows.**

**612) No shaving Toby.**

**Me: Trust me, it was one weird day.**

**613) No one but me is allowed on my FanFiction account.**

**Me: One word… Alvin.**

**Alvin: Okay so I left one nasty review… so what?**

**Me: That nasty review was for these rules… :(**

**614) No one is allowed on each other's Facebook account.**

**Me: Flashback time!**

**Eleanor: *plays harp***

_One Day on Facebook_

_**Alvin Seville Brittany Miller: **__I LOVE YOU!_

_**Alvin Seville: **__HEY I DIDN'T SAY THAT!_

_**Alvin Seville: **__Yes you did!_

_**Alvin Seville: **__NO!_

_**Alvin Seville: **__YES!_

_**Alvin Seville: **__SARAH AND TOBY GET OFF MY FACEBOOK!_

_**Alvin Seville: **__Party pooper…_

**Me: It was worth it.**

**Alvin: *glares intensely at me***

**615) No spending hours playing Facebook games.**

**Me: Another flasheback!**

**Eleanor: *more harp playing***

_Another Time on Facebook_

_**Jeanette Miller: **__Anybody know why Toby is passed out on his laptop?_

_**Simon Seville: **__He was trying to beat Dave's high score in Bejeweled Blitz._

_**Jeanette Miller:**__ Uh…What's Dave's high score?_

_**Simon Seville:**__ 583, 960._

_**Jeanette Miller:**__ O.o Wow._

_**Dave Seville likes this.**_

_Then…_

_**Alvin Seville: **__Hey, I just met you,_

_**Brittany Miller: **__And this is crazy,_

_**Sarah Seville: **__But here's my number,_

_**Toby Seville: **__So call me maybe? dhfeuirgfrighbfnvhjwllahfrgy_

_**Brittany Miller: **__What the…?_

_**Alvin Seville: **__Toby passed out again._

_**Toby Seville: **__fhgiaygvgcbhdfvceyvbaloyvghvc_

_**Sarah Seville and Alvin Seville like this.**_

**616) No dividing by zero.**

**Me: Si and Jean thought to hard and caught on fire…**

**617) Alvin is not allowed to play on The Sims 3 anymore.**

**Me: He likes to kill all of his Sims. It's well… Dave doesn't want him to play the game anymore.**

**Alvin: You killed you Sim's husband once!**

**Me: I was playing with a cheat and accidently dragged his hunger bar to low!**

**Alvin: Sure…**

**618) No swearing.**

**Me: I'm just surprised I hadn't wrote this rule sooner.**

**619) Chipmunks aren't target practice.**

**Me: Hehe… guilty…**

**Dave: *shakes head***

**620) Never sing never!**

**Me: I will never sing never!**

**Alvin: Hey! You just parodied a Justin Bieber lyric! You are dead to me!**

_**A/N The end of another chapter! By the way Seamus moved away again! I'm so sad! So is my BFF.**_

_**Last Week's Questions;**_

_**- Have any phobias? **_

_**- How many first cousins? **_

_**- Do have a special friendship with someone?**_

_**The Answers;**_

_**From H. ;**_

_**1) Have any phobias? No, but I have a fear of balloons. Don't ask. **_

_**2) How many first cousins? Four. I think. **_

_**3) Have a special friendship with any one? Yes, but she moved away:'(**_

_**From pinkittwice54;**_

_**I have a phobia os spiders, I'm just to lazy to write it and I don't how it's spelled  
>I have no clue from my mom's side, I lost count after 20, i think, on my dad's I have like 8, that's a pretty complicated story that I can't fit in this review<br>And I don't necessarily have a friendship like that, but I have pretty important friends in my life, that I will never forget**_

_**This Week's Questions;**_

_**- Do you have a random fact? (Al Capone's business card said he was a used furniture dealer.)**_

_**- Favorite cannon/non-cannon pairing *can be from stuff like Harry Potter, Naruto, My Little Pony, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, Glee, etc.*? (I obsessed with the Seamus/Dean in Harry Potter. I think Dean and Seamus are perfect with each other! I better get away from this question before Alice escapes…)**_

_**- Favorite vegetable? (The potato, the most noble vegetable in my mind.)**_

_**Anywho…**_

_**GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!**_


	32. Vampires and Wizards

_**A/N Gosh… I have updated in a while. I had laptop problems last month, my laptop is having internet problem, I had writers block, and UGH SCHOOL JUST STARTED! Anymunk, I have a Beta Reader for this story and What Could Go Wrong?! It's my very own little sister! She catches all the mistakes I make.**_

_**Thank you Andreabunton for 641 and H. for 642.**_

_**I still don't own AATC thank you very much.**_

_**This chapter was written by Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Alvin's Rules**

**621) The music video for "We Can't Stop" is banned.**

**Me: It gave us all nightmares... *shudders***

**Theodore: I'm still crept out from it... O.O**

**622) Do NOT put up a wet floor sign in the carpet area of Wall Mart. **

**Me: Someone always slips. XD. **

**623) The noblest veggie is the potato.**

**Me: Don't ask.**

**Simon: Just nod your head and smile.**

**624) We may not burst out in song on late night or early morning car rides.**

**Me: Especially if it is One Direction.**

**Matt: We have Sarah and Alice to thank for this.**

**Eleanor: *playing harp* Flashback!**

_4:30 AM, Three Weeks Ago_

_*everyone is in Claire's Mini Van driving home after a concert in Washington, everyone is asleep except for Sarah, Alice, and Dave (he's the one driving)*_

_Sarah and Alice: *at the top of their lungs* YOU'RE INSUCURE!_

_Dave: *accidently makes car swerve at the sudden outburst*_

_Alvin: *jerks awake, but decides to join in*_

_Sarah, Alice, and Alvin: DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR, YOU'RE TURNING HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGHT THE DOOR!_

_*by now everyone is awake, and ticked off*_

_End of Flashback_

**Me: Yeah, we also woke Claire up and long story short, the rest of the car ride was in pure silence.**

**Toby: Because none of us could hear anything.**

**625) ****Never**** touch my guitar.**

**Me: Got it? **

**Brittany's Rules**

**626) No breakdancing.**

**Me: Too many injuries. Toby nearly broke his neck last time. *hears crash***

**Sarah: *in other room* No worries, I just broke my knee… Ow…**

**Me: *shakes head* I'll get Dave…**

**Sarah: You can't see it, but I smiling sheepishly!**

**627) Alvin ****hates**** the dentist.**

**Me: It took two dental assistants, Toby, Sarah, and Matt to hold him down.**

**Toby: Worst day of my life.**

**Me: Dave was busy paying for any bodily harm Alvin may do.**

**Toby: He bit the dentist assistants like thirty times.**

**628) No jumping of the roof.**

**Me: Apparently plastic bags don't make good parachutes.**

**629) No perfume shops.**

**Me: The fumes are apparently bad for a chipmunk's lungs.**

**Theodore: Sarah and Dave don't like giving us CPR.**

**630) No ball pits.**

**Me: We all got pink eye last time.**

**Simon's Rules**

**631) No playing the recorder.**

**Me: One word; HEADACHE.**

**632) No Vampire Baseball.**

**Me: This was Alice's idea.**

**Eleanor: It didn't work well.**

**Me: Since you have to run extremely fast in the game, Sarah, Matt, and Alice all had asthma attacks.**

**Eleanor: Anyway playing Vampire Baseball is also breaking the rule about not playing recreation from Twilight.**

**633) No Quidditch.**

**Me: Especially if you let Toby be a Beater.**

**Toby: Wii Sports does wonders to the arms.**

**634) You shall not pass!**

**Me: By this I mean - *interrupted by Alvin***

**Alvin: Go.**

**Me: We're not playing Monopoly, Alvin.**

**635) Don't make fun of Alvin's fear.**

**Me: He's afraid he'll meet someone with a bigger ego than himself.**

**Sarah: The only person I know who has a bigger ego than him is this munk I know named –**

**Alvin: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

**Jeanette**

**636) No parkour.**

**Me: Please, don't make me explain…**

**637) No creating the world's largest paper-chain.**

**Me: Environmentalists will not be pleased.**

**Claire: They broke down the door!**

**Brittany: And they made us recycle the paper-chain!**

**638) Alvin may not play fruit ninja.**

**Me: He gets rather violent.**

**639) Dave may not make soup.**

**Me: I found a live squid in my bowl.**

**Eleanor: I found a Lego brick.**

**Toby: Mine tasted like defeat…**

**Me: O.o**

**Eleanor: Oh.**

**640) Do your own homework.**

**Me: *cough* Alvin. *cough***

**Simon: Don't forget about Brittany.**

_**A/N Well that was fun. Well I don't have much to say, so Q&A's!**_

_**Last Week's Questions;**_

_**- Do you have a random fact? **_

_**- Favorite cannon/non-cannon pairing *can be from stuff like Harry Potter, Naruto, My Little Pony, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, Glee, etc.*? **_

_**- Favorite vegetable?**_

_**The Answers;**_

_**From BieberStyles1958;**_

_**-My desktop is Mark Rosas dressed as a cowboy with purple pants. Lol**_

_**-Bubbline (Non-canon; Adventure Time)**_

_**-SMALL POTATOES! LOL**_

_**From H. ;**_

_**1) Do you have a random fact? Yes. I invented a new word, cookiewaffel. XD**_

_**2) Favorite cannon/non cannon paring? Uum I personally like the Seddie paring from iCarly.**_

_**3) Favorite vegetable? Uum a carrot.**_

_**From Andreabunton;**_

_**- Do you have a random fact? I have a Deviantart account..**_

_**- Favorite cannon/non-cannon pairing? Apritello! (April and Donatello from TMNT)**_

_**- Favorite vegetable? Potatoes! XD**_

_**From danniphan12;**_

_**random fact:  
>About one in every 4 million lobsters is born with a rare genetic defect that turns it blue.<br>Favourite cannon/non-cannon pairing:  
>I would have to say Danny FentonPhantom and Sam Manson (Danny phantom),  
>or Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase(Percy Jackson and the Olympians).<br>Favourite vegetable: I agree The potato everybody takes it for granted. :)**_

_**This Week's Questions;**_

_**-Those with Microsoft and such, who are able to add to their dictionary so certain words don't come up in spell check, what words have you added? (Let's see there is facepalm, parkour, any author I mention a lot in this story, and half the made up words in the Harry Potter.)**_

_**-How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood. (My Answer; At least 17. Mini GQ's Answer: A lot.)**_

_**-What are your favorite type of puns? (I like ocean puns. Whale then, I sea this is dolphinitely the last question. I can't sand it!)**_

_**Well that was fishy.**_

_**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! *Exit stage right***_


	33. FF Authors and Quotes

_**A/N Hey guys I'm - *gets interrupted by Alvin***_

_**Alvin: Hold it!**_

_**Dude, now they'll never know what I was going to say. **_

_**Alvin: I don't really care…**_

_**I HAVE FEELINGS, ALVIN! Anypotato, what did you want to say?**_

_**Alvin: NO ONE HAS A BIGGER EGO THAN ME!**_

_**Um… Alvin, a lot of AATC FanFiction authors agree that Ki has a bigger ego than you.**_

_**Alvin: Says who?**_

_**Well, me and KiBoy, probably Ki. I don't think Ki particularly cares though.**_

_**Alvin: Anyone else?**_

_**The Simonette254, but I think she would agree with me and KiBoy.**_

_**Alvin: NO! I TRUSTED HER! *stalks off***_

_**O.o, alrighty then. Mental high-fives to KiBoy and The Simonette254! And Ki!**_

_**Thanks H. for 641 (mental high-five).**_

_**These rules are Theodore, Eleanor, Toby, and me.**_

**Theodore's Rules**

**641) If you have the urge to randomly burst into our home, make sure to bring a helmet. **

**Me: The last guy who did that almost broke his neck. It didn't help that he was a reporter.**

**642) Ketchup is for dipping food into it, not reenacting the Civil War.**

**Me: Sometimes I wonder how someone like me can be related to Alvin, Sarah, Toby, and Matt.**

**Matt: *sarcastically* We love you to Theo.**

**643) Green is not your favorite number in the alphabet.**

**Me: It's only funny the first time.**

**644) Sarah, please stop forcing Alvin to read big books.**

**Me: Are you trying to kill him?!**

**Sarah: Not intentionally…**

**645) Remember guys always floss – wait! What is that?! OH MY GOD! RUN FOR IT!**

**Dave: Someone please get the chimera out of the house!**

**Alice: This is completely random… *eyes widen* Oh no! RUNNING! I'M TOTALLY RUNNING NOW!**

**Eleanor's Rules**

**646) Everything comes in threes in this house.**

**Me: Two sets of triplets, three versions of Sarah, three adults.**

**Nico: What about me?!**

**Me: You're a special case… sorta… not really… you don't even live here.**

**647) The following things should never be said in this house.**

**-"What if one day Simon and Jeanette create something the takes over the universe?"**

**-"If you don't stop that, I'm going to take your intestines and play jump rope with them."**

**-"Omigosh a cat run! HAHA Just kidding!"**

**-"Omigosh an eagle! HAHA Just kidding Theo!"**

**648) Toby please don't play Bejeweled Blitz.**

**Me: Flashback! *plays harp***

_*On Facebook*_

_**Jeanette Miller: **__Anybody know why Toby is passed out on his laptop?_

_**Simon Seville:**__ He was trying to beat Dave's high score in Bejeweled Blitz._

_**Jeanette Miller:**__ Uh…What's Dave's high score?_

_**Simon Seville:**__ 583, 960._

_**Jeanette Miller:**__ O.o Wow._

_**Dave Seville likes this.**_

_*Fin*_

**649) Dave please stay off Facebook.**

**Me: This one may be obvious.**

**650) If you can't think of a rule, just say what you're thinking!**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Sarah: I think this is the tenth useless rule we've got!**

**Toby's Rules**

**651) Quotes may frequently be said.**

**Me: There are a bunch of them.**

**-"Shut up everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe, I'm trying to think. Anderson, face the other way, your putting me off!" (Sarah usually says this when someone is bothering her when she is writing. She likes to quote Sherlock *TV Series*, by the way.)**

**-"You know what's funnier than 24?...25!" (Alvin likes to say this during awkward moments. Spongebob quotes are frequently said in this house.)**

**-"The best time to wear a striped sweater… is all the time." (This is used typically for vocal warm ups. Oh what has Sponge bob done to this family…)**

**-"I'll tell you a little story called 'The Ugly Barnacle'. Once there was a very ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everybody died. The End." (Sometimes I don't like telling Theo and Ellie bed time stories.)**

**-"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" (This is Dave language for 'You're grounded!'.)**

**-"Turn to page 394!" (Brittany likes to say this when someone is not listening to her.)**

**Me: There are hundreds more, but I still have to write four more rules.**

**652) No one can beat me at Just Dance.**

**Me: It's a fact.**

**Simon: He's not lying.**

**Jeanette: It's actually quite impressive.**

**653) Alvin, stop scaring Sarah for no reason.**

**Me: She falls onto the floor every time.**

_*Yesterday*_

_Sarah: *walking into the kitchen* Half black, half white, domino!_

_Alvin: *jumps of off fridge at Sarah*_

_Sarah: *high pitch shriek* OH MY GOD! *falls*_

_*Fin*_

**Me: She's so easily scared.**

**654) Dave is highly allergic to bees.**

**Me: Yeah… I don't want to go into to detail about this…**

**655) Never expect the unexpected.**

**Me: For example, Alvin using manners, Jeanette failing a test, or Claire hating Eminem. **

**Alice: *dances by listening to Macklemore* **

**Me: That, however is something expected.**

**Sarah's Rules**

**656) Beware Toby and I, fangirls, beware.**

**Me: We have many favorites.**

**Toby: My personal favorite is tennis racket, simple, but effective.**

**Me: I love using the golf club. Mwhahahahahahahahaha - *cough, cough*.**

**657) Living with talking chipmunks can be hard, so there are a few things that are helpful.**

**Me: Toby, Alice, Matt, and I use these all the time;**

**-Learn to climb houses and trees. (It will really scare them if you can scale a house in seven seconds flat.)**

**-Being able to jump high helps too. (There was this one time where Simon and Jeanette made this foot and a half tall robot that had arms that went after me, so I leapt onto the back of the couch, onto the bookshelf, and then hung from the chandelier for three hours. Dave had to call the S.W.A.T. team to kill the robot.)**

**-Don't sneeze loudly. (It scares the crap out of them. Either warn them or hold back the sneeze or else you'll be plucking six chipmunks off the ceiling for an hour.)**

**-And never ever listen to Brittany Spears music. (Simple logic.)**

**658) If you hear anything like the following, run like you have never run before.**

**-"DUCK!"**

**-"Maybe I shouldn't have done that…"**

**-**_**KABLAM!**_

**-**_**BOOM!**_

**-"MWHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALIVE!"**

**-"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**659) The Munkmobile is not for doing bike tricks.**

**Me: Matt…**

**Matt: What? I only blew a tire.**

**Me: Never touch my bike again.**

**660) Alvin, stay off my FF account. Also stay off of The Simonette254's, Kiboy's, Andreabunton's, BieberStyles1958's, and H. 's FF accounts.**

**Me: I swear one day Alvin's going to get arrested, but not to- *pauses* My FF Author sense is going off! ALVIN!**

***phone rings***

**Me: *picks up the phone* Yellow?... Yeah, yeah, I figured that out…. Yes my FF Author sense… Yes, I am going to kill him… Bye. *hangs up***

**Alvin: *pops head into room* The Simonette254?**

**Me: Correct.**

**Alvin: I'm dead aren't I?**

**Me: Yes, yes you are.**

_**A/N Ah another end to a - *gets interrupted by Alice***_

_**Alice: Why can't I write any rules? You let Matt write ten rules once.**_

_**Dude, your rules would be filled with One Direction, Harry Potter, Austin and Ally, ALF, etc.**_

_**Alice: *stalks off***_

_**Pfft… extreme fangirls… Anyway let's get back on track… I'm on the right track baby I was born this way HEY!**_

_**Last Week's Questions;**_

_**-Those with Microsoft and such, who are able to add to their dictionary so certain words don't come up in spell check, what words have you added? **_

_**-How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood.**_

_**-What are your favorite type of puns? **_

_**The Answers;**_

_**From The Simonette254;**_

_**1) Chipettes, authors names, certain people's OCs names, and my OCs couple names.**_

_**2) I'd say possibly 28. I don't know why 28 though.**_

_**3) I really don't know, never really thought about it.**_

_**From BieberStyles1958;**_

_**-At least a hundred words in Spanish, facepalm, Stylinson (because it's apparently not a word), Bubbline, RedFoo, Korka, Petrikov, Abadeer, Orpeza, lmfaobieber2007, all of my friends' Twitter names, retweet, (COMMERCIAL VOICE) AND MUCH, MUCH MORE!**_

_**-Over 9000 tons.**_

_**-Mark Rosas and LMFAO puns, which are usually punny because no one understands "WHAT DA F*** YOU TALKING AH-BOUT." (Oh my god. It's fangs are like, bigger than it's head!)**_

_**From H. ;**_

_**1)First question( I can't remember all that words)  
>Uum I don't have Microsoft.<strong>_

_**2)How much wood would a woodchuck wood if a wood could chuck wood? A wood could chuck wood.**_

_**3) Wat is your favourite pun. I like egg puns. It eggalente, I will make a eggseption.**_

_**From SlytherclawJedi;**_

_**1. I haven't. But if I had, also most Harry Potter words, a bunch of strange names, derp, and derple.  
>2. He could chuck however much he wanted, he does not need to be oppressed.<br>3. My favorite puns aren't puns. They're rhymes. So... I am entertained when I rhyme all the time and I don't know why so I ask some random guy why. That was stupid but who cares.**_

_**This Week's Questions;**_

_**- What should I be for Halloween? I've come up with going as either Alvin, Simon, a Slytherin *I went as a Gryffindor last year*, Sherlock, or someone that sells things from a trench coat. Choose one.**_

_**- What's your favorite candy? (ROLOS! I love Rolos!)**_

_**- Have you ever gotten lost somewhere? (When I was four I got lost at a furniture store. So I walked around looking for my parents. Then I saw my Uncle and I ran up to him. That's when I realized it wasn't my Uncle, and I ran off. It turns out that my parents were just around the corner of where I originally was. Apparently as a young child I was as easily distracted as I am now…)**_

_**Well this was probably one of the longer chapters.**_

_**GOOD MORNING/AFTERNOON/NIGHT!**_


	34. Magikarp and The Devil

_**A/N Oh my god, she's alive! **_

_**I feel extremely guilty. If you want the explanation for my long absence, here it is. I was really sick for some time, I didn't agree with things that were happening in this archive Dec/2013 and Jan/2014, and then I lost interest in writing on here.**_

_**I don't know if I'm going to write anymore things for this fandom.**_

_**I started this a young middle school student, who was obsessed with Alvin and The Chipmunks. Three years later, I'm as in to it as I was, I still like it, but other fandom surpass this one for me.**_

_**Looking back at first ten or chapters make me cringe so hard.**_

_**I'm going to be honest. I'm only posting this to finish the story (got to finish what I started with this). I have no plans of continuing this.**_

_**Note, I wrote this chapter last year.**_

_**Thank you H. F. MunkMadness for 661, A binomials for 662, Guest for 663, and Guest for 664.**_

**661) Do not ignore Brittany while she is talking to you.**

**Me: She will go to grate extremes to grab your attention. Alvin kinda learned that the hard way.**

**Alvin: Cookiewaffle.**

**Me: Interesting, very interesting.**

**662) Gravity Falls has been banned.**

**Me: Theo and Ellie get scared and start acting like Spongebob and Patrick with the hugging. Then they blush and yeah you know how it ends, Theonor moment. Brittany even bedazzled her face and bought a grappling hook. Imagine what she said when someone asked what she was doing. Alvin is Dipper, and we recently started calling Simon, Stan, behind is back. After the season finale we called him that even more and sarcastically asked him "What do you want with the journals Stan"?**

**663) Be careful when watching AATC movies. **

**Me: Everyone except me, Alice, Matt, and Nico will get freaked out because they think cameras are following them. They also get jumpy until they get over it. Best week ever!**

**664)** **Total Drama anything has been banned.**

**Alvin: Why?!**

**Me: Jeannette and Brittany treat it like a soap opera sometimes.**

**Ellie: It scares the cheeseballs out of me and Theo.**

**Me: And you get crazy ideas from Chris.**

**Simon: I'm lucky I don't watch it. **

**Me: Wait! Alvin didn't let the rule be explained! Rule breaker! Release the Kraken!**

**665) Eating the last toaster waffle is like punching a baby in the face, it is highly frowned upon.**

**Me: It's like stepping on cereal, but worse.**

**Eleanor: I didn't mean to step on the cereal!**

**Me: Cereal killer…**

**666) No matter how much you believe it, Alvin is not the devil.**

**Me: Did you know the fear of the number of 666 is hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia?**

**667) Never ever make Theodore or Eleanor cry.**

**Me: This will cause the other to cry, which will make Alice cry, then Jeanette will start crying, making Toby cry, in turn making Matt cry, which will make Brittany cry, then I'll start crying, when I cry Alvin cries, and then Dave starts crying. Claire and Simon never cry when this happens.**

**Alvin: Those two are heartless.**

**Me: Nah… they just have no emotion.**

***on the other side of the house we hear Eleanor begin to cry***

**Me and Alvin: *look at each other* Uh-oh…**

**668) The duck flies at midnight.**

**Me: It's a warning that you should - *duck flies overhead making me duck* HEY! It's not midnight yet!**

**669) Just because I form my letters is girly doesn't mean that I'm girly, so shut up Toby.**

**Me: Alice is the definition of girly.**

***Alice in the background fangirling about One Direction***

**Alvin: She makes me want to puke rainbows.**

**Eleanor: Anyway Sarah forms her letters the best.**

**Jeanette: But her handwriting is horrible…**

**670) Alice is not allowed within 1,000 feet of One Direction.**

**Me: She went a bit Brittany on them.**

**Eleanor: *playing harp* Flashback!**

_*Flashback*_

_*One day while staying at a hotel during the Chipmunks tour a few months ago*_

_*Toby, Simon, Alice, and I are walking in the hall*_

_Me: I can't believe we're lost._

_Simon: I can't believe Toby dropped his phone four stories into the lobby._

_Toby: What is going on down their anyway? *looks down into lobby*_

_*everyone looks over the edge*_

_Alice: Dozens of teenage girls are blocking the doors of the hotel._

_Simon: I don't think they're here for me, my brothers, and the girls._

_Toby: Must be a big celebrity or something._

_Me: *looks down the hallway* Or maybe it's our old friends One Direction. *waves to the guys* Hey guys!_

_*guys wave back*_

_Alice: *squeals*_

_*End of Flashback*_

**Me: Long story short, Alice chased after them and didn't stop until Simon and I tranquilized her.**

**Simon: Now our tours can't be going on at the same time.**

**671) No, and I repeat no, ultimate snow wars.**

**Me: *rocking back and forth* So cold, so cold.**

**672) No going to pawn shops in Vegas.**

**Me: There was this incident with ****World Famous Gold & Silver Pawn Shop****… and… and… it was like being on the set of Austin & Ally all over again. This time it was Tobster's fault.**

**Toby: No! It was Chumlee's fault! It's always Chumlee's fault.**

**673) Dave is not allowed to fish.**

**Me: He and all the other males went fishing for a weekend.**

**Brittany: He accidently hooked Matt.**

**Me: If your guyself gets hurt, you get hurt. *rubs back of head* It was such a sharp pain to the back of the head.**

**674) Don't insult Pokémon.**

**Me: I'm really into Pokémon and so are Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor. Toby, however, is probably the biggest fan.**

**Toby: I am the very best!**

**675) Don't insult Magikarp in front of Toby.**

**Me: Why he decided Magikarp was his favorite, I have no idea why.**

**676) Singing your heart out between the hours of 9 P.M. and 8 A.M. is not allowed.**

**Me: Some of us need to sleep.**

**Simon: Says the girl who gets about six and a half hours of sleep most days.**

**Me: Well I need my six and a half hours to sleep.**

**677) Alvin cannot date Taylor Swift.**

**Me: Reason one, he'll get Swifted and Taylor will probably write the weirdest song about relationships and chipmunks. Two, I'm pretty sure it's illegal.**

**678) Never ask Matt to tie your tie.**

**Me: I've never seen Toby turn such a shade of blue.**

**679) Be careful if you sing parodies of songs out loud.**

**Me: Especially One Direction songs. Last week Brittany and Alice attacked some poor girl who started to sing Rhett and Link's caption-fail version.**

**Jeanette: Some Directioners are crazy – not as crazy as some Beliebers though.**

**Me: Is it bad that I know the caption-fail lyrics better than the original songs?**

**Jeanette: Depends if you like your face or not.**

**680) Friends come and go, but family is forever.**

**Me: And so is everything you put on the internet.**

_**A/N And there we have it.**_

_**I've decided not to do the Q&A portion, and by the way I was a Ghostbuster for Halloween. **_

_**I want to thank my little sister who came up with many of these rules.**_

_**I want to thank The Simonette254, KiBoy, EmilyAnaya19, BieberStyles1958, and Andreabunton who have all been such a big help to me.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this.**_

_**None of this could have been possible without any of you.**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
